


I've been everywhere with you

by openhearts



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openhearts/pseuds/openhearts
Summary: Written and set sometime after the aired canon of season 3, and assuming Annie has already turned 21.Originally posted at LiveJournal and beta'd at the time by dearygirl.  All titles from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes.
Relationships: Annie/Jeff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. never could be sweeter than with you

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters were written as connected one-shots at the time. It's not technically complete as I have drafts of two more chapters buuuuuutttttttttttt who knows when I will feel inspired to finish them so I decided to post these here now.

Annie and Jeff are friends, and they are drunk.

The friends part had come about as a slow burn over the three and a half years of their mercurial involvement with each other, and the drunk part had come about as a result of Jeff unwillingly throwing an impromptu party at his place when Annie, Troy and Abed had shown up after a night of playing a Friends marathon drinking game at Abed’s favorite new bar.

Abed was more into the TV themed décor and drink menu – which for a place called The Idiot Box were pretty perfect – than the actual drinking, but Troy and Annie had never played the game and both got smashed by 8 o’clock. Jeff was unclear why that meant they had to deposit themselves at his door, and more unclear why Abed said he’d be back for Annie after he put a passed-out Troy in the car and then didn’t come back. Just left her there, on her back on the floor in front of Jeff’s TV with her ankles crossed and her hands loosely folded over her stomach. She’d murmured something about liking the view of Jeff’s bookshelves from that spot.

It wasn’t so much a party as a series of slurred non-sequiturs ending in Jeff draining his fifth-ish beer of the night and chasing it with a shot of whiskey as he stood in his kitchen staring at Annie’s feet sticking out from behind his coffee table. There’s a little whimper and the feet shift. Jeff hears something that is probably a hand smacking weakly against a forehead.

“Whatcha been drinking, kiddo?”

‘Kiddo’ had kept slipping out despite a brief period of self-imposed creepiness and eventually he just quit biting his tongue at the end of sentences and she would give him a dark little grin sometimes that only encouraged it. She’s ‘kitten,’ when he’s pretending to be lecherous (he mostly uses that one when he’s out of arm’s reach because he generally gets smacked when his sentence ends in ‘kitten’) and ‘babe’ when they’re by themselves. She tends more towards ‘brother,’ if she’s telling him to man-up or ‘buddy,’ if she’s gleefully manipulating him. Only when she’s really pissed does he get ‘Winger’ed. Most of the time it’s ‘Jeff,’ with any number of inflections. He’s used to it.

“Vodka,” she groans. “A lot of vodka.”

“Hmmm,” Jeff hums, and tosses back another shot. He abhors being around drunk people when he’s sober and given the decent buzz he had going when they’d showed up, this is the most logical option to him. “Beer. You need beer.”

“Nooooooo-”

Jeff pulls two more out of the fridge and misjudges his proximity to the wall on his way out of the kitchen, slamming his shoulder back roughly. “Yeh-OW,” he groans as he makes his way across the living room.

He sits on the coffee table and hands a beer to Annie, who balances it in her hands on her stomach. She looks up at him blearily and pouts.

“I don’t want more,” she whines.

“One beer now and your hangover won’t be as bad tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“Oh, it is. Trust me I’ve been doing this a while.”

Annie giggles. “Yeah,” she sighs. Jeff glances at her from the corner of his eye as he takes a long pull from his beer. She sits up, with effort, and more than a few close calls at spilling beer all over his area rug. When she finally becomes upright she leans heavily against Jeff’s shin and sips at her beer. “Blecgh,” she murmurs through an upturned mouth.

“Why’d you guys come here?” he asks mildly. He feels Annie shrug against his leg. She hiccups.

“It’s close. Going home seemed like it would take a long time.”

“Abed’s good to drive right?”

“Oh, yeah he’s fine. Designated driver,” she adds, raising a pointed finger in the air and waving it at him.

“Good,” he smiles. He grabs her finger in his fist and huffs a laugh when she tries to yank it back and fails. He tightens his fist and takes a pull from his beer, laughing when Annie sets her beer down and hangs from his wrist with her other hand. She actually starts to pull herself up from the ground when he lets go and she falls back to the floor on her butt with a thump. She’s whines and hurls a few half-hearted insults and all he can do is laugh at her and hold his hands up in defense.

Somehow her slighted logic includes him sitting on the floor with her, “because jerks don’t deserve chairs.”

“It’s not a chair, it’s a table.”

“Whatever.”

Jeff does this kind of pivot-roll move and lies on his back on the floor next to Annie. She flops back down.

“Are you drunk too?” She asks suddenly.

“Yeah, kinda-” he stops to laugh. There’s not much reason to, but it seems funny – “why?”

“You just wouldn’t normally lay on the floor,” she mumbles.

She concentrates very hard on tipping her beer carefully into her mouth for a long swallow. Jeff reaches over her to swipe his bottle from the table where he’d left it and when he goes to lay back down he scoots around and lays his head on Annie’s stomach. She startles and coughs, curling up at the sudden weight and pulling her knees up to rest her feet flat on the floor. She braces herself up on her elbows and squawks at him.

“Hmmm, so much better,” he hums teasingly, his head turned toward her and his eyes closed. He’s got a goofy satisfied grin on his face and she would protest more but her dress is pooling at the tops of her thighs so she doesn’t exactly want to rouse him. After a moment she rolls her eyes and lays her head back down.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, Jeff laying there watching the angle where the ceiling and the wall meet bob slightly back and forth with each of Annie’s breaths. She folds her hands over her ribs and closes her eyes. His weight against her isn’t exactly welcome but it doesn’t make her need to puke like she thought it would at first so she just lets it be.

She starts to drift off, concentrating on the feeling of her head spinning and the quiet.

“Babe,” Jeff says quietly. She feels a slight shifting against her stomach but she doesn’t open her eyes.

“Hm?”

“You wanna try something?”

“What,” she sighs.

Jeff’s fingertips slide lightly over Annie’s leg. She stiffens but her eyes are heavy and she lets them stay closed. Jeff leans up onto one elbow to face her and scoots downward so he’s got one arm resting on the floor under her bent knees. When she forces her eyes open and props herself up on her elbows he’s fingering the edge of her rumpled dress with his free hand.

There’s a loose grin at the corners of his mouth and he’s raising one eyebrow a bit. “Well. I have a theory, and if I’m right, or even if I’m not, it could be . . . nice. Really nice.”

“What’s your theory?”

Jeff’s fingertips touch the back of her thigh again and she inhales. He turns his head and brushes his chin over her leg before looking back at her and squinting with some effort. His eyes take a moment to focus.

“Has anyone ever gone down on you?”

“What?” It comes out a little choked.

“Like, used their mouth and-”

“I know what it means, Jeff. Wh-why are you asking?” She blinks slowly; her eyes feel dry suddenly and she licks her lips, tasting beer. She doesn’t mind it as much as the first sip.

Jeff shrugs and smiles again. His fingers swirl a little more insistently against her skin. “Just something I’ve been wondering about. I bet you’d like it.” He pushes up and crawls toward her with an arm braced on the floor at either side of her hips until his mouth is next to her ear.

“I bet you taste good,” he adds in a whisper.

Annie’s head drops back a little and she closes her eyes again when she feels him reach back and walk two fingers from just below her bellybutton upwards before he rests his palm on her stomach gently.

“Hey, if not it’s fine. I’m just . . . curious,” he adds as he moves the hand that had been resting against her ribs to the floor and leans back to sit up over her.

Annie opens her eyes and pulls her head back up. “I haven’t,” she says softly. “I mean, I haven’t had anyone- . . . with anyone.”

Jeff nods like she’s telling him what movie she saw over the weekend. He eyes her. “Do you want to?”

Annie smiles, a corner of her mouth turning up, and she was blushing already from the heavy buzz and the heat of him braced half on top of her. She nods slightly. “Yeeaahh, I’d try it.”

Jeff smiles, and she glances down at his mouth. His teeth are nice, straight and white but not too white. His lips are just the right pink too, soft but not girly. He glances down and then back at her and after a pause, asks,

“Do you want to try it now?” His tone is light and a little teasing, like he’s enjoying drawing it out.

Annie pulls the smile off her face and raises an eyebrow at him. Jeff laughs softly at her expression and she breaks and giggles.

She quiets after a moment and reaches for him with one hand. Jeff leans forward into her touch and holds eye contact as her hand wraps around the back of his neck and she pulls him closer as she sits up to meet him. He grins into her mouth when he kisses her, closed lips and soft pressure. She pulls back and looks at him again, just looks quietly and sees it when his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

After another moment she smiles and nods and adds, “Yeah. I want to.”

Jeff grins at her and kisses her again, barely a peck before he turns his head and nuzzles over her cheek. His lips brush her jaw near her ear and he hums when he shifts his weight to one hand and slides the other over her hip and then her thigh. His hands are warm, his touch steady and light, slipping higher and higher and in moments he’s sliding the backs of his fingers against her underwear and humming against her throat when Annie gasps lightly.

His fingers hook inside the elastic at her inner thigh and slip against her and she jumps a little.

“Babe?” he asks, curling one finger and sliding a knuckle upwards until he catches a certain spot and Annie jumps again and tightens her grip around the back of his neck.

“Yes,” she exhales and scratches through his hair slightly.

Jeff smiles at her, her eyes screwed tightly shut as he explores her with light soft touches. She shivers now and then and makes a tiny squeak at the back of her throat. Jeff dips his head down again and mouths over her neck below her ear, reaching back with one hand to loosen her grip on the back of his neck and pull her hand away. He gives her neck a little scrape with his teeth and then a swirl of his tongue before leaning back.

He slips his hand out of her underwear, sitting up and starting to unbutton the flannel shirt he’s wearing. Annie’s knees drop back together at the same time her eyes pop open and she starts to protest when she sees what he’s doing.

Jeff chuckles. “I’m gonna need some mobility,” he explains. Annie’s eyes widen a little.

“You’ll see,” he grins. He pulls the shirt the rest of the way off, leaving him in just a soft gray t-shirt, and glances down, eyeing the light blue lacy underwear he’d just had his hand underneath. “You wanna take those off, or do you want me to?”

Annie gives him that dark little grin, the one she does sometimes when he calls her ‘kiddo,’ and he feels himself blushing when she hooks her thumbs beneath the material at her hips and shimmies out of them. Jeff takes them from her and drops them on top of his flannel. Annie sits up further and picks up her beer from the floor and sets it on the coffee table. She watches Jeff crawl over to sit back on his heels in front of her bent knees.

He curves his hands around her calves, barely brushing her skin. “Still drunk?” he asks quietly.

Annie shakes her head quickly. “Just, warm,” she says. “You?”

Jeff nods in agreement with her. “I’m a little buzzed,” he shrugs, and eyes her for a moment. “I’m okay if you’re okay.”

Annie nods. “I’m okay.”

She revels for a moment in the warmth of Jeff’s hands as they slide over her legs lightly, and then he’s gently tugging her legs open and crawling forward.

Annie lets out a breath and lays back. She shivers a little at the air against her bare skin as Jeff leans down and kisses the inside of her knee. There’s a rush of jitters up her spine when she feels his shoulders against the backs of her thighs as he stretches out on his stomach and moves closer. He mouths his way down her thigh and smoothes a hand up and down her leg, resting his other hand against her stomach and brushing her dress out of the way.

He swirls his fingertips over her inner thigh once more before trailing them between her legs. She’s not sure what to do with her hands but when Jeff finds the same spot he had before, this time with the pad of his thumb, she curls her fingers against the rug beneath her and closes her eyes. Her hips jump again and Jeff huffs out a little laugh and she feels his breath on her and realizes she’s getting wet already, slick under his fingers.

He turns his head to nose against her thigh and bites, sucks against her soft skin and laves his tongue out as he moves closer and gets comfortable between her legs. He replaces his mouth on her thigh with his hand and holds her lightly in place, rubbing his thumb in light circles over the spot he’d bitten and he knows she’s a little distracted by that when he leans in and licks her for the first time and a surprised little “Oh!” pops out of her mouth.

He grins and does it again with the flat of his tongue in a slow sweep before delving up and down with the tip. He opens his mouth a little wider and slides his tongue just inside her, then deeper when she lets out a long half-voiced sigh.

He can feel her relax into the sensation even as her hands fidget at her sides when he swirls his tongue inside her a few times before pulling back for a moment. He swallows and makes an involuntary sound of approval at the feel and the taste of Annie all over his tongue.

She sits up slightly, propped on her elbows again and stares down at him with darkened eyes and her mouth hanging open around a slightly ragged breath.

“Like it so far?”

She nods and a small sound escapes her throat before she chokes out, “Yeah.”

Jeff smiles lazily and turns to nibble at her thigh just next to the crease where her leg bends. He looks back up and holds eye contact as he leans in and slowly swirls the tip of his tongue around her clit.

A high throaty moan tears out from her throat and she claps her hand over her mouth, biting into the heel of her palm. Jeff squeezes her thigh and smirks. “I was right,” he says, and circles her clit again, this time with the tip of his index finger.

“Wha?”

He widens the circles slowly, sliding down to where she’s wetter, slick and sweet. “You do taste good.”

“Oh,” she breathes out.

“Have you ever . . .?” he trails off to fit his mouth against her again and press his tongue inside, curling it up and then letting her feel him swallow her taste down his throat.

“Oh god, Jeff.” He replaces his tongue with his fingertips again; circling lightly and watching her hips start to move with him. He catches her eye again as he pulls his hand away and licks her once more, a slow up and down, silky and smooth.

“Here,” he says, and he reaches up. “You never tasted?”

Annie looks shocked and slightly amazed, like the thought had never even occurred to her. She looks at his fingertips, glistening a little in the low light of his living room, and sits up further. She glances at him and he’s watching her, his eyes dark and heavy, waiting to see what she’ll do.

Annie touches his wrist and leans forward, sucks his fingertips into his mouth and touches her tongue to them experimentally. She hums around his fingers and takes them deeper, curling her fingers tighter around his wrist.

Jeff grunts under his breath when she twirls her tongue around his fingertips with a dexterity that’s a little shocking. Her eyes fly to his and she watches him right back as she pulls back slowly, her cheeks hollowing just slightly.

“Jesus, babe,” he sighs, and smudges over her lips with his thumb. He remains distracted until Annie lets go of his wrist and leans back down, propped up on her elbows and looking down at the picture he makes framed by her legs.

“Alright,” he leans down and bites low on her stomach, sucks at her skin enough to leave a mark. “Clearly we’re past the beginners stage.”

“What does that-”

Jeff curls his arms around to grab her inner thighs and pulls them further apart and leans in, presses his mouth against her clit and sucks. Annie lets out a sharp gasp and Jeff digs his fingers into her thighs a little when he feels her muscles twitch in rhythm with his tongue as he flicks it repeatedly over the spot that’s made her jump since they started.

He switches to long slow strokes again and looks up to watch her slide back down to lay on her back, her chest heaving with deep fast breaths. She’s flushed and sweat is starting to glow on her bare stomach as he keeps going, changing his pace and approach as soon as she starts getting tenser and her breaths start turning into moans.

He uncurls one arm from around her thigh and slips his fingers against her again in the circular motion she’d liked before, backing up and glancing up at her as he dips his finger slightly inside her. He’s not sure this was what she had in mind but he’s thinking about feeling her clenching and fluttering when she comes and he wants to feel it and taste her at the same time, satisfying another corner of his curious imagination.

“This okay?” He asks roughly, and she immediately nods and groans out, “God, yes, please-” and she breaks off when he presses the rest of the way in and twists experimentally, leaning in to swirl the tip of his tongue against her again.

Annie’s hips circle and shift and she lets out a pleading whimper. Jeff pulls out and then slides back in with two fingers this time and she groans low in her throat and her nails curl into his arm still wrapped around her thigh. He alternates sucking and licking at her clit, builds her up more and more until she’s starting to shake, his fingers pumping in and out with an occasional twist of his wrist getting an especially high moan out of her, and when he scrapes her lightly with his teeth she screams, the sound buried in her closed mouth and shielded by her hand again.

Her thighs tremble against him and she breathes harder, her toes curling against the floor, and she blindly reaches out to slide her fingers into his hair and hold him at a particular spot. Jeff hums against her and the buzz of his lips combines with everything else and makes the sensations start to break into a wave over her.

She vaguely feels his thumb making soft circles against her thigh as her orgasm rolls through her, back arched and her head thrown back. She tenses around his fingers and against his mouth, her thighs clenching and her fingers tightening into a fist in his hair.

Jeff works his mouth against her slower and softer as she comes down and her grip starts to loosen in his hair. He slips his fingers out of her and her hips roll again with the motion, then settle as he turns his head to mouth over her thigh like when he’d started.

Annie’s breath is audible in the dim quiet. She lets go of his hair and her hand falls limply to her stomach. Jeff slowly sits up, ignoring the slight creak of his back as he scrubs a hand through his hair to right it from Annie’s grip.

After a moment she stirs, starting to sit up and glance around, and Jeff reaches over to hand her underwear back to her. She takes them with a lazy smile but Jeff holds on and pulls her closer, leaning in at the same time to kiss her.

She makes a noise of surprise, and then it turns into a moan when he opens his mouth and runs his tongue over her lips and then into her mouth to slide against hers. Annie kisses him back, dazed and overwhelmed but still greedy for the taste of herself mingled with him. She hums against his lips finally and pulls back to wiggle back into her underwear and tug her dress back down.

Jeff pulls himself onto the couch and reaches down to haul her up with him. Annie flops next to him and they both stare at the ceiling for a moment.

“Well,” he says finally. “That was the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Annie giggles and says, “Jeff.” She shoves him weakly in the arm and he slouches deeper into the couch before leaning up into an also-slouched sitting position.

“You wanna sleep here?”

Annie nods with her head still resting against the back of the couch before remembering to add, “Please.”

He glances back at her and chuckles at her boneless draped position. “Told ya you’d like it.”

“I think you actually have to stop calling me kiddo now,” she murmurs, eyes closed.

Jeff laughs outright at that and turns forward again to rest his elbows on his knees and rub his palms together absentmindedly.

“We’re not gonna be weird now, are we?” She addresses his back, and reaches out a hand to scratch lightly at the small of his back through his t-shirt.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Jeff murmurs back. He twists and leans back, braced on his elbow on the back of the couch, and leans his temple on his fist. Annie turns her head to look at him. He grins.

“Really though, no more ‘kiddo,’” she repeats, holding up a finger that would be authoritative if she weren’t still flushed and mussed from her orgasm.

Jeff makes to grab her pointed finger again but she curls her hand into a fist to avoid him. Jeff just grabs her whole fist in his larger hand and yanks her towards him, going in to kiss her again mostly because he knows she’ll shriek and duck away. She does and he follows her backwards until he’s braced above her, both of them half-falling off the couch and laughing as he rubs his nose over her neck to tickle her.

Annie’s laughing and yelling, “No! Jeff! Cut it out!”

“Careful kitten, the neighbors are going to think I’m doing horrible things to you,” he laughs and pins both her wrists above her head and gets one knee planted on the couch cushions between her thighs. Annie pulls one knee up and rests it against his hip and smiles up at him defiantly.

“Aren’t you?” she challenges.

Jeff scoffs in amazement. “Uh, considering how little time it actually took to get you off, I highly doubt that was horrible.”

Annie laughs again and arches her back a little even though she’s blushing.

“Let me up, I wanna go to bed,” she says with a tinge of shyness, twisting her wrists in his hold.

Jeff obliges, but only to reach down and hook his arm around her waist and pull her up with him as he stands. He slings her over his shoulder and ignores her squealing and flailing as he heads toward his bedroom.

“So that’s the rule now?” He asks when he flops her down on the bed and she bounces, a mess of limbs and hair until she can right herself. “No more ‘kiddo’?”

Jeff unzips his jeans and kicks them to the floor as Annie shrugs out of her cardigan and scoots up the bed. She nods.

“And I definitely have to stop calling you ‘brother,’” she adds to Jeff’s back as he heads into the bathroom.

He winces and nods in agreement before rummaging in a cabinet drawer for an extra toothbrush. He holds it up and Annie sighs before crawling to the edge of the bed and padding over to him.

They stand side by side, occasionally catching each other’s eye in the mirror as they brush and share a new, secret, toothpaste-y grin. Jeff smacks her butt when she turns to leave after they’ve spit and rinsed and Annie whirls around and raises her hand to smack back. He backs up, laughing, until she’s almost gotten him to fall into the bathtub.

“Come on, Annie, cut it out, or I’ll never do that to you again.”

Annie freezes and her mouth pops open.

“Yeah,” Jeff points between them and raises an eyebrow. “You be nice and I’ll be nice.” He leans in closer and runs a hand over her hip and whispers in her ear, “I’ll be nice whenever you want, kiddo.”

“Ew! Jeff! See, it’s creepy now!”

She slaps his shoulder. Jeff rears back and in a split second she’s slung over his shoulder again, yelling in protest and dissolving into giggles when he tosses her on the bed and flicks off the light switch.

“Go to sleep, Annie. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Doing what?” she asks, still half-giggling as she slips under the covers.

“Reciprocation,” Jeff says as he rolls over onto his stomach and curls one arm underneath his pillow. He’s bracing for the smack he knows he kinda deserves for that when Annie pounces on him and straddles his waist, resting her hands on his back to steady herself.

“Okay,” she says brightly.

Jeff, who’d let out an “oof!” of surprise when she jumped on him, makes a wide-eyed face in the dark. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Reciprocating,” she says, scratching her nails lightly over his shoulder blades. “If you turn over,” she adds.

“I’m turning over but only because this is weird. Okay?”

“Oh-kaaaay,” Annie says, like he’s being slow.

Annie sits up a little and Jeff rolls over underneath her. Once he’s on his back he reaches up and finds Annie’s waist to hold her in place.

“Babe,” he says.

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to do this. You know that right?”

“Of course! Nobody has to give someone head, Jeff. It’s not a biological imperative to propagate the species.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean biologically so much as . . . did you just use that phrase?”

“What phrase?”

“’Give head’?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Fuck. That’s really hot.”

Annie giggles.

“But you don’t have to,” Jeff repeats, shaking his head a little to clear it.

Annie wiggles just slightly on top of him and he digs his fingers into her hips and yanks her forward a little to sit over his stomach.

“Do you not want me to?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask that question because we both know you’re a lot smarter than that.” He’s not sure, but he thinks Annie shrugs in agreement.

“Jeff, I wouldn’t be offering if I didn’t want to.”

“I’m not saying you don’t want to now, I’m saying I think you only want to because I already did it for you. I mean, it’s not like you’ve been walking around thinking about sucking my dick and just happened to have mentioned it tonight. . . . Wait, it’s not like that, right?”

“Well, I wouldn’t put it that way, but, the thought has crossed my mind.”

“Huh. Okay.”

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just. Surprising.”

“Well you developed a whole theory about me,” she shoots back.

“Yeah, Annie, I’m a guy. We think about sex all the time. You wouldn’t even say ‘penis’ out loud until a few months ago.”

“Well that’s different.”

“How?”

“When it’s a particular penis and not just any old one.”

“Okay, what are you saying?” Jeff takes one hand off Annie’s waist and reaches up to rub his eyes. Between his fading buzz and the sudden turn of the conversation he’s getting the beginnings of a stress headache.

Annie traces little designs with her fingernail over his chest through his t-shirt.

“I’m not a non-sexual person,” she starts.

“Oh I know.”

She huffs a little through her nose and taps his chest.

“I’m serious. I’m around you a lot, and you’re attractive, and I’m . . . curious.”

“You’ve done it before though, right?”

Annie shakes her head.

“You did not just shake your head.”

“Well, I just never wanted to with anyone.”

“Jesus.”

Annie leans down and brushes her lips along his cheek, then whispers right in his ear, “I bet I’ll like it.”

Jeff’s hands on her waist have slipped down to her hips and Annie shifts downwards a bit and rubs over him through his underwear. He loses his breath.

Annie starts peppering little kisses over his neck and pulls aside the neckline of his shirt for access to more skin. She fists her hands in the hemline of his shirt at his waist and tugs upwards.

“Can I?” she asks. Jeff sits up and raises his arms over his head so she can pull the shirt off of him. Her hands fall to his bare shoulders then, and he slides his over her neck and up into her hair and kisses her.

“Yes. Just . . . not because you think you’re supposed to, okay? Don’t ever do it for that reason.”

“Purely for my own satisfaction,” Annie whispers back before pecking him on the lips again, and then she’s off. Annie bounces up and he can actually feel the giddiness in her movements. She fumbles around on his bedside table for a second.

“I want the light on,” she says impatiently. Jeff reaches over and clicks it once and they both blink in the dim light, still shocking since their eyes had adjusted to the dark. “I want to see,” she murmurs as she leans back down and kisses him again, all brilliant smile and eyes sparking with anticipation.

Jeff smiles back at her, softer and kind of amazed. He closes his eyes and cradles the back of her head with his hand as she leans down and spreads more kisses over his neck, stopping to swirl her tongue out here and there. Her hands are insistent on his chest, pushing him to lie down and he complies, folding his arms behind his head.

She doesn’t take long to scoot downwards, pressing a line of light kisses over his chest and stomach on her way, and then she’s kneeling between his knees and sliding her fingertips under the waistband of his briefs. Annie tugs a little on the elastic, lets it snap back lightly and he hears her giggle when he jolts in surprise. At this he opens one eye and lifts his head to look down at her.

“I’ll be good,” she says sweetly. She leans down and pulls back the waistband again and plants a light kiss there, her chin nudging at him through his underwear. Jeff lets out a strangled sound and kind of falls back to the pillow at that. He manages to lift his hips when Annie tugs again and pulls the briefs all the way off. She runs her hands up over his thighs, palms soft and warm, then scratches lightly up and inward, and then she’s sliding a hand over him.

When she giggles softly again Jeff sighs. “Do I even want to know?”

“It’s just . . . it’s pretty,” she says, and Jeff has to prop himself up his elbows to stare at her. She’s kneeling there, one hand wrapped around his dick and twisting gently up and down and she grins at him.

Jeff doesn’t even know what to say to that so he lays back down and huffs out a laugh, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. When Annie leans down again and kisses his hip Jeff can feel the smile on her mouth when it presses against sensitive skin. He lets out a long slow breath which he promptly sucks back in when Annie’s hand slips down to palm at his balls. He mutters some syllables and makes a fist.

Her manual exploration apparently finished, Annie rests her hands on Jeff’s hips and licks, laving her tongue over him from base to tip. She wraps her hand around his shaft again and spreads her lips over his head, lets her spit get his skin slick so she can slide her mouth on and off him easily.

“Your skin is really soft,” she murmurs, curling her fist a little tighter.

Jeff finds his voice after a few breaths. “What’d you expect?”

“I don’t know. I never really thought about it.”

Annie takes him in her mouth again, sinking deeper this time. There’s a rush through his veins and she feels it against her lips and hums in surprise. She releases him with a pop of her lips and slides her tongue along the vein sticking out along one side of his shaft and pulls back for a second to inspect it.

He’s already starting to leak a little – considering he’d been half-hard from the moment she’d said she wanted him to go down on her – pre-cum beading up on the head of his dick and Jeff opens his eyes and watches when she stares at it for a second before gamely licking it up and rolling her tongue in her closed mouth for a moment to taste. He doesn’t get another delighted squeak but she seems contemplative for a moment before leaning back in to take him in her mouth again, deeper this time.

She goes gradually, dipping her head down a little lower each time before she bobs back up and gives an extra slide of her tongue over the tip. Jeff pulls his hands from behind his head and fists them in the sheets at his sides. Annie looks up and watches him, pouting her lips out and closing her teeth around him very gently. Jeff stiffens, worried this thing is going to take a very not-fun turn, but then she’s licking her way back up and touching her teeth again just lightly to the tip, barely scraping before she licks at him again.

Jeff’s hips lift slightly of their own accord when she sinks down again and she grins around him and huffs out a self-satisfied laugh through her nose. She braces a hand on his hip and sees from the corner of her eye when Jeff forces one hand to relax its grip on the blankets. She tests herself, sinking down until he bumps the back of her throat and she manages to cover it pretty well and not bite him when her gag reflex kicks in.

Jeff groans, this deep sound from his chest, and when she looks up at him he looks almost pained, his forehead wrinkled in a frown of concentration. He glances down at her for a moment, and then groans again when she slides her lips just over the head and sucks firmly before swirling her tongue again.

“I don’t believe you’ve never done this,” he grits out through clenched teeth.

“Mm-mm,” Annie hums her disagreement. Jeff’s hips twitch up again and he lets out another groan.

“Sorry. Fuck. Jesus,” he mutters.

A moment later his fingers are trailing through her hair and over her ear, just barely touching her. She turns her head into his touch and takes the moment to let him out of her mouth and slide her lips and tongue over him again from base to tip, slipping her hand down to try squeezing his balls gently.

“I’m close,” he mutters, and her eyes flick up to his. “Might not want to try swallowing your first time,” he adds.

Annie shrugs and pulls her mouth off him slowly but keeps pumping her hand up and down and watches his face carefully. Jeff’s hand slips to her elbow when she sits up and he holds it there, just faint pressure from his fingertips as he starts to tense.

His hips buck up in rhythm with her hand a few times and then he’s clenching a fist and groaning, his eyes screwed shut tight. Cum slides down over Annie’s fist, slick and warm, and she’s not sure when to stop pumping her hand until Jeff shivers and touches her wrist.

She opens her fist carefully and crawls up, meeting Jeff halfway as he sits up. He slings his arm around Annie’s shoulders and drags her closer to kiss her and she smiles and forgets for a moment that she still doesn’t know what to do with her hand. Jeff breaks the kiss and smears a wet sloppy one on her cheek and then down her neck and she curls her shoulder up and ducks away. Jeff laughs as he falls back to his pillow.

“You can go clean up,” he adds, nodding toward the bathroom and Annie hops from the bed and pads over to rinse off her hands.

She kicks the door most of the way shut and contemplates her hand for a moment before sucking one fingertip into her mouth. She makes a little face and tries again before turning the water on and rinsing the rest away. After she dries her hands and returns to the bedroom Jeff is tossing the briefs he’d been wearing across the room into the hamper next to his dresser. He has the blankets pulled up around his waist and he folds his arms behind his head when he lies back again.

“So,” he says.

Annie glances towards his dresser. “Can I have something to sleep in?” she interrupts.

He nods vaguely, “Second drawer.”

Annie picks out a soft black t-shirt and starts undoing the buttons down the front of her dress, still facing away from the bed.

“So,” she parrots back.

“So was it everything you dreamed it would be?”

“It was nice,” she says, pulling her dress over her head. She slips the t-shirt on and turns around to add with a smile, “I liked it.”

Jeff grins at her, his eyes widening a little when she reaches back and unhooks her bra, maneuvering the straps over her arms and then pulling the bra out one sleeve of the t-shirt.

“Sooooo,” she adds again as she crawls into bed and adjusts the covers. She rolls onto her side facing Jeff and watches him.

“So, I have the best ideas ever.”

Annie laughs. “You only had half the idea,” she reminds him.

“Still awesome,” he counters, shifting and rolling over onto his stomach with his arms folded under his pillow.

Annie’s eyes are starting to feel heavy and she reaches out and slides the backs of her fingers over Jeff’s arm. He smiles.

“Goodnight,” she murmurs, eyes already closed.

“Night babe.”

She smiles softly and lets out a satisfied little hum.

_


	2. follow you into the park

When Jeff gets a text from Annie on Saturday afternoon – three days after she’d been deposited at his place after a night out with Abed and Troy and subsequently very positively confirmed a pet theory of Jeff’s regarding what she would taste like when she came – asking to come over he answers “sure” immediately, then sits with his phone in his hand and rereads her text a few times.

“Can I come over?”

It doesn’t betray much.

Neither had Annie the last few days when he’d seen her at school. Everything had been normal, remarkably so. A few lingering glances, but all in all she acted like she hadn’t been squirming in delight on his living room floor with his head between her thighs just days before and he acted like she hadn’t made him see spots when she went down on him later that same night.

Even the morning drive to take her home the following morning had been fairly free of awkwardness. They bantered about music as he flipped through radio stations on the short ride. When he pulled up in the parking lot of her building she grinned and pressed her hand against his thigh briefly before hopping out of the car and fairly skipping to the door without a backwards glance.

Jeff elected to pass the whole thing off as an alcohol-fueled mutually beneficial one-off and bring it up only to himself on lazy afternoons like this one. He’d had nothing planned for the day aside from ignoring homework and possibly going to bed early and replaying the night in question in his mind a few more times in a row.

He squints at his phone for a few more moments before pulling himself off the couch. He goes into his bathroom, brushes his teeth, rearranges his hair, and washes his hands. He wanders back out to his living room and picks a few dirty dishes up from his coffee table to put in the sink, then goes to the bedroom to transfer yesterday’s laundry from the floor to the hamper and close his closet doors.

Before long his buzzer’s ringing and as soon as he opens his door Annie’s brushing past him with her backpack in tow.

“Thanks Jeff, I really appreciate this, I would have used the library at Greendale but apparently that’s where the new glee club is practicing now and this paper is due on Monday and the walls at our place are just so thin. I don’t even know what Troy and Abed are doing in the Dreamatorium all day when they have homework but-”

“Ah. You came to do homework.”

Annie gives him a little grimace. “Is that okay? I don’t want to impose, I just-”

“It’s fine, no problem,” Jeff cuts her off breezily. “Need anything?”

“No, I have everything.”

They stand there for a moment and Annie fingers the zipper on her backpack. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before she blurts out,

“It should only take me an hour and a half or so. And I really appreciate it…” she trails off, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

Jeff eyes her for a second and grins slowly. Annie smiles back. He leans in and slides a hand low over her hip. “Don’t mention it babe.”

He raises his eyebrows before turning around to flop down on the couch and she joins him, sitting at the other end and kicking off her shoes before turning sideways and stretching her legs out with her computer in her lap.

Half an hour later Annie’s entrenched in her paper and Jeff’s too bored to function.

“Annie.”

“Hm?”

“I’m bored.”

“What were you doing before I got here?”

“Being bored.”

“Well, what would you be doing if I weren’t here?”

“I dunno. Something interesting.” Jeff sighs and drags himself off the couch, slumping his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Annie doesn’t look up from her laptop but she rolls her eyes a little. “Don’t let me keep you then,” she sighs.

“Can’t you take a break?” He asks, appearing over her shoulder. He sets the glass down on the coffee table.

“I can’t stop now, I’m on a roll.”

“On a roll?” He leans down and rests his chin on her shoulder.

“Jeffff…”

“Mm?” he hums into her hair. He slowly slides his hands around her stomach.

Annie takes her fingers off the keyboard and leans back against the arm of the couch, tilting her head up to look at him upside down as he stands back. She watches him for a second, and opens her mouth to say something, but she’s cut off by his phone ringing.

“It’s the landline, don’t worry about it.”

“You have a landline?”

“It came with my cable,” he shrugs quickly.

The phone silences after two rings, then a few moments later it starts again.

“You’re really not going to get that?”

“It’s probably a telemarketer,” Jeff says.

Annie rolls her eyes and gets up, crossing quickly to the small desk against the wall and snatching the phone off the cradle before Jeff can catch her.

“Hello? . . . oh, um, yes he is. Hold on please.”

Annie holds the phone out to him. Jeff winces and takes it.

“Hello? . . . Heyyyyyy Miranda. Yeah, sorry, I’m not available.” Jeff’s eyes flick over to Annie and she’s watching him but trying to look like she’s not. “Nope, not tomorrow either,” he adds. “Uh, really, thanks but no thanks, okay? Okay, bye.”

Jeff hangs up the phone and stands there for a second, gauging the level of tension in Annie’s silence. She’s standing next to the couch fiddling with a notebook. She raises her eyebrows at him, looking a little amused, a little expectant. Jeff takes a step closer, watching her watch him.

“We want to keep this as . . . neat as possible, right?” he asks, silently bracing himself.

Annie just nods and gives him a little once over before meeting his eyes again.

“I like things neat,” she confirms.

He cracks a grin as he closes the space between them. Annie’s backed up to the back of the couch and Jeff reaches down and lifts her up to sit on it precariously. He nudges her knees apart with one of his and steps between them, taking the notebook from her hands and dropping it behind her, then trailing his hands up and down her sides as hers run up his arms to his shoulders.

“Do you have more theories to test?” she asks with a little grin.

“Oh yes. But if you think of any yourself, I might be willing to hear them.”

Jeff’s hands span her ribcage and he sweeps his thumbs out to brush against the undersides of Annie’s breasts quickly and lightly. She shivers a little but clasps her hands around his neck and puts on an exaggerated thinking face.

“I’ll let you know,” she murmurs, leaning up and just barely touching her parted lips to his. Jeff responds, bending closer and taking the opportunity to brush his thumbs over her again, this time making firmer contact. Annie sighs at the sensation and adds, “When I’m done with my paper.”

“Ugggghhhhhh,” Jeff groans. He tears himself away and heads dejectedly towards his bedroom. “Wake me up when you’re done,” he calls over his shoulder.

Annie turns and slides down to sit on the couch again, her legs folding under her bonelessly. “Okay,” she answers weakly.

An hour later, Annie tiptoes into Jeff’s room and lets her eyes adjust for a moment to the dim light coming in around the curtains at the windows. Jeff’s in bed on top of the covers, lying on his back, one hand resting over his stomach and the other at his side. His eyes are closed and his breathing is deep and even.

“Jeff?” she calls softly. He doesn’t respond.

She moves to the side of the bed and whispers his name again, barely above a breath. His breathing stays slow and even and he doesn’t stir.

Carefully, watching his face all the while, Annie crawls onto the bed and settles herself over him with her knees on either side of one of his legs. She holds her weight off him as much as she can with her hands braced on the mattress at his sides.

She leans in a little and smiles, “Are you really asleep?”

He doesn’t respond and she lets herself slowly ease down until she’s fully seated against his thigh, moving her hips slightly before she catches herself. She runs her hand lightly over his shoulder and he shifts a little and hums under his breath.

She leans in further and feathers her lips over the underside of his jaw. Stubble scrapes her lips and she feels him inhale suddenly. He stirs as she pulls away and she watches his face carefully, his eyes just starting to flutter open when she swoops back down and kisses him, feels him reach for her and start to open his mouth under hers.

“Shhh,” she murmurs, pulling back just barely. “Stay asleep,” she adds before she ducks down to run her tongue over a vein in his neck. He’s still and tensed for a moment, and his breathing is shallower than before. His hand falls back to the mattress and he runs his thumb over her knee a few times.

“Okay, ‘m asleep,” he mumbles fuzzily.

She feels him settle back and waits for him to go slack beneath her again before she leans back and pulls her arms out of the sleeves of her top and over her head, letting it drop to the floor next to the bed and leaving her in just a soft cotton tank over her bra. Her eyes keep flitting up to his face; every time she expects he’ll have an eye open, watching her.

She carefully picks up Jeff’s hand laying over his chest and sets it down next to him, then lays herself against his chest, resting her cheek against him and listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat for a few moments. Annie fiddles with a button on his shirt for a moment before popping it open. She sits up and glances at his face again. She takes a deep breath, wondering if she’s imaging the tiny upward tilt of the corner of his mouth.

She opens two more buttons and trails a fingertip down his sternum, swirling little circles out here and there, then opens the last two buttons and lays her palms flat on his stomach to run them back up and brush the halves of his shirt out of the way.

She freezes with her hands still spread flat on his pecs when Jeff inhales deeply. She holds her breath. His eyes stay closed, his face relaxed.

Annie flexes her fingers against his skin and runs her hands up over his shoulders, opening his shirt a little wider and gently pushing the collar away from his neck. She leans forward to kiss his neck again and he twitches when her hair brushes over his chest.

She noses along the underside of his jaw and up to his earlobe, pulling it between her lips, flicking with her tongue and biting very softly before working her way back down over his throat. When she swirls her tongue out into the little well above his collar bone he seems to shiver just slightly.

She shifts her hips, just a slight scoop upwards, but the seam of her jeans is uncomfortably sharp and she pulls back quickly. She sighs and drops down, rests her forehead against Jeff’s chest with her hands stretched up to rest on his shoulders. She breathes in and out a few times, blinking rapidly. She tips her chin down just enough to mouth softly along a ridge of muscle, warm and solid and moving softly with his breath.

Slowly she sits up and reaches down to unbutton and unzip her jeans. She leaves them that way, planting one hand back against the mattress and arching forward to run the other through Jeff’s hair, brushing it back off his forehead. She splays her fingers through it, mussing it slightly. This time when her eyes trail down his face she’s sure she sees one of Jeff’s eyes twitch.

She runs her fingertips down his temple, along his jaw, and over his lower lip, tugging it out just slightly so she can lean in and bite lightly then suck just a little.

His lips part and she feels his chin tilt up slightly before she pulls away. She stares down at him, biting her lip and keeping her hands carefully against her own thighs. She can feel herself blushing deeply, nerves clutching tightly at her throat.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” she warns under her breath, only half expecting him to really hear her.

Jeff lays motionless, his face totally slack. She lets her eyes run over him, down to one hand lying relaxed at his side. Annie reaches out cautiously and runs her hand from his shoulder down his arm and over his palm, smoothing his fingers open over the sheets. She reaches over and picks his hand up with both of hers, holds it up and inspects his fingernails.

She lines her palm up with his and tests the length of her fingers against his, knits their fingers together, and runs hers from the ridges of his knuckles to the blunt tips, scrutinizing closely. She leans closer until she’s running her lips over the pads of his index and middle fingers and opening her lips around them. She dips them into her mouth just slightly, swirls her tongue around first one fingertip and then the other.

From the corner of her eye she watches Jeff’s face as she closes her lips and sucks his index finger further into her mouth, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she hums lightly and hollows out her cheeks when she pulls back.

Jeff’s brow furrows just barely and his eyelids flutter.

Annie releases his fingertip from her mouth with a little pop, lays his hand back down, and bends at the waist to lay flat against his chest, sliding her hands beneath his shoulders and nuzzling her nose under his jaw. She sighs deeply and curls her hips against his leg again, grinning quietly when she feels his abs tense against her own stomach. She pulls herself away and slowly crawls off of him to stand next to the bed.

She slides her jeans down over her hips and kicks them off next to her top on the floor. She stands still for a second and watches him, feels how the air is cool against the backs of her knees. She can see a slight tension in his face and his breathing is shallower and quicker than when she’d come in.

She crawls back over him and settles with her knees on either side of his hips this time, letting her weight down and shifting slightly to test the friction of him and his jeans against her thin cotton underwear. She can tell he’s getting hard already, asleep or not, and she rolls her hips just barely from side to side, holding her breath. There’s a barely perceptible rough edge to his exhale.

She repeats the movement once, and again when she finds a good angle, sitting up slightly to give herself more leverage. This time when she grinds out a circle a little moan escapes with Jeff’s next breath, barely audible but there. Annie takes a breath and braces a hand on Jeff’s chest, rolling her hips in a wider circle and letting out her own soft moan. She lowers herself until she can run her lips over his earlobe again and sing song quietly,

“Jeeeeff.”

He immediately lets out a questioning grunt and Annie lets out a breath and giggles softly. She sighs and grinds her hips against him again.

“Wake up,” she whispers.

In the next moment Annie’s on her back with Jeff looming over her, one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand cradled behind her head.

“Jesus Babe,” he murmurs in her ear.

He lets her get comfortable on the pillow and runs his hand over her cheek and jaw, down over her throat and lower, following with his eyes as he runs the backs of his fingers over her chest and dips them just under the neckline of her tank. He takes his time, barely touching her and skimming away quickly until Annie arches her back and whines at him. Jeff laughs.

“What, you get to torture me for as long as you want and I just have to take it?”

“Torture?” she laughs and lets out a shaky breath.

“You. Are. Terrible,” he murmurs, punctuating each word with a kiss along her throat.

Annie pouts and wraps her arms around Jeff’s neck. “What are you going to do about it?” She wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes to bring his hips tighter and closer between her thighs.

Jeff chuckles darkly and grinds his hips against her roughly. Annie lets out a high gasp and tightens her grip around his neck. He splays his hand beneath the small of her back and braces her to give a firm twist of his hips.

Annie whimpers after a moment and pulls away, “Wait wait, take off your pants.”

“Uh-”

“No, I just mean, your jeans, they’re too rough it’s not-”

“Shit, sorry.”

Jeff rolls away quickly to stand next to the bed. He takes his shirt the rest of the way off and undoes the button and zipper of his jeans, looking over Annie as he does. She lays on her back, her knees bent and legs parted with her feet flat on the bed, one hand held to her mouth and toying with her bottom lip.

“Hi,” she says softly, her voice hoarse.

“Hey there,” he smiles back, his eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed. “Finish your paper?”

She nods, and her soft smile turns a little mischievous. Jeff eyes her with a squint and cocks his head to one side, his grin growing wider as he leans over and crawls with a predatory focus over her on the bed.

“Babe.”

“Hm?”

Jeff sits back on his heels for a moment, his hands resting on Annie’s bare knees.

“Am I some kind of reward?”

“I didn’t plan it that way,” Annie demurs. She reaches for him but Jeff holds her knees together and levels her with a mock appalled face.

“Annie. You’re using me for my unbelievably toned body as part of some emotionless system of sexually incentivising your own academic accomplishments?” He folds his arms over his chest and huffs.

Annie sits up and parts her knees to reach up and tug at Jeff’s arms. When she doesn’t quite have the leverage he gives her a hand to pull herself up onto her knees. They face each other, smiling, flushed, and barely clothed. She trails her fingertips over his chest and bats her lashes at him.

“Do you really mind?” She asks sweetly.

“Fuck no.”

Jeff grabs her around the waist and rolls across the bed onto his back, Annie splayed on top of him shrieking with shocked giggles. She’s barely righted herself before she’s rolling off of him and tugging him on top of her again, arranging her legs on either side of his hips. She wriggles happily beneath him and scratches at his sides, laughing when he jerks away and glares at her for tickling him.

Annie holds eye contact as she slides one hand down his chest and stomach to rub experimentally over his underwear. Jeff sighs and leans into it, his eyes falling closed as she maps him out and feels him grow even harder under her hand. He braces himself on one hand and plays his other over her ribs, higher until he’s cupping her breast and squeezing gently. Annie arches into it, and when Jeff runs his hand down her side to her hip he feels the searching rhythm her hips have started.

“Here,” he takes her wrist and pulls her hand away from him, placing it back around his neck and reaches back down to cup her over her underwear and feel the heat and dampness against his palm.

She works her hips against his hand, sighing at the friction he’s giving her. Jeff watches her as he takes his hand away and presses his hips between her thighs again, opening her up and grinding against her through two soft layers of cotton.

Annie’s eyes pop open and her arms tense around his shoulders. They stare at each other and Jeff thrusts again purposefully, unable to hold back a grin when Annie’s eyes bug out and her nails curl into his shoulders.

“Like that?”

Annie whimpers something unintelligible, then, after a moment, “Does it . . . oh – for you?” She pulls her arms from around his neck and reaches down to grip at his hips, sneaking one hand further to grab at his ass and pull him tighter against her.

“Hello,” he mutters, laughing as he reaches down himself to slide a hand over the back of her thigh and press her leg up, changing the angle and eliciting a high pitched gasp from her. Jeff drops his head to the pillow next to hers and groans, adding a little circular twist and grinning again at the guttural moan she lets out next to his ear, loud in his quiet room.

“You’re a screamer, aren’t you?” he asks, recalling a few choice noises she’d made the first time he’d had her close to coming underneath him.

“I don’t know,” she gasps back, sounding a little exasperated. “Don’t stop,” she adds urgently.

Jeff quickly braces himself up again and watches her face as a few thrusts and a twist later her mouth drops open and her eyes screw shut, short keening cries repeating over and over as her hips lose rhythm against his and she digs her fingers against his tensed muscles. Eventually she trembles, her grip loosens and she braces her hand against his hip to soften his movements.

They lay still, pressed together and breathing hard and fast for a few moments and then Jeff carefully lifts himself off of her and rolls to his back next to her. Annie glances over, her gaze lingering and trailing down his body.

She rolls over and tucks herself against his side, scooting closer when Jeff slings his arm out to let her. His eyes are closed and his own breathing is a little ragged around a sigh when she curves one leg over his and runs a hand over his stomach. Annie leans her head on Jeff’s shoulder and quickly slides her hand into his briefs. Jeff lets out a short groan and the sound resonates in his chest.

She sits up and pulls his briefs down and out of her way, laying a hand on his stomach and rubbing lightly over his skin as she lays back down next to him.

“Jeff?”

“Mm.”

“You have to tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, okay?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, I haven’t done this very many times.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“Fine?”

He can feel her about to spring up and get back into studying mode so he clamps his arm around her waist and fists his hand in her tank top.

“I can give you a report card if it’s that important to you, but “F” isn’t going to mean what you think it means.”

“What does it- Oh.” Annie blushes when Jeff chuckles at her, but then he trails his fingertips over her shoulder lightly and quiets except for a sigh when she wraps her hand around him and squeezes.

“I mean,” she starts again, “If we’re going to be doing . . . this . . . I might as well get it right.”

“Shit, that’s- oh god,” Jeff murmurs, opening his eyes and glancing down at her small hand wrapped around his cock.

Annie smiles and props herself up on one elbow and watches her own movements. She runs her thumb back and forth over the tip, smearing a little precum around before she pulls her hand away and up to her mouth to spit into her palm with all the delicacy she can.

“Like that?” she asks, echoing his question from earlier. Jeff tightens his arm around her waist, crushing her closer and turning his head to mouth blindly over her collarbone.

“Yes – fucking – yes,” he mutters into her cleavage, reaching up to bury his other hand in her hair and bring her mouth down to his.

Annie resumes the slow measured pumping of her hand as she kisses back, twisting her wrist and sometimes opening her hand just to slide her fingers from base to tip, slip down and palm at his balls and grin into his mouth when he lets out a loudly satisfied hum.

“You’re distracting me,” she whispers, playful scolding belied by the husky breathiness of her voice. She makes herself open her eyes and looks down again, fascinated at the sight of Jeff stretched out next to her, all tanned skin over rippling muscle tensing and clenching at her movements.

When she hears Jeff huff out a strained laugh she glances back at him and blushes when she finds him watching her survey her own work.

“Enjoying the view?” he asks. His hips roll up into her hand as she pumps slowly up and down and she grins and nods.

“Are you?”

Jeff nods, wide-eyed and lets his hand trail down her shoulder to palm at her breast again. Annie tips her head forward to rest her forehead against Jeff’s jaw and he turns his head to mouth over her skin and murmur, “little faster?” When she complies in moments he’s tensing, his eyes squeezed shut tight and his hand falling away from her chest to fist in her tank at her stomach.

He turns his face into her hair and she feels his sharp exhalations against her ear and neck and the power of his arms crushing her against his chest as his hips spasm and buck up into her hand now slicked and dripping. She collapses against him as his grip loosens and her arm goes slack, her muscles protesting the constant motion she’s not used to.

They’re quiet until Jeff stretches his arms over his head and groans at the motion, flexing his wrists and glancing around for his underwear as Annie rolls off the bed and slips into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she comes back out Jeff’s sitting up in bed, feet on the floor and his head hung low, yawning.

She smiles and leans down to pick up her jeans from the floor. “Going back to sleep?”

“I might,” he mumbles as another yawn hits him and he screws his face up and sighs.

“Sorry I woke you,” she murmurs next to his ear as she stoops to pick up her top.

Jeff laughs and grabs a handful of the material and tugs her with him as he flops onto his back on the mattress.

“Are you,” he intones, keeping a grip on her shirt and curling his other arm behind his head.

“Not if you aren’t,” Annie smiles, holding his gaze and trying subtly to pick the fabric from between his fingers. Jeff tightens his fist and grins at her as she pouts and smacks at his wrist. “Jeff, you’re going to rip it, I like this shirt!”

“It won’t rip if you stop pulling.”

“Let go and I’ll stop pulling.”

Jeff does let go, but only to haul her down on top of him. Annie falls forward with a squawk and their teeth bump when he tries to kiss her but they get it right after a moment and fall into a deep kiss, open mouths and searching tongues.

Annie shoves back against Jeff’s chest and sits up, shaking out her shirt and pulling it over her head. Jeff lets his arms fall limply to the mattress and watches her silently.

“I do have to go,” she adds as she combs her fingers quickly through her hair. “I make dinner every Saturday.”

“Aw, what a happy little family,” Jeff teases. Annie rolls her eyes and glances down at Jeff’s fingers twining through her belt loop and lets him tug her forward one more time.

“Are you the daddy then?” she purrs in his ear.

Jeff lets out a dark laugh, totally scandalized as Annie grins in victory and bounces back off the bed and out into the living room, gathering up her laptop and toeing back into her shoes quickly.

“Oh, I’ll be somebody’s daddy,” she hears Jeff call out.

She laughs and lets the door slam behind her on her way out.  



	3. like it's only you and me

Jeff slouches into Abed’s favorite bar, the Idiot Box, on Wednesday night.

It’s been a week since this thing with Annie started, “this thing” being her coming to his apartment and them getting each other off in various ways, although to be fair it’s only happened twice.

Abed invited Jeff to the TV trivia tournament as they left the study room for lunch and Annie had caught Jeff’s eye briefly with an inscrutable look before she kept walking. Distracted, Jeff mumbled a non-committal agreement to Abed and had forgotten about it by the time he got home that afternoon.

That is until Annie texts him at 9:30 that night: “where are youuu”

He frowns at his for a moment, getting a sudden sense of déjà vu of the last time she’d texted him that weekend and the way they’d spent the afternoon – her finishing a paper and then crawling into bed with him as he napped and proceeding to wake him up . . . creatively – before he shrugs into a jacket and heads out.

The place is decent-sized, just one big space with the walls lined with half-moon booths and tables scattered in the open space and every bit of available wall space is filled with a screen; the wall behind the bar is lined with them and every walled-off booth along the perimeter has its own flat screen.

Abed waves to him from the booth he and Troy are sharing with Annie, and when she sees Jeff approaching she waves animatedly.

“Hey guys,” Jeff greets them as he slides into the booth next to Annie.

“Jeffff! You caaaame!” Annie, giggling, throws her arms around him and squeezes, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Annie’s doing really good at trivia tonight,” Troy says, a little too loudly and without inflection. He glares at Jeff and shakes his head slowly from side to side.

“Annie’s really wasted,” Abed clarifies as he studies the remote keypad they use to answer trivia questions displayed on every TV screen throughout the place.

“I see that,” Jeff says, raising his eyebrows at Troy, who rolls his eyes and shrugs in return. “Hey Kiddo,” Jeff adds, addressing Annie who’s still draped over him. “Having a good time?”

“Uh-huh.” Annie nods against his shoulder and picks up her drink to suck at the straw.

“Let me get the next round,” Jeff offers. He takes a quick inventory of the table; Troy and Abed have a pair of nearly empty beer bottles between them, there are three overturned shot glasses in the center of the table, and three empty glasses in front of Annie.

“I’ll come with!” Annie pipes up and wriggles out of the booth behind Jeff as he gets up. Annie darts in front of Jeff and positions herself between him and the bar, caged on either side by his arms as he leans his hands against the padded edge.

“Uh, hi,” Jeff grins down at her.

“Hi,” she repeats, smiling brightly. She clasps her hands behind her back for a moment and looks up at him through her lashes. Jeff tilts his head to one side and watches her.

“What’s this?” he asks, looking her over briefly. Her cardigan is a little askew, almost falling off one shoulder as she shrugs in response.

“Nothing.”

“Really.”

“Of course. I’m just saying hi.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing.”

Jeff leans in a little and watches Annie’s eyes widen in anticipation as he does. He pulls her cardigan back onto her shoulder and Annie takes the opportunity to unclasp her hands and lean into him, her hands sneaking up to his sides inside his jacket.

The bartender finally acknowledges him and Jeff leans closer to give his order over the top of Annie’s head. She tilts her chin up, nose brushing over his neck and traces the tip of her tongue over his Adam’s apple. Jeff slides a hand through her hair quickly, leaning away after a moment.

“Nothing, huh?” he repeats.

Annie’s fingers trail over his belt and under his shirt to scratch at his skin lightly, tracing around his hipbones. Jeff twitches and snatches her hands away quickly, holding her wrists lightly in one hand and using the other to wag a long finger at her.

“Public place, babe, careful.”

“I don’t care.”

“You think you don’t care because you’re drunk. If you weren’t, you’d care.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Uh, because you magically manage to restrain yourself at school.”

“Well, that’s school, now we’re just out.”

“Yeah, with Abed and Troy.”

“They don’t care, they’re playing trivia.”

Annie leans in again, sliding her hands out of his easily and snaking her arms around Jeff’s waist under his jacket again. She scratches at the small of his back through his shirt and he lets his hands fall back to propping him up against the edge of the bar on either side of her.

“I’m pretty sure they’ll notice if I crawl under the table,” Jeff says in a low voice. Annie inhales and blushes as Jeff smiles down at her dangerously.

The bartender sets their drinks down and Jeff extricates himself from Annie to pull out his wallet. Annie pouts when he hands her two bottles to carry back to the table, and Jeff chuckles at her and gives her ass a little smack before he picks up the remaining two drinks and follows her back to the booth.

Troy and Abed seem happy enough to play trivia mostly in peace now that they’ve positioned Jeff to distract Annie and if he thinks about that too hard he wonders if they really forgot about her at his place the week before or if they chose not to remember to come back for her. She’s not even a bad drunk, he thinks darkly as she chatters beside him, leaned up against his arm.

When Troy gets up to go to the bathroom and Abed goes to the bar to get the next round Annie wastes no time abandoning her drink on the table and turning her body even more into Jeff’s, curling her arms around one of his and resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Take me home?”

Jeff swirls the Scotch in his glass and watches the reflections from the TVs in the sticky table top. “You wanna come home with me?”

“I can’t spend the night again, they’ll think . . . they’ll think something.”

“So you want a ride.”

When he catches her eye he’s legitimately shocked at the sly smile on her face. “You want me to drive you to your apartment,” he amends, grinning even as he rolls his eyes at her.  
She’s drawing designs on his thigh over his jeans now.

“You could . . . come in, if you want,” she says, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. She pulls herself a little more upright and nuzzles against his neck, her lips brushing his ear when she repeats, “take me home, Jeff.”

“Bossy,” he mutters back around a smile. He spies Troy heading back over from the corner of his eye and reaches over to squeeze Annie’s knee. She miraculously takes the hint and disentangles herself from him so they’re sitting as they were before by the time Troy’s nodding at them as he waits for Abed to come over and slide back into his spot in the booth with their drinks.

Jeff’s hand still rests on Annie’s knee, her tights smooth under his fingers. He thanks Abed for the beer he’d requested and smoothes his palm up Annie’s thigh as he takes a drink.

Annie’s legs first clench together, then part slightly after a moment. He glances over at her and she’s wide-eyed, staring into her drink and stirring it erratically. Jeff nudges her side gently with his elbow and she catches his eye for just a moment, smiling when he winks at her. He swirls his fingertips over her leg in a lazy pattern, edging higher and higher before dipping back towards her knee. Annie clears her throat and parts her knees a little more.

Jeff answers a question in the trivia game and sets his bottle down to high five Troy. Beneath the table he nudges Annie’s legs further apart and bites his tongue to keep from making a sound when he can finally reach the apex of her thighs. Heat rolls off of her skin as he traces up the seam of her tights with his pinky finger.

Annie shifts again, resting her elbows on the table and sliding her hips just slightly forward to nudge more firmly against his hand. Jeff grips and tugs at her inner thigh, pulling her leg up to rest over his own knee and taking his time to circle his fingertips slowly upwards again.

He takes a slow sip of his beer and glances around the bar casually, grinning to himself when one of Annie’s hands drops to his leg. He turns his attention back to the table after a moment, squinting in concentration as he pretends to focus on the question they just received while his thumb slowly delves in a long upwards stroke, pausing to circle and press in a spot that makes Annie’s hand clench tight on his leg.

She leans over to conference with Abed about another question, and when Jeff sneaks a glance at her there’s a flush creeping over her throat that he recognizes. She’s fiddling with the straw in her drink, dragging it slowly in and out of her glass in a rhythm that matches his movements under her skirt, constrained as they are.

Suddenly her hand slides up Jeff’s thigh and she palms at him over his jeans, light pressure and a quick squeeze here and there. Jeff covers a groan by clearing his throat and Annie catches his eye and grins at him. He’s almost got his fingertips hooked under the edge of her underwear through her tights but without ripping them he can’t get any further.

Annie’s fingers are sliding up over the button of Jeff’s jeans when Troy and Abed erupt in confused anger at the latest scores being displayed on the screens and they both slide out of the booth with the game remote and head over to the guy running the game from the DJ booth.

Jeff turns and has to pull his hand from between Annie’s legs because of the angle, but he grabs at her hip with his other hand and pulls her a little closer as he leans in, his back turned to the rest of the room and effectively shielding them from view as she curls her fingers into the neckline of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Take. Me. Home. Jeff,” she murmurs against his mouth.

“So _bossy_ tonight,” he mutters back. He glances over his shoulder and sees a little group of trivia game players has now formed around the DJ booth.

“Maybe I like to be in charge sometimes,” Annie answers, biting lightly at his earlobe and trailing her lips over a vein standing out in his neck.

“Oh I know you do,” he murmurs. Annie crosses her legs primly so both are resting over his knee, her feet dangling off the floor. She bobs one ankle up and down and smiles at him impishly when he turns back to face her with a grin.

“But so do I,” Jeff adds, reaching down to slide a hand up her thigh and under her skirt again, this time reaching up to grab her ass and yank her up closer against him so she’s almost totally in his lap. He leans further over her until she’s about to tip backwards against the seat of the booth.

Her eyes flare dark and challenging for a second and she slides a hand back down his stomach, arching her back and pressing against his chest, curling her other arm around his neck to keep herself upright.

She glances over his shoulder and quickly slides back to sitting upright and properly in the booth with her feet resting on the floor, her ankles crossed and her hands folded in her lap. Jeff follows suit, leaning his elbows on the table and twirling his beer bottle on its edge back and forth.

“Resolved?” he asks as Troy and Abed slide back into the booth. He barely hears the reply when the toe of Annie’s shoe nudges up his calf. She makes a show of yawning and slumping.

“You okay?” Troy asks.

“I’m just getting tired all of a sudden,” Annie murmurs around another yawn.

Troy glances at his phone for the time. “We still have two more rounds . . .” he trails off. Abed keeps his eyes totally averted, buried again in the game.

“You guys stay, I’ll take her,” Jeff cuts in easily. He tips back the rest of his beer and slides out of the booth, stepping back to let Annie pass.

“Thanks man. See you at home, Annie.”

“Bye,” Abed adds emphatically, holding up a hand in a motionless wave without looking up.

They don’t make it to the exit. Annie fairly dances around Jeff as they make their way across the bar, walking backwards in front of him and sneaking her hands up under his shirt again while he brushes her away.

“Can you wait ten minutes?” he laughs, caging her hands in his and maneuvering her to his side so he can hook his arm around her shoulders and make her walk forwards.

“No,” she retorts, turning and snaking her fingers underneath the neckline of his shirt as she goes up to her tiptoes to nudge his shoulder with her chin.

Jeff glances over her head and sees the hallway leading to the bathrooms and quickly navigates them towards it, silencing Annie’s outcry of protest by leaning in to press her back to the wall and kiss her roughly. She responds with delight, curling her arms around his neck and arching up against him as she opens her mouth to let his tongue in. Jeff pulls away and glances over his shoulder after a few moments when a woman yelling into her cell phone stumbles past. Annie arches her hips against his and he looks down at her warningly.

“This’ll be more fun if you let me take you home.”

She pouts and folds her arms. Jeff' laughs and leans in, palming at her. “How did I never know you were so insatiable?”

“You never asked,” she purrs back, slipping past him and tugging on his elbow until he follows her to the exit.

Jeff’s Lexus is parked at one edge of the parking lot, half-inside the circle of light cast by an overhead streetlight. He directs Annie there with a hand on her waist, subtly steering her clear of puddles on the asphalt on the way. When he goes to open the passenger door for her, she spins and leans against the door until it closes, tugging at Jeff’s jacket with a suddenness that makes him stumble forward. Annie fists her hands in his jacket and smiles up at him, giggling softly under her breath.

“Jeff are you drunk?”

“Uh, no, you’re just weirdly fast and coordinated when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

Jeff pulls one of her knees up and presses her further back against the car with his hips, working in slow movements against her until she draws in a sharp breath against his mouth.

“No?” He wraps his other hand around her wrist and tugs her hand away from his jacket, pinning it against the window of the car next to her head.

“I’m . . .” she trails off, working her free hand under Jeff’s shirt to his hip, tugging and pulling as he thrusts gently against her, urging him for more. Her smile grows. “I’m in charge,” she finishes, pulling him down to kiss her.

“You get off on that, don’t you?” he asks huskily

She smiles wider, blushing. “But I like-” she doesn’t finish, her voice failing as Jeff drops to crouch in front of her and works his hands underneath her skirt. He tugs at her tights and squints up at her framed by the streetlight.

“Me too,” he answers, grinning up at her with dark eyes.

Annie glances around quickly. The parking lot is still full of cars and empty of people; the trivia tournament is the main draw to the bar tonight and it’s still going strong. The rest of the street is similarly quiet since it’s a weekday night.

She looks back down at Jeff, his hands still working at her tights, tugging them down around her hips but keeping her covered. She slides her fingers into his hair and looks over her shoulder one more time before widening her stance and leaning back against the car, nodding to Jeff as he shoves her skirt up, fisting his hands in her tights and pulling them down. He gets them down past her knees and presses her legs further apart, pulling her underwear aside and delving a finger inside her quickly.

“Oh my god,” Annie gasps under her breath, conscious of her volume even though she didn’t see or hear anyone nearby. They’re still out in the open.

She clutches ineffectually at the smooth surface of the car window. Jeff’s hot breath fans over her thighs and he moves in and presses his mouth against her through her underwear, running his tongue against the fabric and groaning low in his throat.

“Shh,” she hisses, but tightens her fingers in his hair at the same time and her knees buckle the tiniest bit, pressing her tighter against his mouth. He scrapes at her with his teeth and sucks at her clit through the now-soaked material and she closes her eyes and lets her head drop back against the roof of the car.

She feels him pull away and tug her underwear down below her knees as well, fidgeting with the bunched up fabric stretched around her calves and she finally gasps, “Just rip them.”

She looks down and watches him wrap the filmy material of her tights in his fists and tear one leg from the other, then do the same with her underwear, leaving everything in tatters around her ankles and murmuring a breathy “Fuck, come here,” as he leans in again and buries his face between her legs.

The night air is cold and clammy on Annie’s skin but his mouth is hot and his hands are too, curving around to grip the backs of her thighs. Her hips buck involuntarily against his mouth and he grunts encouragingly and delves his tongue deep inside her. Annie writhes, unable to stop herself even though she has a brief thought that she must be suffocating him.

Jeff’s fingers rub impatiently at her thighs and he keeps scooting them higher until he’s brushing against the curve of her butt and then she curls her hips against his mouth and he just slides his hands up to cup her bare ass under her skirt and shrugs one of her calves up over his shoulder.

Annie lets out a gasp and looks around again, but she can’t focus on anything except what Jeff is doing to her with his mouth, tongue plunging in and out at turns before he moves up to flick and suck at her clit and circle his tongue there too. She curls her leg tight over his shoulder, works her hips against his mouth, feeling his lips buzz with a deep groan, and clenches her eyes shut tight as she feels the first waves of an orgasm work their way through her.

A door slams somewhere, followed by raucous laughter, and Annie freezes in the midst of coming, eyes popping wide open as she scrambles to get both her feet back on the ground even though her legs still feel like jelly. Jeff shoots to his feet and swipes a hand over his mouth, whipping his head around to see where the noise came from and leaning close, shielding Annie from view as she yanks her skirt down to cover herself.

“Do you see anyone?” she asks breathlessly. She tries bringing one foot up so she can reach her tights to pull them back up but she stumbles against Jeff’s chest and realizes quickly there’s no hope of recovering the tights or her underwear.

“No, nobody. Shit,” he mutters shakily. He rakes a hand through his hair and looks down at her. His hands fall to her shoulders and he smiles nervously. Annie glances up at him and smiles back, letting out a long breath around a laugh.

“Okay?” he asks, and she nods, looking down and letting another breath out through her mouth before she looks back up at him. She glances side to side furtively before leaning into him and sliding a hand down to palm at his jeans.

“Take me home?” she asks, smiling.

Jeff leans into her touch and chuckles darkly. “So sweet now that you got what you wanted, huh?”

Annie shrugs and grins up at him through her eyelashes. Jeff reaches around to open the car door for her, pulling away to walk stiffly to the driver’s side and get in. She settles in her seat just as a group of guys around her age walk past the car, laughing loudly. She pauses mid-reach to slip her shoes off and pull her shredded tights and underwear the rest of the way off.  
When she sits up and tucks them into her purse Jeff mumbles, “Sorry,” around a devious grin and reaches over to rest a hand over her knee.

Annie smiles to herself and curls her fingers around his wrist and then slides them up his forearm, higher and over his shoulder until she’s toying with his earlobe and trailing her knuckles against the side of his neck. He taps his fingers against her bare leg and smiles, keeping his eyes on the road.

It’s a short car ride back to Annie’s apartment and once they get upstairs and Annie gets the door open she spins, wrapping her arms around Jeff’s neck and kissing him as she drags him inside.

They make it to her bedroom – knocking around corners and into furniture on their way – and

Jeff clumsily kicks the door behind him, not bothering to reach back and close it all the way when Annie yanks him toward her and backs them up against the wall. Jeff ups the ante, scooping her up so she can wrap her legs around his hips and cling to his shoulders as he kisses her neck. Her head lolls to one side to let him lick and suck at her skin, but she protests breathily,

“It’s your turn.”

Jeff huffs out a laugh. “You don’t want to go again?”

“Oh,” she murmurs, her voice faraway.

Jeff grins against her throat. “It’s only fair,” he says as he works a hand under her skirt, “since we were interrupted before.”

He has his fingers inside her in moments and she clutches erratically at his jacket. “But then, you were being very impatient,” he presses upward with the tip of his thumb and she catches her breath. “. . . so maybe you deserved it.”

Annie whines until it turns into a moan. It doesn’t take long before she’s slick and wet and starting to clench around his fingers.

Jeff leans in and bites at her ear. “Come for me again,” he whispers, and she lets out a groan, her nails digging into the back of Jeff’s neck. She shudders in his arms, already wrung out and clenching tight to keep upright, but the release still tingles in her muscles and pulls a long sigh from her throat.

As she comes down her grip on his neck falters and Jeff lets her down slowly, holding her waist as her feet hit the floor. Annie keeps sinking down, letting Jeff’s hands slide up over her arms and hers trail down his sides to his hips as she settles on her knees in front of him.

Jeff watches her with dark eyes as she carefully unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants, pausing to slip her hand inside and palm at him through his underwear as she sneaks a look up at him. Still flushed and breathing hard from her second orgasm, she smiles up at his dumbstruck expression and tugs his jeans and briefs down to his knees.

She plays her hand over him and trails her other up and down his thigh, tracing along lines of muscle and nuzzling into his palm when he combs his fingers lightly through her hair. He nudges at her lips with his thumb and she smiles and licks the pad of his finger. She turns her face then and guides him into her mouth, bobbing forward and back slowly and taking him deeper every time.

Annie’s phone vibrates in her purse, carelessly slung onto the dresser she’s now kneeling beside. She pops her mouth off of Jeff’s now fully-hard dick and replaces her mouth with her hand.

“Can you see who it is? They might be on their way back,” she asks breathlessly, her tongue feeling a little clumsy.

Jeff grumbles under his breath and reaches over to snag her purse and rifle through it for the phone, dropping the tattered remains of her tights to the floor in the process. He drops the purse as well once he finds the phone and punches at the buttons a few times before tossing it on the dresser with a clatter. “You didn’t want anything from Shakey’s right?”

Annie rolls her eyes and shakes her head and Jeff leans one forearm against the wall, his other hand trailing over her cheek.

“We have to hurry, they’ll be back before too long.”

Jeff’s about to answer when her mouth is on him again, licking enthusiastically before she seals her lips around the head and sucks firmly.

“Yesss,” Jeff hisses, letting his eyes fall closed and leaning more of his weight against the wall.

Annie smiles and runs her hands up and down over his thighs, enjoying the feel of the taut muscle. She tugs him forward slightly, deeper into her mouth.

Jeff moans and complies, letting her pull him forward, but he stays still and she stops bobbing forward and back after a moment, glancing up at him through her lashes. Annie tugs at the backs of his thighs again and Jeff wrenches his eyes open and stares down at her.

Her fingers tighten once more and he moves his hips tentatively forward, then back and forward again, gasping out “Jesus, fucking– _Annie_ ,” when she catches his eye and smiles up at him around a mouthful of his cock. He pulls his hand away from her cheek and presses it in a tight fist against the wall instead to try to keep some semblance of control as he starts to fuck gently into her mouth.

She hums and scratches lightly at his skin, her lips sealed carefully around him and her head held still as he thrusts. Annie closes her eyes and relaxes her throat, urging him a little deeper when she’s ready and reveling in the tight breathy moans Jeff lets out every time he cracks an eye open to look down at her.

Jeff starts to reach for her blindly and barely grits out, “Babe, I’m gonna-” before he’s suddenly coming down her throat, groaning and clutching at her hand now clasped at his hip. Annie holds on and swallows quickly, her eyes popping open and landing on his fingers clenched over hers against his skin.

Jeff pulls away after a few moments, turns and leans his back against the wall to tug his pants back up before sliding down it to sit next to Annie who’s crumpled to the floor as well with her legs folded under her. She lists over against his arm and her head falls to his shoulder as she reaches up to wipe at the corners of her mouth. He reaches up with one hand and curls it over her neck and she hums weakly in response.

“That was . . .”

“Mmm,” she answers.

“Yeah.”

She lifts her head to see him and his eyes are wide and glazed and his breathing is still heavy. She tucks her head back against his shoulder and puffs out her cheeks with her exhale.  
Jeff laughs softly.

“They’re gonna be home soon,” she says, tapping Jeff’s arm lightly.

“Okay.”

“ _Jeff_ ,” Annie shoves against his arm, laughing.

“Okay,” he repeats, dragging himself to his feet.

He reaches down to help her up and Annie rolls up onto her knees before taking his hand and letting him pull her up. Just as they’re leaving her room after they finish righting their clothes they hear Troy and Abed in the hallway outside the door. Annie shoves Jeff into the bathroom and runs to fling herself into one of the chairs in the living room and turn on the TV. She’s still breathing a little hard when the door opens and Troy and Abed spill in, each using a different accent in a rapid fire conversation about layers of reality.

“Hey guys!” Annie chirps. From the bathroom the toilet flushes and the sink turns on a moment later.

“Is somebody here?” Troy asks, stopping short and looking around suspiciously.

“Hey guys,” Jeff strolls out of the bathroom and pulls his keys out of his pocket, swinging them around one finger. “Hey kiddo, I think I’m just gonna head home. Raincheck on that movie?”

“Sure,” she answers, climbing to her knees in the chair and turning around to rest her elbows on the back. She smiles and Jeff shoots her a wink as he slips out the front door.

Abed stares at Annie for a beat and she clears her throat delicately.

“You’re in my chair.”

Annie rolls her eyes and climbs out of the chair, brushing past Troy and Abed on the way to her room.

“Goodnight,” she sighs. Once she closes the door behind her she picks up her ripped tights from the floor and tucks them neatly into a drawer in her bedside table.  



	4. there ain't nothing that I need

Late on Friday night, Annie’s curled in bed with a box of Kleenex when she hears three heavy knocks on the door. She groans as she drags herself up and shuffles out of her room, pulling a fluffy bathrobe on over her pajamas and wrapping it tightly around herself. She pads to the door and checks the peephole before opening it.

Jeff smiles lazily, draped along the door frame.

“Hey babe,” he drawls.

“I’m siiiick,” she moans.

Jeff stumbles backwards a few steps, holding his arms out in front of himself.

“How sick?”

“If you’re going to catch it from me you probably already did.”

Jeff squints at her and she widens her eyes at him in return.

“I woke up like this yesterday,” she explains, “and you remember Wednesday night…”

Jeff’s face breaks into a momentary grin and his eyes glaze over for a moment as he sways slightly in the hallway before stepping closer again.

“Aww,” he tilts his head exaggeratedly. He leans down to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle his nose against her neck. “Make you feel better?”

“I can’t smell anything right now but I can tell your hair smells like cigars.”

“I’ll stay away from your nose,” he mumbles. Annie lets out a pained sigh and Jeff positively giggles against her shoulder. “Take you to beeeed,” he continues, “take off your cloooooothes. You’ll feel so much beeeeeetter.”

“I’ll freeze to death,” Annie mutters darkly. “And you’re drunk.”

“Little. You’re . . . nice.” Jeff’s hands fumble down the front of her robe to pull it open and he glances down at her long-sleeved thermal henley and flannel pajama pants. “You can keep this on,” he adds hopefully, tucking his hands inside the robe at her sides and clawing gently at the soft material of her top.

“Come on, come all the way inside,” Annie sighs, tugging on his sleeve and shutting the door. Jeff allows himself to be directed inside but he stays right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

“What if someone else was home?” She asks, trailing her hands over his arms now locked around her stomach.

“Are they?”

“No.”

“Back soon?”

“They’re at Pierce’s for the weekend, filming . . . something. I don’t remember, my head’s all stuffy.”

“Okay,” he laughs and turns her around to face him again, runs his hands down to her thighs to scoop her up against his chest.

Annie half-heartedly slings her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. He starts toward her bedroom but stumbles after a few steps and ends up dumping her back on her feet and careening into the wall to avoid falling to the floor on top of her. Annie stumbles between Jeff and the wall when he drops her and grabs at his shirt to keep herself upright.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, sorrysorrysorry,” he slurs. “Are you okay?”

“I was sore anyway,” she sighs.

“ _I’ll_ make you sore,” he mumbles after a beat.

Annie snorts, and it turns into a cough she heaves out against Jeff’s chest, trailing off into a watery pitiful sigh. “My throat hurts so much I want to have it surgically removed,” she whimpers, adding to her list of symptoms.

“Poor baby,” Jeff murmurs back, ducking in to mouth at her throat again.

“How do you know I even want you here? I’m really not in the mood,” Annie’s fingers sliding into Jeff’s hair belie her words and she sighs a little.

“Oh, I’ve caught on to you.”

“Have you?”

“Uh-huh. You’re always in the mood.”

“Am not.”

“Uh-huh. You keep coming back for more,” he finishes, straightening up and backing them up through the doorway to her bedroom. Annie catches his eye and raises an incredulous eyebrow. Jeff grins at her.

“You didn’t drive here did you?”

“Cab,” Jeff answers as he shucks his jacket off and drops it on her floor.

Annie brushes past him and climbs into her bed, collapsing on her side facing him. “I wish you’d called first. I don’t think I’ll be very much fun tonight,” she sighs. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” she adds.

“Said I’ll make you feel better,” he reminds her. He smiles winningly again as he toes off his shoes. Annie spares him a wan grin when he crawls in bed next to her. He lies on his side facing her and runs his hand over her hip to tuck his fingers under the waistband of her pants.

“I don’t think that would help. I have the chills and I’m all achey.”

He scoots closer and downwards, curls his arms around her middle and tucks his head under her chin against her chest. Annie absentmindedly scratches her nails over his scalp.

“Thought about you all night,” he mumbles, running a hand under her shirt and up her back. She rolls her eyes when he slides his hand up high enough to confirm she’s not wearing a bra and lets out a triumphant little guffaw.

“Where were you?” she asks, squirming until he pulls her shirt back down where his arm had bunched it up.

“Out with Alan. I told him about you. Not you you. Said I had a really hot brunette to meet up with.”

“Huh, I’m sure you’re really glad you left right now,” she answers, letting out another hacking cough.

“Mm-hm,” he protests. He rolls Annie to her back and braces himself above her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Okay, drunky.”

“Mm not drunk. I am, I mean, but you are.”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll get in the mood,” she mumbles, threading her fingers back through his hair as Jeff scoots down and slides his cheek over her breast through her shirt, nosing against her nipple and then pulling back to watch it tighten and perk up through the material. He beams up at her and moves to her other side.

“No,” he remembers to protest, reaching up to cup and palm at her chest distractedly. “You should not wear bras more often,” he adds, fascinated.

“That’s not really feasible,” she answers around a yawn.

“Just around me,” he adds, words muffled in his failing effort to open a button at the neckline of her top with his teeth.

Annie, overtaken by another yawn, stretches her arms above her head and arches her back. Jeff pushes up on his arms to let her move and stare down at her body shifting slowly under her clothes.

“That looks so good,” he sighs. “When you move like that? ‘S good.”

He crawls back to sit on his heels and undo the buttons on his own shirt and pull it off, flailing one arm out behind him to rid himself of the sleeve that won’t let go of his arm. Annie shivers as she watches him and wraps her arms around herself.

He forgoes righting his rumpled t-shirt to crawl back down and lie on his side next to her again, this time tugging her onto her side facing away from him and curling both arms around her, one at her waist and the other under her neck and spanning to her shoulder. He loops one leg over hers too and tucks his chin against her shoulder.

“Still cold?”

Annie hums in response, wiggling and shifting back against him and reaching up to tuck her fingers around his forearm. “Little,” she murmurs.

Jeff reaches down and pulls the blankets that had been kicked down to the foot of the bed up over them. Annie hums in satisfaction and closes her eyes, tipping her head back next to his on the pillow, bowed back against him and locked up in his arms. They lay like that for a few minutes, quiet and still, until Annie scratches lightly at his arm and Jeff’s hand twitches over her stomach in response.

“Warm enough now?” Jeff asks. He bites softly at her shoulder.

Annie nods slowly and turns her face deeper into the pillow as Jeff moves to nibble along her neck as well.

“Wanna get you hot,” he whispers.

Annie sighs and squeezes his arm. “I’m not in the mood to reciprocate. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“I don’t want anything, I just wanna do something for you,” he palms a gentle circle over her stomach. “I was distracted all night thinking about it.”

“All night?”

“Mmm,” he hums against her skin, swirling his tongue out below her ear until she shivers against him, making a little sound of assent and then a gasp as Jeff slides his hand over her stomach and into her pajama pants and underwear in a smooth motion. He stops there with just his fingertips nudged beneath the elastic, barely touching her.

“Yeah?” he murmurs, waiting.

Annie nods with a little cough and reaches down to help Jeff tug her pajama pants and underwear off and kick them out from under the blankets to fall to the floor next to the bed. Annie pulls the blankets a little more securely around her waist. Jeff snakes his hand back beneath the blankets and runs it over her bare warm skin from her waist to her thigh and back again. He takes his time sliding his palm up and down in long soft strokes, feeling her settle back against him.

“I like this,” he murmurs. “You should be naked more . . . more naked.”

Annie giggles a little in spite of herself and shivers again when he starts swirling along the same path with the edges of his fingertips.

“Like at school?” she quips, sniffling.

“No,” he whispers quickly, lips soft at her hear. “Just with me.”

Her hands tighten involuntarily against his arm wrapped across her shoulders and she squeezes her eyes shut for a moment. Jeff tries to bite at her earlobe but he ends up getting a mouthful of hair. They both snort with laughter as he pauses to brush her hair away before tugging one of her legs back between his to part them and sliding his hand between her thighs.

He takes his time, touching her slowly and softly, mapping out curves and contours between little swirls and dips where he knows she likes them. He leans into her more and more as he touches her until she’s almost flat on her stomach underneath him, cocooned between his body and the mattress. He pulls his hand away, gently bends her knee up and reaches between her parted legs from behind, groaning into her hair at the same time she moans weakly into the pillow.

Annie arches her hips slightly, whimpering at the ache in her joints, but then he delves inside her with a finger and she gasps again.

“You feel so good,” he whispers in her ear, twisting and curling his finger, alternating dipping in shallowly and pressing deep. “Soft, wet . . . fuck, just touching you-”

Jeff pauses and pulls his hand away again and Annie squirms and whines, bracing up on her elbow as much as she can and turning only to see Jeff pulling his finger out of his mouth.

“Roll over?” he asks softly.

Annie glances down at his body laid out mostly on top of her and pushes up with her elbows weakly until Jeff gets the message and crawls off of her. She turns to her back with no small effort, groaning as she flops over. She barely has time to feel self conscious about being naked from the waist down with the blankets now shoved off one side of the bed before Jeff is crawling back over her, spreading her legs around his shoulders and cupping her hips in his hands.

He presses kisses all over her inner thighs and low on her stomach, mumbling against her skin. She barely hears him except for bits and pieces; “warm,” “soft,” obscenities, things about how she smells and tastes, and, notably, “all night.”

She shivers at the tip of his nose skimming her thigh and Jeff kneads lightly at her hips in response, digging his fingertips in just barely as he moves to touch her with his tongue. He goes slowly, his tongue hot and light, barely touching like he’s playing with her.

Annie’s mind wanders to the last time, when he’d been crouched with her leg over his shoulder as she stood propped against his car in a bar parking lot. Now she stays slack and still, doesn’t roll her hips against his mouth or reach for a fistful of his hair. Her eyes drift closed and she hums softly, letting herself fully relax and sink into the mattress as Jeff moves his mouth almost lazily. She’s quiet except for the odd sigh, content to let Jeff wander with his tongue and lips for as long as he likes without urging him deeper, harder or faster, and he does.

It feels like forever and no time at all when she realizes how close she is, how long he’s been working her up to it, and then Jeff’s curling his tongue against her clit and she feels like she’s melting into his mouth when she comes, a gentle shudder rocking through her as she inhales slowly and deeply.

Jeff doesn’t stop, doesn’t move, just keeps working his mouth over her even as she clenches a little when the sensations become sharper. Her thighs tense and he runs a palm up her leg, curling his arm around and grasping at her knee to pull her legs open wider.

She squirms and whimpers but Jeff takes his mouth off of her only to mutter, “again,” in a low voice before shifting his weight so he can reach down with his other hand and slide a finger back inside her.

He immediately starts swirling and crooking his finger while sucking at her clit. Her hips start to roll into his rhythm, aftershocks wringing the tension out of her muscles. Jeff goes harder and faster, curling his finger inside her over and over until Annie’s high pitched moan breaks into a nearly soundless breath in her sore throat as she comes again.

Cool tingles run through the muscles in her back that had felt so tight and hot all night and she lets out deep breaths as Jeff raises his head to mouth over her thigh. His other hand trails and swirls over her abdomen, his fingers splaying up beneath the hem of her shirt.

“More,” she hears herself gasp, her fingers trailing at his arm.

“ _Yes_ baby,” he growls, clutching at her thighs and hips impatiently. “If you’re not too sore we can try another position.”

“What is it?” she asks breathlessly.

Jeff disentangles himself from her legs and crawls up to lay on his back next to her, reaching up to punch at her pillows until he’s satisfied with the arrangement. Then he reaches over and grabs her waist, pulling her up to straddle his chest. “Come up here,” he adds, grasping her hips and pulling her forward.

Annie, still out of breath, complies, barely thinking as she crawls forward on her knees until she’s braced above Jeff’s face, her knees sinking into the mattress, and she’s just reaching for the headboard to steady herself when Jeff’s hands splay open over her hips, fingers reaching to curl into the soft swell of her ass.

He pulls her down until he can line his mouth up and run his tongue between her legs and she gasps and jumps a little but his hands steady her and keep her in place, firmly cradling her against his mouth. Annie’s knuckles go white over the looping iron of her headboard as she grips it, trying to keep herself braced in position.

“Closer,” he says, tugging at her hips. “You can move,” he adds as she scoots gingerly. “Like last time.”

Annie lets herself settle slightly and when Jeff plunges his tongue up inside her she gasps, curling her hips against his mouth and feeling some of her tension release when Jeff groans and nods against her.

Now that she’s upright Annie has to sniffle every few minutes but it’s not hard to ignore when Jeff’s large hands wander, pawing at her wherever he can reach as he works her up again. She feels delirious, chilled and shivery but his mouth is still hot and he starts nipping and scraping at her lightly with his teeth, catching her off guard.

“Oh my god,” she breathes out, tipping her head back and closing her eyes, shoving away any lingering discomfort and letting Jeff’s encouraging sounds and hands coax her into a rhythm that quickly has her thighs clenching and her hips jerking against his face, any softness in her movements gone as she’s gripped by a third orgasm.

A short groan burns her throat and she quickly goes quiet again but her eyes screw more tightly shut and her mouth falls open, her breath coming out in short bursts and the muscles in her thighs trembling with effort to support her.

This time Jeff lets her come down from it, using his hands to help hold her up and with a few more gentle licks helps her crawl off of him to curl on her side on the mattress next to him. He leans up on one elbow and reaches over her to drag the blankets back up over her bare lower half, flopping onto his back and raising one arm to drag the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Holy shit,” he murmurs under his breath. Annie moans, still limply curled into a loose ball and breathing hard. He rolls his head to the side to watch her for a moment. “Did I break you?”

Annie makes a weak sound, shuffling her hand across the blankets to curl her fingers over his hip. She shakes her head slowly after another moment. “’M alive,” she murmurs.

“You’re awesome,” he drawls back. He heaves himself up to sit on the edge of the bed and sits there, shoulders slumped for a few moments. Annie forces her eyes open and watches him slowly scrub a hand over the back of his neck. “Gonna get some water, you want anything?”

“Mm, water,” she sighs hoarsely. “And Nyquil, it’s by the sink in the bathroom.”

“’Kay.”

When Jeff returns he finds Annie, having righted the blankets, lying on her side facing away from the door. Jeff sets his glass of water on the nightstand and kneels on the bed to hand her a small glass and two Nyquil capsules. Annie stirs and turns over, sitting up and taking the medicine as Jeff strips off his jeans and socks and leaves them balled on the floor before he crawls into the bed. He lifts the blankets and peeks underneath as he does.

“Boooooo,” he jeers when he sees she’s wearing underwear again.

“I don’t sleep naked,” she shrugs and scoots back down, turning on her side and sighing in contentment when Jeff spoons himself against her back.

“I didn’t think you were gonna be conscious enough to notice,” he teases, reaching back to switch off the lamp on the nightstand behind him. When he curls around her again he tugs aside the neckline of her shirt and mouths at her bare shoulder.

“No reciprocation,” she mumbles, eyes already closed. “You said.”

“I just like tasting you,” he whispers and dips his tongue out against her skin.

Annie feels her cheeks color hotly in the dark but she whispers back, “Next time it’s your turn.”

“Fuck yeah!” Jeff cheers sleepily.

Annie sneezes instead of answering.

_

It’s the middle of the following week before Annie’s made a full recovery and texts Jeff on Wednesday afternoon to meet her after her last class. When he comes down the little-used hallway where she told him to meet her she’s leaning against the wall next to an unmarked door fiddling with her phone.

“What’s up kiddo?”

Annie looks up, glancing quickly around the hallway before stepping to one side to open the door behind her and crook her finger for Jeff to follow. The room beyond her is dark but he follows her in, grinning down at her and shooting a quick glance over his shoulder as he steps in and the door falls shut behind him. As soon as the door is closed the room is almost completely black with only the barest hints of light at the corners of the door. Jeff stands just inside and Annie feels blindly around him to flip the lock.

“Guess what’s special about this supply closet?”

“Uh, I don’t know, I can’t see it.”

“It’s the only one on campus with a door that locks only from the inside.”

“And how did you find that out?”

“The dean might have let it slip that he hoped nobody figured out this is where they keep the lost and found.”

“Really.”

“Yep.”

“And you thought that’d get me hot?”

“No, but I thought I might.” There’s a sound of her backpack landing on the floor beside her.

Jeff lets out a mildly shocked laugh, touching Annie’s waist with one hand and leaning down to set his books on the floor with the other. Once he straightens again Annie reaches around his waist to flip the light switch. Nothing happens. She flips it down then up again. Still nothing. She feels along the wall for another switch, but there is none.

When Jeff’s voice rumbles out into the darkness there’s an edge of a laugh in it. “Plan’s going well I see.”

“I didn’t test the light,” Annie admits sullenly. “I guess we can just go back to your place.”

“Are you _t_ _ired_ of my place?”

“No, I just thought this might be fun.” she abandons the light switch and runs her hands from Jeff’s sides up to his chest.

“What’d you have in mind, kitten?”

Annie pauses briefly and traces her index fingers along the pockets on Jeff’s shirt. “Whatever you want,” she answers. There’s a little shiver in her voice. “I owe you.”

“Don’t say that,” he murmurs, running his hands up her arms and resting them lightly at her neck. He brushes his thumbs up along the underside of her jaw. “Don’t-” he sighs “-please don’t think of this like that.”

“I don’t,” she answers quickly. She steps closer and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to mouth upwards along his neck and flick at his earlobe with her tongue before biting lightly. Jeff hums in reply and curls his arms around her waist, bringing her up tighter against his chest.

Annie continues between pecking kisses along his jaw, “I know it’s not like that. It’s just, I really _like_ reciprocating. Everything you do to me . . .” she trails off.

Jeff dips her backwards slightly and buries his nose against her neck. “Tell me,” he whispers.

Annie’s eyes dart blindly around the room as she feels a flaming blush spread over her face. “When . . . when you use your mouth?”

“Mm,” Jeff groans. “You taste so fucking good.”

“And you put your tongue inside.”

“Yeah, you like that?”

“It feels so good – I can’t help it – that’s why I can’t stay still when you do it-”

“-like you’re fucking my tongue, the way you move.”

“ _Yes._ ”

Jeff groans and tugs Annie down with him as he sits on the floor with his back against the door and stretches his legs out in front of him.

“Come here.”

She sinks down and straddles his lap, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders to guide her. He runs his palms over her arms, one hand sliding against her neck and his thumb trailing out over her mouth as he reaches down with the other to pick at the neckline of her blouse, finding the small buttons that hold it closed and working them open one by one.

“Keep going,” he whispers, his voice now competing with their breaths growing harsher in the darkness. “Talk to me about what you like.” He pulls her closer, pressing kisses all over her neck and down over her collarbone.

Annie nods slowly and closes her eyes, concentrating on memories of the past few weeks since they’d started meeting and meeting like this. He palms at one of her breasts, cupping and pressing it up as he mouths lower along her chest.

“The first time . . . when I gave you head, and you kept moving even though you were trying not to, that’s when I knew I wanted to do what we did last time, when I was on my knees, “Annie takes a deep breath, testing the words out in her mind before she says them aloud, “and you . . . fucked my mouth.”

“ _Jesus._ ” Jeff tugs impatiently at Annie’s top with both hands.

She pulls his hands away and starts undoing the buttons herself. Jeff grips at her jaw and trails the fingertips of his other hand over her lips, his eyes open wide as if he can see it when Annie parts her lips and takes two of his fingers into her mouth. She sighs when he plays at her tongue and then slides his fingers deeper and she closes her lips and sucks. When she gets the last button undone Jeff pulls his fingers from her mouth and his hands fall back to her chest immediately, her blouse open and brushed aside.

“I liked it when you ripped my tights,” she says shyly.

“And your panties,” Jeff reminds her, sliding a fingertip beneath the edge of one cup of her bra.

“I kept them. I have them in my nightstand.”

“Such a _bad_ girl,” he purrs, circling his arms around her again to run his fingers along the band of her bra.

“It’s in the front,” she whispers, and he’s flicking open the clasp a second later. He works his hands upwards slowly, starting at her stomach and trailing his fingertips up her ribs before he cups her bare breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs back and forth over her nipples.

“Oh god your hands,” she gasps, covering his hands with hers briefly before she runs her fingertips up his arms to rest around his neck. “I really like how big your hands are.”

Jeff squeezes and kneads, feeling her up thoroughly while she starts to squirm in his lap.

Annie continues breathily, “-when you have your fingers inside me, and they go so _deep_ -” she breaks off in a squeak when he pinches one nipple and then rolls the other between two fingertips until she lets out a loud shocked moan.

Jeff leans up quickly and kisses her, silencing her effectively.

“Shh, inside voice,” he whispers, grinning when she whines quietly.

“Don’t stop, I’ll be quiet.”

“Promise?”

Annie fists her hands in his hair and jerks a little, holding Jeff’s head at the angle she wants and leaning in to kiss him deeply. He complies with her request, flicking and circling at her nipples with his thumbs and letting out a breathy groan for each one of her stifled squeals of pleasure.

“Fuck, I wish I could see you right now,” he sighs.

“I like it when you swear,” she murmurs back, “last time you talked a lot more, I like . . . I like hearing your voice while you’re touching me, hearing it when you get turned on.”

“Likewise,” he replies, planting little kisses over her chin and down her neck, tugging at her waist to get her to sit up on her knees. “-make you _scream_ ,” he mutters before he continues downwards. He mouths softly over her skin, licks and scrapes his stubbly chin lightly here and there until he’s swirling his tongue out around her nipple.

She inhales sharply and her nails scrape his scalp.

Jeff pulls away slightly, murmuring “Like that?”

Annie nods even though he can’t see it, a wordless sound pulled from her mouth as Jeff kisses across to her other breast.

“Yes, I never,” Annie starts, then trails off.

She lets her head fall back and keeps her hands in Jeff’s hair, cradling his head against her chest, and he hums and licks at her again before closing his lips around her nipple and sucking. Annie lets go of his hair only to clutch harder at the back of his collar. He bites gently, closes his mouth around her nipple and sucks again, then rubs at her with the flat of his tongue.

“Oohh, that’s so good,” she adds breathlessly. She forces her fingers to relax from the fabric of his shirt and scratches at his shoulders through the material. “This was supposed to be your turn,” she admonishes. Jeff pulls his mouth from her with a slight pop and she shivers again.

“You think a mouthful of your tits is somehow not pleasurable for me?”

“ _Jeff_.”

“’M serious,” he mumbles back, his words muffled into her breasts.

“I want to make you come,” she whispers, settling back down against his legs and working her hands between them to unbuckle his belt. “I _like_ making you come.”

Jeff groans and juts his hips up, helping her get his zipper down. “Keep talking.”

Annie scoots back slightly on his lap and works both hands into his jeans. She noses against his cheek and hums softly as she thinks.

“When I came over to write my paper all I could think about was how fast I could finish it so I could get in bed with you.”

“I knew it,” he answers through a smile, reaching up to cradle the back of her head with one hand.

Annie grins and cups one palm against his balls and explores carefully with the fingertips of her other hand to find the slit in his briefs.

“I could have gotten off just from grinding on your thigh,” she whispers next to his ear, closing her hand around his cock and squeezing.

Jeff groans. “Thought you were going to give me a stroke.”

“I did, remember?” Annie giggles. She raises a hand to her mouth and spits into her palm, reaching back down to start pumping her fist around him slowly, twisting her wrist when she gets to the head. Jeff moans weakly and trails his fingers through her hair.

“I like how big you are,” she murmurs. “Not just,” she pauses, and Jeff grins into the darkness, “I mean everywhere. Your hands, and how tall you are, and just . . . everything.”

“You’re just tiny,” he mutters back, closing his hand around the back of her neck and reaching down with his other to grasp at her hip. “So _tight_ , every time I touch you, I can’t wait to-”

Annie cuts him off, turning her face quickly and catching his mouth with hers. He kisses her back after a moment, distracted and overwhelmed by her hands working intently and her hips gently rocking against his thighs to the same quickening rhythm. He paws at her restlessly, leans forward to bury his face against her chest and runs his tongue between her breasts, pressed together snugly by her arms on either side.

When he lifts his head again, eyes starting to squeeze shut as he get closer, Annie noses against his cheek and murmurs a breathy, “Come for me Jeff,” copying words he’s said to her before.

He does, clutching at her and dipping his forehead against her collarbone. His heavy breaths flush over her chest for a few moments before Jeff lifts his head and Annie gently extricates her hands from his jeans.

He pulls her close and drops kisses all over her face and neck until she giggles and he laughs along with her. Annie quiets, closing her eyes to the pitch black room. She curls into him and rests her cheek on his shoulder as he starts rubbing circles over her back.

“You’re fun,” he sighs.

“You’re hot,” she blurts out in reply.

Jeff laughs again.

“You’re also horrible for my staying power. It’s embarrassing how fast you can get me off.”

Annie lifts her head and pecks at his cheek, shrugging out of his arms. There’s a sound of fabric rustling and a faint snap when she fastens her bra.

“I prefer,” she says as she reaches over to rummage around inside her backpack for a moment, “to think of it as being a quick learner,” she finishes. There’s a rustle of plastic then she’s pressing a wet wipe into Jeff’s hand.

“Always prepared, huh?”

“Wet wipes are useful for a lot of things Jeff.”

“Yeah, including getting come off your hands when you’ve been jerking someone off in a supply closet. At school.” Jeff tsks. “Annie I never knew how dirty you were all this time.”

“You participated!”

“Gladly. But next time you want to get kinky we’re doing it somewhere with lights.”

“Deal.” Annie pauses for a moment, then adds, “Whipped cream?”

Jeff chuckles, but there’s a wince in it. “I guess, but bring your own sheets.”

Annie bounces giddily in his lap. “I think the boys are finishing their movie this weekend. I can come over Friday night.”

“Sure my apartment is fancy enough for you babe? I mean, now that I know all the scandalous things you think about, isn’t it too tame for such a wanton woman?”

“Then you can come over to my apartment.”

“Mmm, those stuffed animals in your room do really get me going.”

“Now who’s kinky?” Annie pokes at Jeff’s chest and he grabs her hand in his and tugs her close.

“You and me baby.”


	5. geez, you're something to see

When Jeff opens his door on Friday night, Annie holds up a grocery bag. When he looks inside there’s a set of bed sheets printed with fading butterflies under two cans of whipped cream. He rolls his eyes but grins before stepping back to let her past him and gooses her as she does. Annie jumps and shrieks loudly as Jeff closes the door and shushes her through a laugh.

“I have neighbors,” he grumbles, still grinning. He catches her around the waist and pulls her back against him, groping at her thigh under her dress with his other hand. “And if you’re gonna scream I wanna earn it.”

Annie arches her back and tips her head against his chest, then twists away in the next moment and spins to face him. She holds the bag up insistently and Jeff sighs and takes it from her.

“Want something to drink?” he asks as he heads to the kitchen. He sets the bag down and selects a bottle of red wine from the small wine rack on the counter, holding it up to her with raised eyebrows.

“Sure,” she shrugs. She toes off her shoes and pulls her cardigan off, setting it with her purse on one of the stools at the counter before padding over to the sofa. “Aw!” she exclaims at his TV. “Jeff, you watch Meerkat Manor?”

“Huh? Oh, one of those animal attack shows was on before this.”

Annie glances at him over her shoulder and grins. “Sure.”

“It was!” Jeff comes over, hands her a glass and sits next to her on the couch. He takes a sip of his wine before setting his glass down and sitting back, leaning in to her with a hand at her waist as he nuzzles at her cheek.

Annie squeals, clutching her wine glass at her chest. “Ohh, look at the babies!” She glances at Jeff with bright fluttering eyes and he regards her for a moment before sighing and slouching back into the couch cushions, snagging his glass from the end table, and squinting at the TV.

“They look like blonde rats,” he mumbles before he takes another swallow of wine.

“No they don’t, they’re adorable!” Annie sips from her glass as well before adding, “I wish you could keep them as pets.”

“Get a gerbil, it’s the same thing.”

“Uh uh, meerkats are SO much cuter. They don’t have buck teeth.”

Jeff snorts a laugh and pushes himself up from the couch. “I’m gonna need a bigger glass,” he mutters.

He brings the grocery bag and the open wine bottle back with him and sets them both on the coffee table, giving Annie a meaningful look, which she misses trying to lean around him to see the TV. When he settles back into the couch he leans his head back and rolls it to the side to watch Annie. She’s engrossed, so much so that when Jeff slowly reaches into his pocket for his phone and snaps a picture of her big-eyed expression she doesn’t notice until her phone buzzes a moment later from her purse.

She gets up to check it and Jeff laughs when she scolds him from behind the couch where she’s standing with her phone in her hand. He cranes his neck to look at her over the back of the couch and points to the bag on the coffee table with raised eyebrows. Annie raises an eyebrow herself, holds her phone up, and he’s blinded by the flash going off.

“Ugh, no fair, you can’t use flash!”

“Well it’s better than taking a picture secretly. That’s creepy.”

“No, it would be creepy if I kept that picture on my phone for nights at home by myself.”

Annie’s mouth drops open but she laughs and climbs over the back of the couch and into Jeff’s lap. He’s still blinking furiously and rubbing at his eyes and he manages to hold one open long enough to glance at her.

“Oh, hi, I’m Jeff Winger, I don’t know who you are because I’M BLIND NOW,” he grumbles.

Annie grins and leans in, snaking her arms around his neck and nibbling at his ear. “How can I jog your memory?” she asks softly.

Jeff holds her off with a hand on her shoulder and holds his phone up with the picture he took of her on the display. He holds the phone next to her face and glances back and forth a few times.

“Oh, okay, it is you, hi.”

Annie laughs and tips sideways off his lap, her feet resting against his thigh and her knees bent and propped against his chest. She pushes up on her elbows after a moment and picks up her wine glass to take a long sip before flopping back against the arm rest. Jeff watches her and chuckles.

“Look at you kiddo, you’re a mess already.”

She shoves at his leg with her foot and he drops a hand over her ankle.

“I’m not a mess, I’m comfortable.”

“I can see that. Why don’t you drink a little more wine, I like comfortable Annie.”

This time she just eyes him with a raised eyebrow, already in the midst of a small sip.

Jeff lays his head back against the cushions and starts trailing his fingertips up her leg, following the angle of her bent knee and up her thigh, running higher and higher until he reaches the hem of her dress and then starts back down again in a slow repeating pattern.

“What do you want to do tonight?” he asks quietly.

“Mm, whipped cream,” she murmurs. He glances over and she’s holding her wine glass with a hand curled against her chest. Her head is turned toward the TV but her eyes are closed.

He laughs softly through his nose. “You look like you wanna sleep. Wild and crazy Friday night, huh?”

Annie shrugs. “You’re the one watching Meerkat Manor.”

Jeff doesn’t answer. A moment later Annie hears the click of his phone camera and grins, shoving at his leg with her foot again.

“Taking more dirty pictures for your collection?”

“Neither of these are dirty . . . oh, wait, yeah, I can tooootally see your panties in this one.”

Annie sits up and grabs his wrist to turn the phone screen towards her and inspect the picture of herself curled in the corner of the couch. “No you can’t!”

“Yeah,” Jeff scoots closer and zooms in on the picture, pointing. “See?”

“No, that’s just part of the print on my dress. That’s not even the right color.”

“You have to want to see it.”

Annie snorts but she leans her head on Jeff’s shoulder and watches as he zooms back out on the picture, his thumb ghosting over her bare legs on the screen. Jeff glances at her from the corner of his eye and quickly angles the phone and snaps another picture. When it loads on the screen it’s of Annie cuddled against him, taken from an angle that prominently features her cleavage.

“That’s a dirty picture,” she says, taking a gulp of wine as she stares at it.

“Not that dirty. You look like a baby animal.”

“And that turns you on?”

“Yeah, you’re right, we should definitely keep taking these until we get it right.” Jeff scrolls back through the other two pictures he’d taken and he’s taking a sip of wine when Annie says, “Okay.”

He nearly chokes as he swallows, but manages to keep the wine down and from splashing out of his glass as he wheezes slightly before catching his breath. He reaches blindly for the remote and mutes the TV as Annie smiles, drains her glass and stands to set it down on the coffee table, then lowers herself onto Jeff’s lap again, straddling his thighs and steadying herself with one hand on his shoulder. Jeff watches her as he empties his glass as well before leaning over to set it on the end table next to the couch.

When he sits back he reaches up and cups her jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb across her cheek next to her mouth. His thumb trails closer and then over her wine-stained lips, tugging her lower lip down slightly. Annie reaches up and rests her fingers against his wrist as he dips his thumb between her lips and she meets it with the tip of her tongue. Jeff snaps a picture. Annie turns her face slightly and leans forward.

“Let me see.”

He shows her the picture and watches the blush creep over her cheeks as she leans back, her hand on his falling away as he trails it down to her waist. He thumbs at his phone for a moment then holds it up and snaps another picture, letting out a loud laugh when the flash goes off and leaves Annie sputtering and blinking wildly.

She slaps at his chest and shoulders.

“Jerk!”

“Come on, I had to.”

Annie glares at him with unfocused eyes and he laughs again as he turns the flash off and holds the phone up to show her.

“Here, see?”

“Be nice to me,” she murmurs, putting on a little pout. Jeff holds up his phone again and Annie sticks her bottom lip out, widening her eyes exaggeratedly. He chuckles and takes the picture.

“I can’t save this one, it’s too dangerous,” he sighs, waving the phone at her again.

Annie catches his hand and holds it still to look. “You’re too easy.”

Jeff rolls his eyes and shrugs, then eyes her with a sly grin as he slowly reaches up to take hold of the zipper at the neckline of her dress, watching her face as he pulls it down as far as it will go, just below the band of her bra. He aims the phone and takes a picture, showing her the screen before she even asks this time. When she lets out a nervous laugh he looks at the picture, a shot of her cleavage looking particularly impressive framed by the bubblegum pink cups of her bra.

“That’s a good one,” he grins wider.

He presses back into the couch cushions and juts his hips forward a little, holding Annie’s waist to steady her as he does. When he’s slouched down lower he holds the phone at his chest and snaps a picture, capturing her thighs spread wide around his lap with the hem of her dress rumpled up almost to her hips.

Jeff smiles and turns the phone toward her. “So artistic,” she teases as he turns the phone back to look at it.

“This one’s gonna get so many likes on Instagram.”

Annie shrieks and grabs desperately for the phone as he hooks his arm around her waist and flips her to her back on the couch with one of his knees braced on the cushions and his other foot on the floor.

“Kidding! Kidding!” he repeats, laughing and holding the phone away from her as she struggles. Annie’s hands fist in his shirt and she jerks a little wildly.

“Jeff, don’t, you can’t!”

“Babe, I promise, I wouldn’t do that, I was joking,” he reassures her as she calms down, still eyeing him with her hands limp against his chest as he leans down and peppers kisses over her cheek. “I promise,” he repeats. “I don’t want anybody to see these any more than you do.”

He drops the phone on the coffee table and leans in closer to trail his lips down over her neck, nosing aside her hair and pressing soft kisses below her ear. Annie curls her arms around his neck and sighs, settling back into the cushions.

“Do you want me to delete them?” he asks after a moment, bracing himself up to look down at her.

Annie bites her lip and shakes her head slowly. Jeff smiles and he’s leaning back in when she adds, “I want to make it even.”

“Huh?”

Annie grins deviously and pushes on his chest until she can sit up, slipping past him to get her own cell phone from the end table at the opposite end of the couch. She sits back down, bouncing a little and smiling up at Jeff as he turns and watches her suspiciously. She holds her phone up and motions expectantly.

“Come on, pose for me.”

Jeff rolls his eyes. “I don’t pose,” he protests, kneeling on the cushions and grabbing Annie’s ankles to yank her down until she’s on her back with her head against the arm rest.

“You pose all the time,” she argues through her laughter, holding the phone up and getting a picture of Jeff kneeling between her legs with his hands wrapped around her calves.

He grins and crawls slowly over her. Annie quickly snaps another picture and holds the phone up as he settles on top of her. She giggles and turns the screen for him to see.

“That’s not posing?”

“Nope. I look like that all the time.”

“Oh come on, you were trying to be sexy and you know it.”

“So I have to try to be sexy?” He feigns offense, but his hand is trailing higher and higher up her thigh.

“You don’t have to, but you do, admit it.”

Jeff just smiles, nuzzling in against her neck. Annie presses on his shoulder. “Come on, we’re not even yet. You have two pictures of my cleavage but you’re still fully dressed.”

“What, you want an ass crack shot?”

Annie makes a face.

“I’ll do it,” he threatens as he pushes back up onto his knees.

His hands go to the buttons on his shirt and Annie bites the corner of her lower lip and taps the video button on her screen, holding her breath to try and keep the phone steady. Jeff eyes her as he finishes on the buttons, flips the shirt off his shoulders and pulls it down his arms, glancing to the side as he drops it on the coffee table next to the forgotten bag of Annie’s plans for their evening. He looks back at her and she quickly taps the stop button, trying to be discreet about letting out the breath she’d been holding.

He makes a twirling motion with one hand in the air before crawling back over her. Annie shows him the screen, already blushing when he notices it’s not a picture but a video. He laughs indulgently.

“Oh, so video’s on the table now too? Nice.”

Annie shrugs and smiles to herself, turning the phone back and switching it to the photo setting as Jeff settles with his forearms resting on the couch on either side of her waist and she loops her legs loosely around his waist.

He grins up at her before nosing aside her dress to trail his nose and lips over her breast through her bra, pausing to kiss at the lacy scalloped edges. When he sees her stretch her arm out to the side, phone in hand, to take a picture of him as he mouths at her he bares his teeth and bites at the edge of the cup of her bra, mashing the material between his teeth and growling. Annie barely presses the camera button before she starts laughing and Jeff does too, turning to rest his forehead against her sternum.

When she shows him the picture he groans and laughs harder. “It looks like the cover of a Twilight book.”

“Oooh, now that would be popular online,” Annie giggles.

“No sharing,” Jeff grumbles. He pinches her waist and she jerks away and yelps, almost knocking his arm off the couch cushion. They scoot back to their original positions and Jeff resumes planting kisses along all the skin he can reach.

“No sharing,” she repeats softly, laughter gone from her voice. Jeff pauses and inhales, his hand closing around her knee at his waist. He raises his head and they lock eyes.

“Do you want to make a video?” she asks quickly, tapping the edge of her phone against his shoulder blade.

“Do you want to?” he asks, sitting back on his heels and dragging his hands lightly down her legs.

Annie sits up and reaches for him, her fingertips brushing over his thighs as she gets her legs under her and kneels in front of him. She loops her arms around Jeff’s neck and scoots a little closer, grinning at him until she’s going cross eyed and giggling against his mouth before she kisses him.

“What’s so funny?”

She shrugs. “Nervous I guess.”

Jeff smoothes his palms down her sides and then reaches to fold his fingers together at the small of her back. He squints at her.

“You get nervous a lot?”

“Sometimes,” she says softly, preoccupied with sliding her phone into his pocket to free up her hands and running them along his hips, fingertips flowing over the cuts of his musculature. “You’re so . . .” she stops.

“So what?” he asks, barely above a whisper. His hands begin to roam up and down her back.

Annie’s fingers grip at his hips and she looks up at him, smiling coyly. “You know.”

Jeff widens his eyes and laughs under his breath. “I don’t actually, but I’m fascinated to hear about it.” He catches her eye again and watches her for along moment, trailing his fingers down her arms as the smiles slip off their mouths.

She looks away and down to watch her fingers tangling with his and interlocking. She closes her eyes and shakes her head before looking back up at him and smiling.

“Lie back,” she says softly.

She pushes against his chest when he pauses and then he obliges, shifting to stretch his legs out with one foot resting on the floor and lean his head and shoulders against the armrest behind him. Annie follows, leaning over him as she reaches for his phone from the coffee table and lays it on his chest. Jeff catches her by the waist and hauls her back up when she starts to mouth her way down his chest. He brushes her hair off her face and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

Annie breaks the kiss after a moment and smiles before she scoots back down, crawling slowly backwards as she kisses down his stomach, detouring to swipe her tongue along one of his hipbones. Jeff jumps and gasps a little and Annie grins to herself and then takes a breath, eying his phone still resting where she’d set it just below his collarbone.

“Are you gonna . . .” she trails off.

Jeff winks at her and picks up the phone, aims it and sets it to record as Annie starts on the button and fly of his jeans. He reaches back and curls one arm behind his head, holding the phone up with his other hand, squinting at the screen as he angles it.

Annie ducks her head, concentrating on pulling Jeff’s jeans and briefs down when he lifts his hips to help her. She slowly runs her hands up his thighs and inwards, suddenly unsure of what all is supposed to be included in her film debut.

She trails her fingers over him tentatively, base to tip, wraps her hand around him and leans in slowly to lick and suck around the head, gaining a little more confidence when Jeff groans and she feels him harden in her hand. She hums around him and takes him deeper, working her tongue against him as she moves slowly lower and lower.

“Oh god,” he sighs weakly when she’s taken him in as far as she can, swallowing carefully when the tip brushes the back of her throat. She closes her eyes and takes a breath through her nose, fluttering her tongue along his length as she works her way back up, gripping him gently with her fist and pumping up and down a few times while she sucks firmly at the head of his cock and swirls her tongue there too. She pops her mouth off of him, not stopping the motion of her hand as she looks up at him.

“Is this good?” she asks softly, glancing quickly at the phone and then back to him. Jeff pulls his free hand from behind his head and trails his fingers lightly over her cheek. He’s staring down at her, clenched jaw and dark hooded eyes and she smiles slightly, then wider when he grits out “so good.”

She slides him into her mouth again and sets on a slow rhythm, humming softly around firm repeated sucks that hollow out her cheeks around the hard length of him. Jeff brushes back a few strands of hair from her face as she leans over him more and quickens her movements, bobbing up and down with her lips sealed around him.

She glances up occasionally; her gaze flicking quickly past the camera to catch Jeff’s eye, letting out purring moans in response to his muttered curses and stifled grunts of pleasure. His fingers start to clench against her jaw and in her hair and she feels the familiar force with which he relaxes them, the tension in his thigh where she’s supporting herself with her free hand, and his groans growing softer and breathier the closer he gets.

She reaches down with her other hand to cup and press her palm at his balls, squeezing lightly and letting out a little mew of satisfaction when he comes as if on command, answering her moan with a surprised weak grunt. His hips shudder upward and he bucks deeper into her mouth as she swallows repeatedly and slides her hands up to his hips, resting lightly and feeling the tremble in his muscles.

Jeff twitches slightly as he comes down and Annie pulls her mouth off of him gently, rolling her tongue behind her closed lips and swallowing the last of his come as she reaches up to wipe at the corners of her mouth. She catches Jeff’s eye and he moans again feebly, letting his phone go clattering to the floor. Annie laughs softly under her breath and taps at his hip to get him to lift up so she can pull his jeans and briefs back up. He reaches for her, grasping at her upper arms and hauling her up to tuck her against his chest with her head under his chin. His arms rest limply around her and she can hear his heartbeat, heavy and fast, when she lays her cheek on his chest.

“Did you like it?” she asks, already smiling as she traces a finger over his skin.

Jeff guffaws, digging his fingertips against her ribs to tickle her. Annie shrieks and surges upwards, bracing her hands on his biceps to immobilize him. He lets her get the upper hand and grins up at her.

“You’re ridiculous, babe.”

Annie curls her chin down and shoves at his arms a little. She flicks her eyes toward where his phone landed. “Don’t you want to watch it?”

Jeff raises an eyebrow and grins. “We don’t have to,” he says, widening his eyes innocently.

Annie narrows her eyes at him and purses her lips around a smile. Slowly she lets one of his arms go and reaches down to pick up his phone from the floor.

“Well I’m going to.”

Jeff lays back and watches her as she crawls slowly back to the other end of the couch and settles, her legs slightly bent and her feet tucked between his leg and the back of the couch. She glances up at him, blushing, and he just grins back slowly, lying back against the armrest with his hands resting comfortably over his stomach.

“You’re missing it,” she sing songs when she presses play. The muffled sounds from the video of fabric shifting sound loud in the ensuing silence. Annie watches the screen, feeling her cheeks and neck grow hotter.

She looks small kneeling between Jeff’s thighs, her hands tiny as one wraps around his hard cock and she guides him into her mouth. Annie’s eyes widen and she swallows when she watches herself make eye contact with the camera lens, smiling sweetly up at Jeff with her hand still working slowly over him. The sounds almost make her cringe at first; Jeff’s groans sounding much louder because of his proximity to the phone, but hers come through too, the muffled noises she’d made with a mouth full of him as she got him harder and closer until the video goes slightly jerky from Jeff’s movements.

Jeff nudges her thigh with his foot and she startles, almost dropping the phone.

“What do you think?”

Annie opens her mouth to reply but no words come out. She crawls back over Jeff and straddles his hips, pressing his phone into one of his hands and reaching up to cup his jaw in her hands and kiss him soundly, tugging him upright and wrapping her arms around him to pull him as close as she can.

“God,” Jeff sighs, pulling his mouth from hers and cradling the back of her head with one hand as he kisses and licks over her neck and up below her ear. “You like it, don’t you?”

Annie nods, fingers tight in his hair, clutching him close to her.

“Like knowing I’m gonna watch it, getting to see what you do to me?”

“Yes,” she gasps out, pulling him back up to kiss him again. “I want,” she murmurs between kisses. She slides her hands down impatiently over his shoulders and arms. “I want-”

She works her hand into the pocket of his jeans, still unfastened and loose at his hips, and pulls her phone out from where she’d slipped it earlier. Jeff groans and touches her wrist as she snakes her hand out of his pocket, mumbling curses when she presses her hand against him through his underwear briefly.

“You wanna see me make you come?” he whispers.

Annie nods and kisses him again, her hand still working at him softly. He lets out a strained chuckle and wraps his hand loosely around her wrist.

“Can you keep your hands to yourself and let me?”

Annie giggles throatily and nods, opening her eyes and grinning at him only when he breaks the kiss.

“Action,” he whispers in her ear, glancing at her phone as he pulls away and taps at her hip insistently.

Annie nods again and gets up to stand next to the couch on slightly shaky legs. She fiddles with her phone for a moment, setting the camera up and glancing over the coffee table for a moment before she walking around to scoot the wine bottle towards the far edge and lean the phone against it with the lens pointing at the couch, crouching down to see how the image is framed.

When she’s satisfied she glances up at Jeff, sitting up with one leg curled under him and his arms stretched out along the back of the couch. His eyes are dark but there’s just a touch of a smile on his face as he watches her and she carefully presses the record button.

She walks back around the coffee table, fingers picking at the hem of her dress before she sets her jaw, pulls the dress off over her head and drops it in a heap with Jeff’s discarded shirt.

He reaches for her, half-standing with one foot on the floor and one knee resting on the couch cushions, and their fingers meet and twist together again as he draws her closer, spins her under his arm so she’s facing away from him and then tugging her to kneel on the couch in front of him.

He lets go of her hand and runs his palms quickly and lightly down her sides, over her thighs and back up, skimming inward and then veering out over her hips and up to cup one breast and brush her hair behind her shoulder so he can kiss her neck. He slips one hand back down her torso to nudge down the front of her underwear, curling and pressing with his fingertips to make her gasp.

Annie arches her back, pressing her shoulders back against Jeff’s chest, her neck craned all the way to one side and her hands limply drifting over his arms as he touches her. Jeff glances toward the phone propped on the coffee table from the corner of his eye and pulls her hips more snugly against him, urging her to arch into it when he slides the tips of two fingers just inside her. Annie groans and wraps her fingers around his wrist, tugging at his arm to get him deeper but the angle doesn’t work for it. Jeff bites along her shoulder and pulls her other hand down from where she’s splayed her fingers in his hair.

“On your hands and knees,” he instructs her in a heavy whisper.

She does what he says, letting go of him to brace her hands on the couch cushions with Jeff right behind her, his free hand braced against the couch cushion next to hers on the side away from the camera. He slides his fingers out of her and hooks one in the elastic of her satiny pink underwear, running his hand back following the material along her inner thigh, moving slowly, his knuckles dragging along her outer thigh and then the curve of her ass and inwards until he can nudge his fingers inside her again.

He swipes gently at her with two fingers and then pulls them out, sucking one into his mouth before reaching forward to offer her the other. Annie reaches up and steadies his hand, turning and sucking his finger into her mouth and he leans down and kisses along her twisting spine as she does. Jeff’s fingers curl around her chin and jaw and his short nails scrape down her throat when she releases his finger and he drags his hand back slowly to rake his fingertips through her hair and down her back.

He sits back on his heels and tilts his head, pulling aside her underwear and entering her again with two fingers, steadying her with a hand splayed flat on her lower back. Annie whimpers and glances back at him over her shoulder, shifting her knees against the couch cushions.

“Okay?” Jeff asks, catching her eye and petting gently at her hip with his free hand as he keeps moving his fingers inside her slowly. Annie nods, scooting back against him and sighing when he leans closer and wraps his free arm around her hips, bending forward to trail his lips over her back again.

He traces her spine with the tip of his tongue, noses along the slight ridges of her ribs, and scrapes his teeth here and there, watching soft red marks show and fade in his wake. Annie starts to rock back against his hand, circling impatiently. Jeff takes her cue and presses deeper and Annie whines and rocks back harder in return. Jeff growls low in his throat, scissoring his fingers apart and twisting his hand and Annie moans loudly, surprised and desperate at the sensation.

“How long does your phone record?” he asks roughly, scraping his chin against her neck to get her hair out of the way before he bites and sucks at her skin.

“What? I don’t– I don’t know. I don’t care,” she gasps.

He drops back to sit on his heels again and pulls her with him, drawing her up to kneel with her knees planted on the couch cushions between his. She leans back against his chest, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder as he slides an open hand down her stomach and into her underwear to circle at her clit while he still pumps slickly in and out of her with his other hand crushed between them. She digs her nails into his shoulder, making him hiss and trying to steady herself as tremors start to run through her and her hips jerk into his hands.

“Oh my god,” she whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut and rolling her head back and forth against his shoulder.

“Shhh, I’ve got you baby,” he murmurs quietly in her ear.

Jeff presses his fingers solidly against her clit and she cries out a high shocked moan, trying to hold on to him as she starts shivering and tensing with a sudden sharp orgasm. Jeff works her through it, forcing himself to move his fingers steadily against her inner muscles rippling hard and fast around them. He keeps her going as long as he can, presses his cheek against hers and twists his fingers to wring out one trembling moan after another until she claws weakly at the back of his neck.

He eases his fingers off her and pulls his hand out of her underwear to lay it flat against her stomach. Annie’s hand drops down and her fingers slip between his, curling and pressing into his palm. He finally slips his fingers out of her and presses another kiss to her neck before he maneuvers her gently with him as he lies on his back with his head propped against the armrest and one leg bent and resting against the back of the couch.

Annie curls half on top of him on her side, tucked between his torso and the back of the couch with her legs bent between his, one arm slung across his chest and her head pillowed on his shoulder. Jeff rests his hand against Annie’s hair and they lay silently, both breathing heavily.

Jeff glances over at Annie’s phone still propped against the wine bottle on the coffee table. He slowly reaches out with one hand and pulls the coffee table closer, stretching out carefully to brush at her phone with his fingertips until it tips and falls close enough for him to pick it up. Annie stirs and lifts her head groggily as Jeff thumbs at her phone to play the video. She curls one arm to rest her chin on it and watch Jeff’s face as the video plays and he trails his fingertips absentmindedly up and down her side.

Annie’s high-pitched moan rings out from the phone’s speaker a few minutes later and she blushes and tucks her face into her arm. Jeff abandons the video to wrap both arms around her and chuckle softly, crushing her closer and pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Now you’re shy?”

Annie raises her head and catches his eye, cheeks still pink, but she’s smiling.

“I didn’t know I was so loud.”

“I like it when you’re loud,” he murmurs.

“I like it when you make me loud,” she mumbles back, eyes slipping closed. Jeff tugs her a little closer and pecks her on the lips, pulling back and brushing his nose against hers.

“I . . .” he starts, but trails off. Annie opens her eyes after a moment and glances at him. She finds him silently looking at her, a little wide-eyed. She pushes up against his chest, sitting up quickly. His arms fall from around her and back to his sides.

“I’ll be right back,” she struggles slightly to climb over him and off the couch, snagging her dress from the coffee table. She holds it to her chest as she walks quickly to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, flipping the light on and yanking the dress on over her head. She rests her palms on the countertop and leans forward, closing her eyes and blowing a breath out through her pursed lips slowly.

She opens her eyes and stands straight again, staring hard at herself in the mirror as she robotically turns on the faucet and runs her hands under it for a few seconds, not bothering with soap. She blinks and tears her eyes away from her reflection, dries her hands, and stands still at the door for a moment before opening it.

When she heads cautiously back into the living room she finds Jeff dressed again, slouched on the couch with a can of whipped cream in one hand, his mouth totally full. He glances at her and smiles sheepishly, swallowing awkwardly and licking his lips to get the remaining cream off.

Annie bursts out laughing and collapses on the couch next to him.

“That’s not what the whipped cream was for,” she giggles.

He shrugs and offers the can to her with raised eyebrows and she rolls her eyes and opens her mouth gamely, not taking her eyes off of him as he shakes up the can and squirts a generous pile of whipped cream into her mouth. She can barely close her lips around it with her cheeks puffed out, but she manages to swallow and wipes at her mouth delicately.

Jeff grins and raises an eyebrow, opens his mouth to say something but she glares at him preemptively and shoves his shoulder so he just chuckles and reaches for the remote. He un-mutes the TV, the quiet droning voice of the narrator of Meerkat Manor filling the room again, interrupted only by the noise of Jeff spraying more whipped cream into his mouth and Annie’s snort in reply.

She tilts her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes, smiling slightly when he turns and drops a kiss on her forehead. She feels him rest his cheek lightly against the top of her head and takes a deep breath.

“I should get going,” she says softly, starting to extricate herself from him to sit up.

Jeff’s quiet for a long moment, watching her get up and gather up her phone. “It’s early,” he says quietly.

Annie nods, but she picks up the bag with the bed sheets in it and goes over to put on her shoes and cardigan and he gets up and sets the whipped cream on the coffee table and walks slowly around the couch. Annie looks up at him.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Jeff nods and she comes over and pulls him down to kiss her, quiet and drawn out, long enough that their hands start to wander before she tips her chin down and lets out a shuddering breath against his chest.

“I’ll never leave if I don’t go now.”

Jeff clutches lightly at her waist as she backs away and they exchange shaky half-smiles before she backs out the  


door.


	6. ain’t nothin’ please me more than you

Late Saturday afternoon Jeff pulls into his space in the lot of his apartment building and tilts his head, squinting at a familiar car parked in one of the visitor spaces. He gets out and swings his keys around one finger as he walks closer, sure now that he recognizes the car. As he approaches his phone vibrates in his pocket. He almost doesn’t check it, but then he sees the driver’s head tip up and she glances around, her movements impatient.

He reaches into his pocket and taps on the text message alert waiting on his screen. It’s from Annie, asking if he’s free. He double-checks the time stamp on the message against his watch and sees that she did just send it right then. He raises an eyebrow and slips his phone back in his pocket as he continues toward the car. He knocks on the window and leans down in time to see Annie jump almost into the passenger seat and let out a blood-curdling scream of surprise.

“What are you doing here?!” she yells as she forcefully turns the crank to roll the window down.

Jeff cups his hands around his mouth and yells back, “I live here, stalker!”

Annie sighs in concession and picks at a crack in the vinyl on her steering wheel. “I left a book in my locker yesterday and I was on my way back from picking it up, and, well, you’re on my way, so-”

“So you stopped by for a booty call,” Jeff interrupts, grinning, crouching down and resting his forearms on the window opening of her car door.

“That’s not what it is,” she argues, blushing immediately.

“Uh, okay, then what did you plan on doing at my apartment on a Saturday afternoon?”

“I didn’t have a plan, I told you! It was on my way, and I thought I’d see if you were home.”

“And maybe we’d do homework together or sit quietly at a respectable distance and watch something educational on television?” he persists.

“We watched Meerkat Manor last night,” she reminds him.

Jeff smiles and huffs out a laugh. “Uh, yeah, that’s true. I also have video of you blowing me, so…”  
Annie rolls her eyes but doesn’t protest. Jeff stretches out a fingertip, running it back and forth along her hand resting on the car door near to his.

“What if we did?” she asks suddenly after a long silence.

“Did what?”

“I mean what if we didn’t do, you know, what we’ve been doing lately.” She turns her hand over under his and stretches her fingers out, uncurling them against his palm until their hands are flat palm to palm, his fingertips at her wrist.

Jeff eyes her and tilts his head a little. His fingers twitch slightly against her skin. “Do you want to stop?”

She shakes her head immediately. Jeff squints and scratches the back of his neck with his other hand. He sighs.

“Me neither. Do you want to, like, date?”

Annie thinks for a moment before wrinkling her nose incredulously. She shrugs and looks down. “That seems backwards.”

He rests his chin on his arm and looks up at her. She looks back and sighs, curls her thumb around his and squeezes his hand. Jeff closes his own fingers around her palm, turns their hands over and brings hers to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

“Guess so,” he mumbles as he releases her hand.

She reaches up and smoothes a fingertip over one of his eyebrows and they watch each other quietly for a long moment. Jeff takes a deep breath.

“Come on, babe,” he beckons her, standing straight and opening the car door. Annie gets out of the car and stands in front of him, twisting her hands together behind her back and tilting her head as she looks up at him. Jeff squints back down at her and leans in, his thumbs shoved into his belt and a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Are you comin’ in for some booty?”

Annie rolls her eyes as he chuckles at himself against her cheek before giving her a big smacking kiss that makes her cringe. When he stands straight again Annie turns and leans back into the car, cranks the window back up and grabs her purse. As they walk towards his building he knocks an elbow into hers and she shoulder checks him back, making him stumble and laugh.

Jeff pauses for a moment as he keys into his apartment and glances at her over his shoulder.

“Seriously you’ll feel better if you just say it,” he taunts her. “Repeat after me: ’Jeff, this is a booty call. I came over exclusively to enjoy your body outside the constraints of a traditional romantic relationship.’”

Annie scoffs dramatically and brushes past him when he opens the door.

“Not saying it,” she sing-songs.

“Say it! Say iiiiiiiit,” he repeats, tossing his keys on the kitchen counter and shrugging out of his jacket. He turns and faces her, folding his arms over his chest and cocking an eyebrow in challenge. Annie clamps her mouth shut and shoves her chin out at him as she tugs off her own jacket.

He advances slowly, arms still crossed, but he widens his stance and towers over her as she backs up until she’s pinned between the door and his body.

“Say it.”

“You say it,” she counters.

There’s a pause, and Jeff blinks, his brow tightening almost imperceptibly. He raises an eyebrow slightly and Annie takes in a deep breath as she waits, watching him carefully.

Jeff’s expression melts a little and he shakes his head, pinning her with an inscrutable look before turning abruptly and heading over to the couch where he flops down and kicks his feet up onto the coffee table. He fishes the remote out from between the cushions and puts on a show of leaning his chin heavily against his fist, his elbow propped on the arm of the couch. He turns on the TV and begins to flip channels at a leisurely pace.

Annie stands stock still for a long moment, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides a few times before forcing out a slow silent exhale. She toes off her flats and slides them beneath the stool where she’d set down her coat. She chews at the inside of her cheek, regarding the back of Jeff’s head. His TV flashes slowly from one channel to the next.

“Jeff-” she stops after addressing him.

“Hm?” He glances over his shoulder at her.

She watches him for a beat. A small smile plays at his lips and his eyebrows are slightly raised, expectant and a little amused. Annie lifts her chin even though she can feel a light blush crawling over her cheeks. Jeff just grins and turns back around without waiting for her to finish her sentence and leans his temple back on his fist.

Annie glances around, her eyes skipping over his apartment until they land on the door to the little hall with the bathroom that leads to Jeff’s bedroom. She glances back at Jeff briefly before she pads silently past the kitchen through the open door.

She stands still in Jeff’s bedroom near the foot of the bed. She can hear the TV cutting around between channels as she looks over the bed, sheets strewn across it and a depression visible in one of the pillows. She glances back toward the doorway and takes a little breath of anticipation, already feeling the heat flood to her face as she pulls down the zipper on her skirt and lets it slip over her hips.

Jeff hears something, some small movement, and it makes him mute the TV and turn around again. He’s about to ask if Annie wants to watch Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind or Tropic Thunder when her skirt comes sailing through the doorway that leads to the bathroom and bedroom. It lands in a flowery heap on the floor and Jeff stares at it, grinning in slack-jawed shock.

When sans-skirt Annie doesn’t immediately follow he considers for a moment before asking the question anyway. He turns back around to play innocent and wait for the answer, but he’s met with silence.

He waits, and waits.

Finally he gives up and turns one more time to see Annie standing in the doorway, stripped down to a pale lavender bra and underwear. His mouth falls open, but he manages to find his voice in the time it takes to study her from head to toe with several pauses on the way.

“Hi.”

Annie grins with a devious tilt to her mouth. “Hi,” she mimics. Jeff swallows.

“I thought this wasn’t a booty call.”

“Stop saying booty call,” she grumbles, perching a hand on her hip.

“Okay,” Jeff grins. She glares at him and he just grins back even harder. He clears his throat to try and smooth out his roughened voice and it almost works. “You know I’m totally winning, right?”

“Winning what?”

“Well, you’re already almost naked, and all I had to do was sit here and channel surf.” He points to himself and mouths, “winning.”

Annie gets a look in her eye, a hard, glimmering look, and levels Jeff with it for a moment before disappearing back into his bedroom. Jeff tears his eyes away once she’s gone and blows a breath out through pursed lips. He lets his head drop to the back of the couch and stares blankly at the ceiling. There’s a sound of sheets rustling and he sucks a breath back in, closes his eyes and pictures Annie in his bed. He presses a palm against his jeans.

Annie turns her face into the pillow and breathes in. She closes her eyes and even though the sheets aren’t warm they’re soft and it smells like him and the rush of it is all she needs to slide her fingers into her underwear.

Jeff is about to go into the bedroom and put himself out of his victorious misery when he hears something, just faintly, that makes him stop; Annie’s in his bedroom, alone, ostensibly in his bed unless she was making it for him in her underwear, and that was a sexual moan he just heard, dainty and quiet but unmistakable. He sits back limply and palms himself with less inhibition this time. His eyes are widened and his breath shallow as he listens with all his focus for another sound from her.

It’s strange at first, his cool sheets and her own nerves tensing her up, but she reaches up after a moment and licks at her fingers, then tries again and she’s let out a groan of satisfaction before she can stop herself. She’s not sure at first if he heard her or not but soon she stops caring.

Jeff shucks his jeans and briefs down his thighs, wraps a hand around his shaft and pumps roughly, his eyes screwed shut tight so he can play out the scene of what he can hear from his bedroom in his mind.

Annie sighs in frustration and shoves her underwear off, ignoring where they land on the floor. She fists a hand in Jeff’s sheets and slides a finger inside herself. It doesn’t work to imagine it’s him, not really, but her mind spins out sense memories anyway that make her arch her back and moan again. She hears a weak groan from the living room and freezes for a second before continuing.

Sweat’s gathering at the small of Jeff’s back and on his forehead and all thought that isn’t about her has basically ceased. He hears her moan again, this time a little deeper and louder and it sends him over the edge. He lays there for a moment, all his muscles limp and tingling, his head lolled back and his eyes still closed. After a few moments he tucks himself back in to his underwear, then peels off the t-shirt he’d been wearing, wipes it quickly over his stomach and crumples it into a ball. He stands and kicks his jeans the rest of the way off too.

Annie rolls her head this way and that and curls her toes against the sheets, wound up and hot but unsatisfied. Her hand is starting to cramp and she tries propping herself up on her other hand so she’s half-sitting with her legs bent at the knee and spread, her fingers slipping slick and wet against herself.

That’s how Jeff finds her when he steps into the room.

“Holy fuck,” he breathes out, looking shell-shocked and frozen for a moment. Annie stares back at him, caught between frustration and a flash of panic. Jeff swallows, eyes flicking over her almost frantically. “Do you want-”

“Yes,” she interrupts him.

A split second later he’s kneeling on the bed next to her, catching her reddened lips in a kiss.

He reaches down and places his hand over hers, presses his own fingers against her smaller ones. Annie pulls her hand away but Jeff catches it and brings her fingers up to his lips, sucks them into his mouth and laves at them with his tongue. They stare at each other, eyes dark, as he lets go and reaches back down to slide one of his fingers inside her and start a rhythm of circles with his thumb over her clit. Annie’s wet fingertips rest against his lips for a moment and she lets out a revelatory groan, letting her head drop back and her eyes go hooded.

Jeff shifts them slowly so Annie lies on her back, resting her head on his free arm as he lays at her side with one of her legs bent over his. Jeff never breaks his rhythm, steady and slow, pressing deep inside her. He leans in and spreads soft open-mouthed kisses over her throat and down one shoulder, reaching around to pull aside her bra strap with the tips of his fingers when it gets in his way.

His eyes slide up to hers when he kisses lower and his fingers skim down along the edge of her bra, pulling it slightly away. Annie’s stare is heavy and edged in anticipation as she arches her back up, reaches back to unfasten her bra, and helps maneuver the straps off her arms until Jeff can toss it away. She shudders just slightly as she settles back, feeling far more exposed than she had a moment ago.

She reaches up and pulls him down on top of her, pressing his bare chest to hers and shifting slowly, arching her back to connect with as much of his warm skin as possible. She feels the deep groan in his chest and wraps her other arm around him, burying her face in his neck and letting herself whimper softly at the feel of him crushed on top of her, burying her into his mattress and fucking her deep and soft with his fingers.

Annie’s hand slides down over his shoulder to his arm, her fingers resting limply over the muscles flickering in his forearm as Jeff quickens his rhythm, presses a little more firmly with his thumb when her head falls back and she starts to tense.

He watches her while she comes; her back arching deep, the twitching muscles of her inner thighs as they clamp around his wrist while he pumps his fingers inside her, her toes curled in his sheets.

He slides his fingers from inside her and touches her softly until she squirms away. Jeff lets his hand rest next to her hip and stays slumped over her for a moment, sliding his nose and mouth against the curve of her breast, and listens to the pulse pounding in his head and her heavy breaths fanning out hotly over his temple.

Annie, her eyes still closed, reaches up and runs her fingers through Jeff’s hair behind his ear, scratching lightly, and when he sighs weakly she presses on his shoulder and he rolls onto his back next to her, snagging her hand and holding it against his chest. They lay like that quietly for a few minutes before she takes in a breath and rolls over, up onto her knees next to Jeff’s hips and gives him a soft smile as she slides her fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear.

“Oh,” he says, reaching down and taking her wrists gently, “I already, uh.”

“Oh.” Annie stops and settles back beside him. “In the living room?”

“Yeah.”

“W-when you heard me.”

“Uh, yeah.” His hands wrap lightly around hers and he rubs his thumbs over her knuckles, grinning up at her.

“Okay. Well.”

She actually looks a little disappointed and Jeff stares at her for a second, disbelieving.

“Are you sad?” he asks, a little incredulously. Annie blushes and glances down, pulling her hands from his and sliding a fingertip along the cut of the muscle at his hip.

Jeff watches her. “Just give me a few minutes.”

She crawls over him and straddles his upper thighs, leaning her weight on her hands on the mattress. Jeff reaches up and crosses his arms behind his head, looking over Annie’s completely bare body perched on top of him. They contemplate each other silently.

“You like being naked, don’t you?”

She shrinks a little at first but she does grin back at him and shrug coyly.

“Sometimes.”

“Annie, nobody wears skirts as short as yours because they don’t like a little air on their skin.”

She leans her weight to one hand and pokes at his chest.

“What about you? You’ve been naked in public like a hundred times since we started at Greendale.”

“Uh, the average amount of clothing we wear on a given day is like ten-to-one.”

“Because you’re a giant.”

“Because you would rather be wearing nothing. Those cardigans aren’t fooling me.”

“Neither is your fancy underwear,” Annie shoots back, and sneaks her fingers down to snap at the waistband for emphasis.

Jeff uncrosses his arms and grabs Annie around the waist, flipping them quickly so she’s flat on her back with him braced above her, nudging her legs open with his knees. “You were saying, kitten?”

“Nevermind,” she murmurs, smiling up at him. She braces herself up on her elbows and asks softly, “Has it been a few minutes yet?”

She reaches down and presses one hand against the crotch of his silky cotton underwear, grinning cheekily all the while. He huffs out a laugh that turns into a groan at the end when she squeezes. Together they work his briefs off and Jeff kicks them across the room.

Annie pushes at his chest to get him to roll over but Jeff stays braced on one forearm above her and slides his other hand over her shoulder and down to her breast. She sighs and closes her eyes, working her hand over him blindly as he feels her up.

“Would you . . .” Jeff trails off into a grunt at a twist of Annie’s wrist.

“Hm?”

“Can I watch you again?”

Jeff rolls her nipple between two fingers and her mouth drops open soundlessly. The movement of her hand slows but doesn’t stop.

“Watch . . .” she doesn’t really try to finish her sentence, her voice faraway and distracted.

He works his way up from dotting her neck with kisses to whisper at her ear, “Touch yourself for me.”

He reaches down between them, slides his fingers gently over her wrist and pulls her hand away, turning it and guiding it between her own legs. He’s pulled away enough to look her in the eye and she watches him, her cheeks flushed deep pink and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Is this okay?”

“You wouldn’t rather- I mean-”

“Oh, god, Annie that has nothing to do with it. This is just-” Jeff glances down and sees Annie’s fingers starting to move under his, slowly pressing and circling almost unconsciously.

He pulls his hand away and slides it over Annie’s thigh, a breathy groan falling from his mouth.

“Something different?” She finishes. Jeff looks back up at her, eyes hooded and dark.

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “Exactly,” he adds, watching Annie slide two fingers inside herself and reach down with her other hand to keep working at her clit. “That’s . . . so fucking beautiful.”

Annie catches his eye and the corners of her mouth quirk up. He palms at himself a few times before committing to it and wrapping his hand around his dick and starting firm steady strokes. She looks down too and for a second Jeff’s hand stutters to a stop but she whispers quickly, “Keep going. I- I like it.”

Jeff rests his forehead against hers and Annie tilts her chin up to kiss him. He pulls away after a moment and stares unabashedly now, tearing his eyes away only to lean in and press a distracted kiss along her jaw now and then.

Annie shifts her hips until she finds a perfect angle and mews, tipping her head back as Jeff leans down to lave his tongue at one of her nipples and then the other. Annie stares down as his tongue swirls out and then his lips close and pucker when he sucks, a smile stretching his mouth when she groans and arches up into him.

“Oh god . . . do you think-” Annie starts, at the same time Jeff asks, “Should I-”

They laugh shakily and Jeff waits for Annie to continue.

“Do you think we can-” she lets out a short groan, “synchronize?”

There’s this little gleam in her eye and Jeff grins at her and chuckles under his breath. He leans in and sucks at her earlobe before asking, “Are you close?”

She nods erratically and leans into his mouth again, raising her chin. Jeff hesitates for a moment, still pressing kisses over her neck.

“Should I move? If I stay here . . . you’ll . . . get messy.”

Annie looks down, at the heated space between them, all their skin exposed. She feels her neck and chest grow hotter just watching Jeff’s fist moving in a faster pace than before, the muscles of his thighs and stomach tense and hard, braced above her with her comparatively soft pale legs spread wide around his.

“Oh god,” she sighs again, braver as she pumps her fingers in and out and rolls her hips into the motion. “No, stay,” she adds around panting breaths, turning her face up to his. “Get me messy.”

Jeff groans, the sound buzzing out against her temple and finished with a curse muttered weakly.

“You are so – fuck – where did you come from?” Jeff babbles under his breath, raising his head and staring at Annie’s face. She lets out little half-voiced moans with every breath, her brow furrowed as she stares downward, focused on the way Jeff’s hips are moving just slightly now in rhythm with his hand.

“Jeff, god, don’t stop, I can’t- I can’t wait,” she whispers back urgently, finally craning her neck up and rolling her hips hard into the deep twisting motion of her fingers, squeezing and rolling her clit with her other hand.

She feels it when Jeff comes moments after she does – the mattress moving under his knees as he thrusts into his hand, hot liquid spilling over her stomach and chest, and his last tense short groans deep and loud in her ear when he drops his forehead to the pillow next to her. Her hands rest limp between her thighs and she rubs two fingers together a few times, feeling the slick soft wetness covering them all the way to her knuckles. She turns her head and leans her cheek against Jeff’s jaw.

After several moments Jeff braces himself up so he’s sitting back on his heels with her legs still spread open around his. He lets his hands drift over her thighs and stares down at her. Her eyes have fallen closed and she lies still except for deep almost shuddering breaths.

“Hey,” he whispers hoarsely.

She stirs and turns to look at him. She returns the little smile pulling at his mouth as he crawls back over her and kisses her neck, scrubbing his stubble against her skin until she shrugs her shoulder up and squirms away with a weak shove at his chest. Jeff laughs and rolls to his side next to her, still propped up on one elbow and staring greedily at his come spread all over her stomach and breasts.

Annie stretches her arms over her head and squeaks at the height of it before bringing her hands back down and pressing up on her elbows to take a look at herself. She drops down after a moment and lets out a long breath, her knees now brought together and tilting from side to side. She turns her head to look up at Jeff.

“I’m messy,” she says softly. Jeff nods enthusiastically with widened eyes and she laughs and nudges against him with one arm.

“Does it bother you?” he asks quietly, scooting down to rest his temple on his fist.

Annie shakes her head at first slowly and then more decisively. She opens her mouth to add something, then closes it. Jeff smiles and runs his free hand briskly up and down her thigh a few times.

“You can shower if you want. There are clean towels in there.”

He gestures to the bathroom with his eyes. Annie presses up on her elbows again and kisses him, reaching up with one hand and splaying her fingers over his jaw to tug him closer before she pulls away. Jeff watches, eyes glazed and heavy-lidded as she rolls to her side and climbs out of his bed, pausing to collect her bra and underwear from his floor on the way. He flops to his back and closes his eyes.

Annie stands at the sink and stares at herself in the mirror. Her reflection stares back at her – mussed hair, dark eyes, reddened cheeks and mouth. She watches as little rivulets of milky white slide slowly downward over her skin, the trails feeling sticky and cool. She turns on the faucet in the shower to let the water heat up, then finds herself stepping back in front of the mirror again, pausing with a long look into her own eyes before she turns and steps into the shower.

When Annie steps out of the bathroom, redressed in her underwear and bra and rubbing a towel over the back of her neck, Jeff looks up from where he’s standing at his dresser, having just slipped on a new pair of brightly-striped briefs.

Annie pauses and tilts her head at him, smiling. “To look at the rest of your wardrobe, no one would guess you like such loud underwear.”

Jeff glances down at them and shrugs. “I’ve never gotten any complaints.” He catches her eye and smiles a little.

Annie shrugs as she comes closer, reaching over to hang the towel on a hook on the back of his open closet door.

“That’s not where that goes,” Jeff whines slightly, eyeing the towel.

Annie steps into his personal space and her hands go to his hips, her fingertips slipping over the elastic band of his briefs.

“What’s up?” he asks softly.

She just looks up at him silently for a few more moments before averting her eyes and shaking her head slightly.

“Nothing,” she murmurs, reaching up to curl her arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. Jeff lets her, wrapping his own arms tight around her waist and lifting her up so her feet dangle a few inches off the floor. Annie gasps a little with the movement and smiles against his mouth, wiggling her toes against the air. When Jeff lets her slip back to the floor he trails his hands up her arms and cups her face in his hands briefly, studying her. She tilts her head against his fingers.

“What?”

Jeff smirks, leans in and kisses her again, and this time it’s slower, barely there and overwhelmingly gentle.

“Nothing,” he mutters, holding her gaze pointedly as he takes a small step back and lets go of her. “You still want to watch a movie?” he adds mildly.

Annie rolls her eyes around a little grin. “I never planned on watching-”

“Aaaa-HAH!” Jeff bellows, startling her as he rears back and points a finger in her face triumphantly. “Admit it! Ad. Mit. It.”

Annie folds her arms, glaring up at him for a moment before she turns to slink out the doorway toward the living room.

“Oh no,” Jeff calls, following her quickly, “No, no, you have to admit it. This was a-”

Annie whirls around and points her own finger in his face. “DON’T say it.” She flattens her palm over his mouth.

“Booty call,” Jeff finishes, the words muffled by her hand. He grins against her hand too, and pumps a fist in victory.

“Whatever,” she mumbles and starts to smile back without really meaning to before she spins on her heel to leave and Jeff chases after her.

Annie squeals and breaks into a run for a few steps until Jeff tackles her over the back of the couch where they land in a heap. She makes a show of elbowing and kicking at him, but eventually they settle, Jeff sitting up with his back against the armrest, one leg stretched out along the cushions and the other foot resting on the floor. Annie lays on her back with her head on his stomach and one arm looped over his bent knee. Jeff manages to find the remote and turns on the TV.

“Whatcha wanna watch, kiddo?”

Annie picks at her nails and glances up. “I don’t care,” she says distractedly. In a few moments she smacks at Jeff’s knee indignantly.

“Jeff we are not watching porn!”

“Just like ‘this is not a booty call’?” he parrots back. “And may I remind you, we made porn last time.”

Annie clutches at the remote with both hands and worms it free from his hand to change the channel.

“Hey,” he says after a few minutes, nudging her with his leg. “You, naked girl, you left your skirt on the floor. You know, in the course of not booty calling me.”

Annie smiles to herself and keeps flipping channels while Jeff trails his fingertips through her hair absentmindedly.  



	7. through the jungle, through the dark

Jeff opens the door in a snug pair of navy briefs with dark green trim, and nothing else. “Oh, you’re early. C’mon in.”

Annie stares at him as she slips by so he can close the door. “Do you just go around opening the door to anyone like that?”

“I checked the peephole.” Jeff shrugs and leans in to peck her on the lips.

Annie kisses back distractedly at first, then reaches up and grabs his shoulder to keep him close. He smiles against her mouth and bows over her, his hands quickly falling to her hips as she lets go of him and shrugs out of her jacket.

Jeff hums and pulls back, reaching up to cup her jaw with one hand and still her hands tugging her sweater up to pull it off over her head.

“I have a few things I need to finish up first.”

She pauses. “Oh. Okay. I guess.”

Jeff grins. “You guess?”

Annie shrugs and smiles up at him. “Well I don’t know how long I can wait,” she says softly, blush blooming on her cheeks.

Jeff inhales and leans in, surprising her when he scoops her up into his arms and carries her with him to the bedroom where he sets her on the bed and stays hovering over her to kiss her again, deep and slow. He pulls away and drops a trail of kisses over her cheek to her ear.

“If you really need to, you can start without me.”

Annie clings to his shoulders, breathless. Jeff gently loosens her grip and edges away across the room to the doorway of his walk-in closet where he disappears inside, leaving the door half-open.

“Not fair,” she mutters.

“Hm?” Jeff calls from inside

She rolls her eyes. “Nothing,” she sighs back.

Her phone chimes from her purse which she’d left by her coat in the living room so she goes to retrieve it, reading the text message as she comes back into the bedroom. She frowns and rereads it a few more times as she toes off her shoes before padding over to the closet and peeking around the door. Jeff transfers shirts from plastic-wrapped dry cleaner’s hangers to wooden ones and hangs them carefully.

“Abed invited us to the movie he and Troy are seeing tonight.”

Jeff looks up and raises his eyebrows. “Invited us?”

Annie sighs and holds her phone up for him to read the message. “It says ‘we’ll save you seats’ see? Unless he texted you the same thing . . .”

Jeff grabs his phone from on top of a stack of neatly folded sweaters on a shelf. “Nope. Where’d you tell them you were going this time?” he asks.

Annie shakes her head. “They were gone when I left.”

“Well they probably know. Or Abed does anyway,” he adds casually.

Annie perks up, alarmed. “What makes you say that? They’ve never said anything.”

“Well, Annie, my guess is they’re both better off not knowing about their hot roommate’s sex life.”

“It’s not like that!” Annie exclaims, but there’s a hint of intrigue in her expression. Jeff gives her an indulgent smile and she rolls her eyes at him and disappears back into the bedroom. “Are you gonna go?” he asks, going back to his shirts.

Her hands move up to the button and fly of her denim skirt to tug them open and work the skirt down over her hips. “I don’t know what I’ll tell them if I don’t.”

“Why would you need to tell them anything?”

“Well they’ll wonder where I am.”

“Yeah, but, why lie?”

She pulls her sweater off over her head. “Jeff I can’t tell them I was here.”

“You can’t,” he replies questioningly.

“No! They’ll know.” When her tights are off she turns and catches her reflection in the full length mirror leaning against one wall of Jeff’s bedroom.

“How? Annie it’s not like we couldn’t just hang out without ending up in bed. We’ve been doing that for almost three years.”

She puts her hands on her hips. “Name one time when we have “hung out,” one on one,” she shoots back, adding finger quotes even though he can’t see her. “And at Greendale doesn’t count,” she adds, pointing at the empty doorway accusingly.

It’s silent for a few long seconds, then there’s a sharp rustling of plastic. She nods, triumphant at first, but then everything goes silent. Her face falls and she stares at the doorway to the closet for a long moment. She shakes it off and walks toward the door, pulling it all the way open. Jeff’s standing still with an empty hanger in his hands. He glances over and then does a double take, looking her up and down.

“Baaaabe,” he groans, stepping closer.

Annie glances down at herself too, appraising the dark purple satin bra and underwear she’s wearing. She looks back up at Jeff and raises her eyebrows. “Now you’re done, right?”

Jeff slides back a step, glancing over to pick up the last shirt and pull it out of the plastic. “I don’t think you understand the importance of a quality hanger, kiddo. This isn’t some JC Penney crap, this is Hugo Boss. You don’t disrespect Hugo Boss.”

Annie rolls her eyes and sighs as Jeff carefully re-hangs the shirt on a wooden hanger, straightens out the collar, and picks at an invisible piece of lint before sliding it into place on the hanging rod.

When he’s done Annie grabs him by the hands to tug him toward the bedroom. “Good, now you can pay attention to me.”

Jeff chuckles and lets Annie pull him along. “Ah, but what about organizing my sock drawer?”

“Oh my god!” Annie shoves Jeff backwards the last few steps to the bed, following along closely and crawling on top of him as he flops backwards onto the mattress.

“Hel-lo,” Jeff beams up at Annie and she flashes him a brief smile as she pins his hands to the mattress at either side of his head. “Ooh, this is new.”

He fists his hands and flexes slightly against her grip on his wrists, rolling his hips under hers experimentally. Annie squeezes his wrists tighter and jerks her hips against his, making him grunt under his breath in surprise.

“What are you going to make me do, mistress?” Jeff asks, barely stifling a giggle.

Annie’s mouth falls open a little before she catches herself and takes in a breath. She leans in and kisses Jeff deeply, slips her tongue into his mouth and ends it by sucking hard and then nipping at his lower lip. Jeff groans and breaks Annie’s grip on one of his wrists easily, reaching up to slide his fingers into her hair and grip the back of her neck firmly to bring her in for another kiss.

Annie lets out a sound halfway between a throaty growl and a high-pitched whine, struggling against Jeff’s grip. He releases her quickly, looking up at her with alarm at her reaction, and she uses his pause to snatch his wrist again and shove it back down to the mattress.

“Behave,” she snaps, surprising both of them a little.

Jeff stares up at her slack-jawed for a few seconds. “Okay,” he says in a rush of breath, settling back beneath her and relaxing his hands.

Annie maintains her grip on his wrists and shifts her hips against Jeff’s, watching him carefully as his eyes fall closed.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting,” she says finally, leaning in and nuzzling her nose over his neck.

Jeff squirms underneath her and grunts, but he doesn’t try to break her grip on his wrists again. Annie hums approvingly before pressing her lips over his throat, trailing hotter and wetter kisses over his skin until Jeff sucks a breath in through his teeth and she circles her hips against his slowly. His breath becomes a moan and she grins.

Soon her hands tire of clenching around his wrists and she’s just leaning some of her weight on her hands to keep him in place and he could turn the tables more than easily. Jeff shifts beneath her and groans again.

“I wanna touch you,” he sighs, “Please, can I-”

Annie’s hands go slack against his wrists and he has her on her back in moments, nudging her legs open around his knees and trailing one hand down her chest and stomach and between her legs. He rubs her through her underwear slowly, fingers slipping along the satin as it gradually gets wetter. Annie grips his upper arms and tilts her head up, arching her back and shifting her hips into the motions of his hand.

Jeff slides two fingers into her underwear and one inside her and trails his lips over her jaw and down her throat. He swirls his tongue and finger in unison and grins against her skin at the breathy pleased moan that breaks from her lips. He delves in deeper and deeper, stroking gently, pausing to draw out and trace barely-there circles around her entrance then back in, nudging the pad of his thumb against her clit all the while. He sucks on her earlobe, works at the spot high on her neck just below her ear, and down the vein that starts to stand out along her throat as she tenses up beneath him.

Annie moans indignantly when he pulls out all the way and he smirks down at her and sucks his finger into his mouth slowly as she watches, flushed all over and too turned on to lay still. She digs her nails into his arms and glares but he still smiles placidly.

“Not so fun being tortured, is it?”

Annie pouts a little and shakes her head. Jeff leans in to tug gently at her ear with his teeth and slides all the way inside her with two fingers this time. Annie lets out a low guttural gasp and her head comes up off the pillow, her fingers digging back into his skin. Jeff pumps slowly in and out of her a few more times before pulling out and then entering her again with three fingers this time, scraping his teeth along her collarbone as he does. Annie squirms and clings to him, circling her hips slowly as she gets used to it.

Jeff starts slowly moving his fingers, following her slight movements and the mews of pleasure she starts to make. It’s barely a few minutes before she’s letting out short rhythmic moans with every one of his practiced movements. She cries out at the onset of her orgasm, squeezing her eyes shut tight until a few tears pop out against her eyelashes. She bows away briefly, arching her back and tipping her head further back until another harsh moan rips from her throat, then she curls up flush against his chest and clutches him closer.

Jeff tucks his mouth against her neck just below her ear and whispers to her as she comes, soft and encouraging even as his words order her to come harder and longer for him.

As she comes down Annie cups Jeff’s jaw to bring his face to hers and kiss him slowly, but he lifts his chin and reaches up, first sucking his ring finger into his mouth before releasing it with a pop and then running his other two slick fingers along her lips, nudging her mouth open and his fingers inside. He watches with dark hooded eyes as Annie closes her lips and sucks his fingers deeper.

“Good girl,” he purrs as her tongue swirls along his knuckles.

Annie preens even at this praise and leans up for a kiss once Jeff pulls his fingers from her mouth. He obliges, pausing first to lick at her parted lips, before maneuvering them both to their sides and tucking her half underneath him, their torsos against the mattress and hips twisted on their sides with their legs interlocked.

She lays her temple on his forearm and shivers when he nuzzles behind her ear. He feathers his lips along her neck and inhales against her skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs softly.

Annie freezes for a moment before squirming, pushing up to lean on one elbow and making Jeff do the same. She reaches down and brushes his hand away as she moves to sit up.

“I thought you were into this,” he mumbles against her shoulder. He snakes his free arm up around her waist and palms up her stomach impatiently, keeping her from getting up all the way.

“I am,” she murmurs, almost too low to hear. She lets him pull her back down to lie on her back next to him and smiles a little when he crawls on top of her, pinning her wrists gently to the mattress.

“What was that?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. She squirms a little underneath him and he cracks a tiny grin.

“Nothing,” she answers carefully. “We can come up with something, if you want to go to the movie. We could say you accidentally brought home one of my books or something.”

Jeff stares at her quietly. His jaw clenches a few times and his fingers twitch against her wrists.

“Do you want to go?” she persists. He sighs and leans in, placing a long kiss to the base of her throat.

“Jeff?”

He sighs again and mumbles, “shut up,” into her cleavage.

“But aren’t you going to check and see if-”

“Annie. Shut. Up.”

She scowls at first, then inhales sharply when Jeff sucks against the skin just above the cup of her bra hard enough to leave a hickey. Annie squirms, starting to get one foot braced to push out from underneath him.

“Jeff! Someone will s-”

He jerks her hands harshly, pressing her deeper into the mattress, and nudges one knee against her thigh hard enough to keep her still.

Annie gasps and as soon as he hears the sound Jeff drops her wrists and sits up and away from her, reaching up to run his hands through his hair at his temples. He squeezes his eyes shut tight.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs.

“I’m okay,” she answers quickly. She presses up with one hand behind her, reaching up to touch Jeff’s cheek gently with the other. He winces, but when she leans in and kisses him he kisses back slowly. After a moment she’s the one who pulls away, her eyes dropping down to his chin. “It’s not that I don’t want anyone to know, it’s just . . . it’ll be such a big deal-”

“Yeah,” Jeff interrupts.

He watches her for a long moment, reaches up and cages her jaw in one hand, pressing lightly with his thumb to tug her lower lip from between her teeth where she’s started to worry it nervously. He starts to say something else but she crawls into his lap as she kisses him again. She wraps around him and sinks her fingers into his hair to angle his head where she wants it. After a few minutes she starts tugging on his shoulders, moaning impatiently into his mouth and trying to pull him back to lie on top of her.

“Jeff,” she murmurs between kisses, “hold me down.”

“What?” he asks, dazed and distracted.

She breaks away fully and crawls off of him, scooting away to lie on her back and pull him by one hand with her. He lets her drag him on top of her and supports himself on his forearms so he won’t crush her. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly.

“Hold me down,” she orders softly.

He makes a weak sound and bows his head down to rest on her shoulder. Annie turns her head and whispers in his ear, “please, do it. It’s okay, I want you to.”

Jeff swallows and gets up on his knees to straddle her. He pulls her arms from around his neck with one hand and slowly arranges them against the mattress on either side of her head before wrapping his hands around her wrists.

She makes herself go slack underneath him so he can feel the tension go out of her hands. She raises her chin slightly and holds eye contact. Jeff blinks at her a few times and tightens his grip around her wrists slightly. Annie holds still and waits.

“Okay?” he asks finally, and she nods.

He grips harder, pressing his fingertips into her wrists, nearing hard enough to bruise. She arches her back slightly and a soft moan escapes with her next breath. He’s still another moment.

“Annie.”

She nods more emphatically. “Yes.”

Jeff leans down to kiss her and veers away from her lips when she tilts her chin to meet him. He feathers his lips along her jaw and he’s working his way toward her ear when she squirms and whines.

“Hold still,” he snaps, pressing her deeper into the mattress until her eyes widen and she sucks in a harsh breath.

He eases off but keeps her arms pinned firmly and leans in again, this time tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, his breath tickling down the side of her neck. She struggles not to squirm again, not to wrap her legs around his hips and grind into him just to get a little relief at the friction.

She takes a breath and asks in a whisper, “What are you going to make me do?” repeating his words from earlier.

Jeff lets out a low growl and bites her earlobe hard enough to sting, then sucks at it gently before pulling her up and off the bed with him.

“Jeff?”

He doesn’t answer, just keeps a hold of her wrists and directs her through the doorway to the closet. Annie, still facing away from him, makes a face. He sweeps aside the row of dress shirts on the upper hanging rod with one hand, then reaches across and grabs a tie from the rack on the opposite wall. He maneuvers Annie so she’s facing him with her back to the hanging rods and brings her arms above her head. She watches him wide-eyed as he slowly loops the tie over the rod and around her wrists, vaguely paying attention to the knots he’s tying as he watches her watch him.

“Jeff,” she repeats, a nervous laugh bubbling up and breaking her voice.

“This is what you wanted,” he says quietly.

When her hands are secured – she tugs slightly and shivers when she can’t free them – Jeff stands back slightly, taking a step backward to lean his shoulders against the opposite wall and cross his arms over his chest. He’s breathing hard and wide-eyed, staring at her.

Annie twists her hands again and glances up at the tie twisted tightly around her wrists. “It’s going to leave marks. They’re going to see,” she says quietly even as she pulls against it.

He steps forward then, wraps a hand around her throat and keeps his touch light, not gripping but caging gently. “Forget about the fucking movie, okay? You go, you don’t go, it doesn’t matter.”

“But I have to-”

“I know you want to keep this a secret or whatever but honestly Annie? Honestly I think you know that’s over by now. If they haven’t all figured it out already they will soon, so if you really don’t want them to know, if we’re just fuck buddies I’ll fucking deal with it, but it has to be over. You have to stop coming over here, and stop inviting me over. Everything has to stop.”

He glances up at her bound wrists and back down to her wide eyes and parted lips. “We have to stop,” he mutters, reaching up to tug at a loose end of the tie.

“I don’t want to stop,” she breathes.

“Annie, this isn’t-”

“I want it,” she repeats insistently. “I trust you.”

Jeff pulls back and searches her face and swallows, his eyes boring into hers. Annie holds his gaze, and they’re both silent except for their breathing, harsh and shallow.

“I’ll untie you whenever you want, okay? But you have to ask me. You have to tell me to stop, because otherwise-” he pauses and blinks and his voice is rough when he continues. “Otherwise I’ll never let you go.”

She starts taking in fast, shaking breaths, twisting her hands against the tie again, harder this time. The creaking of the rod as she flexes and twists her hands is loud. She tugs and pulls harder and lifts herself to her toes. She arches her back, pressing into Jeff, and he ghosts a palm over her cheek. She jerks frantically at the tie and the rod shakes in protest and Jeff closes his eyes and bows his head.

“Annie, baby. Tell me-”

She forces her eyes open and licks her lips, trying to slow her breathing and calm herself down. “Don’t let me go.”

She watches Jeff’s face for a moment, his expression a confused mix of caution and exhilaration. He swoops down and covers her mouth with his, wraps his arms around her waist and hauls her up against his chest, and Annie pulls up with her arms and wraps her legs around Jeff’s waist. He lets out a short deep groan and tilts his head to change the angle of their kiss, keeping one arm braced underneath her and running his other hand all over her impatiently.

“God, I want you,” he mutters into her hair and he can feel her tense in his arms. “Annie-”

“No,” she says softly. She swallows, her throat suddenly closing. “I mean, I’m not saying never, just not right now.”

He slides a hand up from her waist to her shoulders, then to cup her cheek and tilt her face up to his. “Okay,” he murmurs. “It’s okay. Do you want to-”

“Yes, yes, please, yes.”

Her eagerness still makes him smile a little and he kisses her all over, cheeks, forehead, chin, neck, until she’s laughing softly. She glances up at her bound hands and twists once more, and his eyes follow her movement. He lets out a breath and in a moment he’s tugging at the tie around her wrists, working his fingers into the loops to try to free her and eventually wrenching loose the knot and letting Annie’s hands down. She yelps as her arms fall and she rests them gingerly around Jeff’s shoulders, barely helping to keep herself from falling as Jeff turns and presses her back against the wall.

“It hurts,” she whimpers as he works his mouth over her jaw to her throat.

“Sorry,” he murmurs in her ear, reaching up with one hand to massage her shoulder and upper arm gently. Jeff’s leaning in to kiss her again when she stops him with her fingertips on his mouth.

She squirms out of his arms and down until her feet hit the floor and steps around Jeff to retrieve the tie now draped over the lower hanging rod where it had fallen. She backs up slowly through the door to the closet and crooks her finger at Jeff, who follows slowly.

“What am I signing up for here?” he asks with a little smirk, and Annie pulls him around by the hand and pushes him to sit at the foot of the bed.

“My turn,” she whispers in his ear.

She crawls around him, placing kisses along his shoulders as she tugs his hands behind his back. When he feels her tying his wrists together he fists his hands and tilts his head back, tamping down the urge to break free immediately. Annie ties a few simple but effective knots, crawls around to his lap and appreciates the tension in his muscles with a few messy kisses and scrapes of her teeth over his skin. She slicks her tongue quickly out over his collarbone before she slithers from his lap to the floor. She kneels between his knees and slides her palms up his thighs slowly, leaning in to start a trail of kisses at the inside of his knee leading upwards.

She hooks her fingers in the waistband of his briefs and tugs, waiting for him to lean up a little awkwardly so she can pull them off of him. When she resumes her slow trail up the inside of his thigh with kisses, bites and licks, Jeff groans and jerks at the tie again, grunting with the effort when he still can’t break free. Annie grins against his skin and rakes her nails down his other thigh, drawing a guttural gasp from Jeff.

When she finally works her way to the apex of his thighs she leans her cheek against his leg and gazes up at him sweetly as she traces along his length with the tip of her finger. Jeff stares down at her before closing his eyes, clenching his jaw, and letting out an incredulous huff of a laugh, and Annie lifts her head and re-settles herself on her knees with a hand pressing lightly on his leg to steady herself.

She spreads her fingers over his shaft and follows them with her tongue, softly sliding along the length of him already hard and straining for her. Jeff groans and hisses through his teeth when she takes him in her mouth and she moans back and curls her tongue over the head of his cock before wrapping her hand around the base and sucking on him gently. He whimpers at that, but accompanies it with a hard yank against the tie and Annie looks up at him quickly, tightening her hand on his thigh against the hardened muscle. She takes in his clenched abs, straining arms, a vein visible in his neck, and moans, rolling her tongue loosely against him again and taking him in deeper.

Jeff tenses more and more as Annie continues until one of their phones buzzes and she looks up and catches Jeff’s eye, smirking around his cock at his pleading expression for a moment before humming softly and palming at his balls. He moans again, breathy and desperate and then he’s shuddering and coming.

Annie flexes her fingers against his leg, closes her eyes and swallows quickly, tugging with her fist around the base of his cock, making his hips jerk slightly and his moan die out into a hard exhale. She pulls away from him slowly, sitting back on her heels and steadying herself with her hands on his knees as she catches her breath and watches him. Jeff opens his eyes after a few moments, wrung out and dizzy, and he shifts his arms half-heartedly with a wince. Annie stands carefully, crawling back around him and working the knots loose quickly.

When he pulls his arms forward he groans, squeezing at his wrists carefully. Annie rubs her palms firmly over his upper arms and tucks her chin against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest again after a moment. Jeff reaches up with one hand and clasps it around hers, turning his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. Annie tilts her head and smiles cautiously at him for a moment before pulling her arms from around him and moving to sit next to him on the bed.

“What time does the movie start?” Jeff asks quietly.

“Nine.”

“We should get ready.”

He eyes her before moving and kissing her forehead once and then again. Annie tips her head back and nods. They study each other, each waiting and watching before she leans in and kisses him softly.

He pulls away first and bends down to pick up his briefs from the floor and pull them back on quickly as he stands up and crosses to the closet, coming out a moment later thumbing at his phone. He chuckles and sets it down on the dresser to open the top drawer and pull out a white undershirt.

“What?” Annie asks, tucking her hands underneath her thighs and kicking her feet out in front of her.

Jeff pulls the t-shirt on over his head and runs a hand through his hair a few times to return it to its purposefully messy arrangement.

“It was Shirley. Which means Abed didn’t invite me too, which means it is a test.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before turning and heading back through the doorway to his closet.

Annie chews on her lower lip and sighs. “What did Shirley want?” she asks, getting up and crossing over to the closet door. She watches Jeff tug on a pair of jeans and pick out a belt.

“Oh she was confirming our date.”

“Your what?”

He glances over at her and a grin breaks over his face. “We go out once a month or so.”

Annie eyes him, her expression lighting up with curiosity. “What do you do?”

Jeff rifles through a pile of sweaters folded on a shelf. “Nothing fancy; dinner, gossip.”

“Do you talk about the rest of us?”

“Of course, who else do we know?”

“You haven’t told her about-?”

“No.” Jeff glances over at her. “But I’m not lying if she brings it up.”

Annie swallows and holds his gaze steadily for a few moments. Jeff tears his eyes away from hers and glowers at his shelves. Annie steps forward to survey his collection of sweaters and sweatshirts. She reaches out and tugs a thick navy hooded sweatshirt out of a neatly folded stack and shakes it out, holding it up by the shoulders.

“Here,” she says, turning around in his arms to hold it up against his chest.

Jeff smiles down at her and takes the sweatshirt from her to pull it on over his head. Annie reaches up this time and runs her fingers gingerly through his hair to fix it and he watches her, reaching out to trace around a scrape just below her collarbone he’d left with his teeth earlier. Annie pulls her hand from his hair and glances down, frowning.

“I don’t think my sweater will cover that.”

Jeff cocks his head to one side and reaches around her, pulling a light blue oxford button down from the row hanging behind her. He holds it up to her and they both laugh at how long it looks against her. They both fall silent as Jeff helps her into the shirt and then slowly buttons it up and rolls the cuffs over her wrists. Annie puts her hands on her hips and poses a little when he’s done.

Jeff leans in, hands curving around her waist as he noses aside the collar from her neck. “Looks good,” he murmurs, lips brushing over her ear and making her shiver until she squirms away, giving him a flushed smile as she backs away out of the closet.

Jeff follows, snagging a pair of boots from the floor on his way, along with socks from his open dresser drawer, and flopping on his bed to pull them on. He watches her pick up her tights from the floor. She stumbles once before balancing carefully and tugging the tights on and inspecting them for snags or runs as she does. He snickers, leaning across the bed to open the nightstand’s drawer, reaching in and pulling out a pair of flower-printed panties, torn almost beyond recognition.

“Hey, remember these?”

“Where did you get those?!”

Jeff stares at her as he sits back up. “Uh, did you think someone else ripped them off of you in that bar parking lot?”

Annie blushes. “I guess I forgot about them.”

“You told me you kept the tights in your nightstand,” he points out, raising an eyebrow at her and grinning lasciviously. “Do you go commando that often that you just didn’t notice?”

“No, never,” Annie snatches them from him.

“Would you?” Jeff asks, eyeing her interestedly now.

“I don’t think that would be very comfortable,” she says primly, attempting to fold the tattered fabric, but she just gets flustered as Jeff reaches over and takes them back from her.

“Think about it babe,” he says, reaching out to palm at her thighs and pull her closer to stand between his knees. “You could wear these,” he picks at her tights with his fingertips, “and only you and me would know there’s nothing underneath. It’d be so fucking sexy,” he mumbles, leaning in and resting his chin against her stomach, looking up and grinning at her.

Annie watches him, dark grin growing on her lips slowly. She rests her hands on his shoulders, lowering herself to straddle his thighs and lean in to whisper in his ear, “You give me the worst ideas.”

Jeff groans and adds a breathy, “good,” as he trails his hands up under the hem of his shirt.

Annie climbs off his lap and stands between his knees again to let him tug her tights and underwear down her hips. He pauses when they’re down to her thighs to grasp greedily at her bare hips and ass under the shirt, and Annie just reaches down to push the material down the rest of the way, hopping a little and giggling as she kicks them off and steps back, dropping to sit next to Jeff on the bed and carefully pull her tights back on.

He leans down and picks the underwear up from the floor and shoves them in the pocket of his jeans, watching as Annie stands to tug the tights up over her hips, and then pick up her skirt and pull it on as well. Jeff reaches out and pinches her leg, tugging on the tights and letting them snap back. She yelps and glares at him as she rights the skirt and tucks his shirt into the waistband. Jeff just grins back widely.

“We’re gonna have to tell them tonight, aren’t we?” she asks quietly after a moment.

He shrugs. “I think showing up together will do it. We don’t have to make signs or anything.”

He looks her over as she steps back into her flats and reaches over to snag one of her hands in his, looking up at her silently, the remnants of his laughter still playing at the corners of his eyes and mouth. After a moment he releases her hand and lets his fall to her leg, rubbing gently up beneath her skirt.

“Ready?”

_

It’s a short ride to the movie theater.

As they approach Abed and Troy waiting at the outside ticket counter Annie slides her fingers around Jeff’s elbow and he glances over and winks, reaching around to rest his hand lightly on her lower back.

“Jeff,” Abed says, half-greeting, half-revelation, with a head-tilt. Troy greets them both, giving Annie a brief hug and nodding to Jeff.

Jeff nods to both Abed and Troy with a casual “hey.”

Annie blushes a little and bites her lip, caught in the silence for a few seconds, but then Jeff rolls his eyes around a smile and they all line up for their tickets and then head inside for concessions.

The two hours of the movie – gory and surprising so that Annie alternately hides her eyes and clutches Jeff’s shoulder every five minutes – take forever. Jeff and Troy laugh at Annie’s panicked shrieks, Abed shushes them, and during a scene shot in near-total darkness that renders the theater nearly pitch black as well, Jeff leans over, finding Annie’s inner thigh with one hand and placing a fast wet kiss on her neck. She squirms and grabs his wrist, but her fingers tighten as he starts to pull away so he stays, waiting out the darkness to whisper softly in her ear how much he wants her again as soon as they can get away.

The screen floods with light in the next scene and Jeff leans back quickly, Annie giving his wrist a final squeeze and nodding as he does. Jeff plants his hands on his own knees and clenches his jaw, focusing his eyes resolutely on the screen.

After the movie there’s some discussion of going to the Idiot Box, but Annie quickly cuts in that she has a paper to work on that weekend and Jeff should really take her back to get her car. They eye each other briefly and Jeff agrees, says goodnight to Troy and Abed, and power-walks to his car with Annie on his heels.

The parking lot of the movie theater is busy and well-lit, but once they’re in the car Annie almost crawls over the console to kiss him.

She sinks her fingers into his hair and he immediately runs his hands up her legs, rucking up her skirt and palming up her thigh over her tights. She arches her hips, sitting up further on her knees and gasping into his mouth as she paws at his shoulders.

“We’ll find somewhere,” he mutters breathlessly as she pulls back and clips her seatbelt. They watch Troy and Abed make their way to Troy’s car as Jeff pulls out of the parking space and onto the street.

“We probably only have about a half an hour,” Annie warns, fidgeting with her phone in her lap.

Jeff’s eyes slide over to Annie and a moment later he’s swinging the car into an alley. Annie grips the door and squeals a little at the sudden turn and again when Jeff brakes quickly just outside the light from a streetlamp that splashes down the alley.

“We can get a lot done in a half an hour,” he mutters, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching across the seat for her.

Annie drops her phone into the cup holder and unbuckles as well, climbing over into his lap without hesitation. They both smile as she settles, falling immediately into a deep kiss. Jeff digs his hands into her hair and she grips at the bunched up material of his hood, already grinding down into him and making him groan and bite at her lip. Annie smiles breathlessly as she breaks the kiss and fists her hand in his sweatshirt, tugging him closer and Jeff gamely leans over her as she scoots back.

“Can we do this?” she asks as she tries to maneuver onto her back on his front seat.

“Come on,” he answers, sitting back up and pulling the keys from the ignition before opening his door and ducking out of the car. Jeff jogs around the car, catches the door handle just as she’s opening it, and leans his other hand on the roof, hovering over Annie as she gets out of the car and stands. She nods, smiling up at him expectantly in the dark.

“Did you like . . . what we did before, at my place? When I held you down?” he asks, crowding her so closely that he only has to tip his head to brush his lips just barely over her cheek.

Annie catches her breath, nodding quickly, then slowing. “Is that – did you not like it?”

“I didn’t think I would. I mean, I wouldn’t if it were real. Does that make any sense?”

She nods again, impatiently. “Jeff what are you saying?”

“I feel like a fucking teenager.” He sighs briefly. “Do you want more – of that?”

“Yeah, yes,” she repeats, her voice suddenly breathy. Her hands curl into the warm material of Jeff’s sweatshirt.

Jeff nods slightly, and takes a breath, squinting at her in the dark. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she answers softly, clutching tighter in anticipation.

“Okay,” he breathes.

He takes one of her hands and draws her with him as he backs up a few steps and closes the car door. He turns so his back is to the car and then spins Annie under his arm and lets go of her hand to place both of his lightly on her shoulders. He slides his fingertips up through her hair and trails them lightly over her neck, making her shiver.

He leans in close, his mouth at her ear and speaks softly, just above a whisper. “Against the wall.”

She nods, closing her eyes.

“Tell me if you want to stop.” He waits a moment. “Annie.”

“I will. I promise.”

Jeff bites hard at her earlobe and she jumps and yelps a little and then he’s pushing her forward with his hands splayed out over her shoulder blades. She raises her hands in front of her as he presses her into the wall. The brick is old and rough and bites into her palms. Then Jeff is at her back, sliding a hand along her waist and fisting his other hand in her hair at the base of her skull.

He pauses for a brief moment, holding her like that gently, before he tightens the grip of both his hands on her. She moves her free hand quickly between her cheek and the brick before Jeff pulls harder on her hair, turning her head to one side to expose her neck. He leans down and moves the collar of his shirt on her aside with his teeth and then sinks them into her deltoid muscle close to her shoulder and grinds his hips against her at the same time.

Annie arches into him and cries out, squeezing her eyes shut tight. Jeff laves his tongue softly out over the tooth marks in her skin and she opens her eyes, catching her breath at the lingering sting. He presses her even tighter to the wall with his body and kicks her feet further apart with one of his before reaching down to grab the hem of her skirt and yank it up. He glances quickly to the opening of the alleyway and then shoves his hand between her legs, leaning in again as he cups his hand against her through her tights.

“So fucking wet,” he mutters.

He rubs her roughly and she moans, arching her back and rocking her hips into his. He tightens his fist in her hair until she whimpers, the sound stretching into a quiet cry at the end, but she reaches back with her free hand and grasps at his hip, flexing her fingers and tightening her grip on his sweatshirt when he releases her hair slightly. He waits again, a few seconds, and then curls his fingers into the filmy material of her tights and yanks, ripping them against her skin and she lets out a shriek before she can stifle it.

They both freeze, their breath heavy and fast, but there are no sounds from the street that the alley opens onto except distant traffic and the slight din of people gathering outside the movie theater.

“Quiet,” he growls, leaning in again to nip harshly at the back of her neck just below her hairline.

Annie swallows wetly and nods, closing her eyes again just as he enters her suddenly with two fingers. She tenses and leans into the wall, biting at her fingers and screaming in a whisper at the deep hard pounding of his fingers.

“You’ll come when I tell you to,” he says simply, his voice tight and strained in her ear.

She nods again, keeping her lips clamped shut, and presses her forehead against the back of her hand on the wall, feeling exposed and desperate with cool night air hitting her skin through her tights where they’re slick with her own wetness at the insides of her thighs. Jeff crooks his fingers inside her and she jerks against him, thrown off balance by the shock of sensation it sets off, and blurts, “fuck!” in a loud gasp.

His rhythm falters and he lets go of her hair, instead reaching up to clamp his hand over her mouth and pull her backwards, her neck craned back and her head held against his shoulder.

“I said be fucking quiet,” he whispers harshly.

She curls the fingers of one hand around his wrist but doesn’t pull, just holds tight. She digs her nails into his wrist, this time through the sleeve of his sweatshirt, but he still hisses and rams his hips into hers, shoving her into the wall. He runs his teeth lightly along her neck and down to her shoulder and she winces in anticipation. Jeff huffs out a dark laugh against her skin before biting the same spot as he had before, releasing her skin from his teeth quickly when she lets out a broken cry against his palm. She can feel him wince as he mouths softly at the bite mark before he moves and presses his mouth to the side of her neck, his breath coming out hot and fast over her throat.

“Are you ready to come for me baby?”

She nods, struggling since she’s still caged by his hand over her mouth, whimpering under her breath and trembling with every deep thrust of his fingers.

Jeff flicks his tongue lightly at her earlobe and twists his fingers inside her. “Then fucking come.”

Annie screams, the sound muffled in Jeff’s hand, and shudders, the rhythm of her hips faltering as he takes deep, long strokes with his fingers. She moans against his hand with every movement, gripping at him where ever she can reach. Jeff rides her through it, sliding his hand off her mouth and wrapping his arm across her shoulders to hold her against his chest, his mouth still at her ear, lips moving softly over her jaw and neck.

Slowly Annie calms, gradually relaxing back against him, and after a few more moments of increasingly soft strokes Jeff pulls his fingers from her and turns her to face him, pulling her close and wrapping both arms as far around her as he can.

Annie leans into him, still breathing hard and shivering occasionally.

“Oh my god,” she whimpers into his chest.

Jeff lets out a shaky laugh and cups one hand against the back of her head. “Tell me you’re okay.”

Annie nods, pushing on his chest until he loosens his grip on her and reaching up to clasp her hands on either side of his face as he sighs in relief and blinks slowly.

“That was --oh it was scary but it was good scary,” she rambles breathlessly. “I can’t believe how – god, Jeff.”

“Are you gonna be alright?” Jeff asks a little teasingly, smiling down at her. He runs his fingers through her hair and she nods before reaching up and pulling him down so she can circle her arms around his neck.

“Just hold me for a second,” she whispers. Jeff wraps his arms around her again tightly, turning his head and nuzzling his nose against her neck and he feels the deep shaking breath she takes in and releases slowly, her fingers clenching and relaxing a few times against his shoulders.

“Come on,” she murmurs, pushing lightly at his arms to back him up toward to brick wall.

Annie lets go of his sweatshirt to run her hands down his stomach to his belt and starts tugging it open, but he grabs her hands and glances toward the street only a few yards away.

“Annie!”

“What?”

“Not out here,” he adds around a scandalized breathy laugh.

He runs one hand over her jaw and kisses her firmly before nodding to the car. Once inside Annie’s immediately in his lap again and quickly unzipping his jeans to reach into his briefs and grip lightly at his cock.

“That was,” she murmurs between light soft kisses along his jaw, “the longest movie ever made.” She plays her fingers along his length and sweeps them down to curl around his balls.

Jeff’s hips hitch up and he grips at her waist, holding her still and close, muttering curses at every one of her touches. She glances out the windows quickly before sliding back to her seat and leaning over, grasping her hair into a loose ponytail with one hand and guiding him into her mouth with the other. She quickly sets into a rhythm, sucking hard and pumping with her fist in time. Jeff groans and throws his head back against the headrest, one hand moving to hover over the back of Annie’s head.

She feels his hand when she bobs up and hums insistently. Jeff looks down at her and carefully sets his hand on the crown of her head, reaching out with his other to play his fingertips lightly along her jaw and ear. Annie hums again and restarts her movements, Jeff’s hand barely touching her hair at first. Gradually he increases the pressure of his hand on her head until he’s setting her rhythm, fingers solidly pressed along the curve of her skull, pushing her down repeatedly so her lips hit the sides of her fingers wrapped around him.

She lets out a frantic gasp, sounding half startled and half turned-on, when the head of his cock hits the back of her throat and Jeff eases up quickly. He moves his hand to sweep her hair out of her hand, trailing his fingers over hers gently before resting his hand lightly against the back of her neck. Annie hums softly, sinks down and takes him as deep as she can before swallowing deliberately so her soft palette undulates over the head of Jeff’s cock and pulls a deep groan from his chest.

Jeff responds after a moment, splaying his fingers wide so his thumb is over the bruise he’d left high on her shoulder at the base of her neck. Annie curls her fingers into his jeans where she’s supporting herself with a hand on one of his thighs. He presses down slowly with his thumb, wincing a little even as he increases the pressure gradually until he’s mashing the pad of his finger hard into the tender muscle. Annie whimpers around his cock, then sucks harder and he feels her groan of approval buzz along his fingertips just before he comes, and the soft rolling movements of her throat as she swallows.

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters as she sits back up and wipes at her mouth.

He tucks himself back in and zips his jeans before collapsing back against the seat and tilting his head against the headrest weakly. He rolls his head to one side against the headrest to look at her. Annie sits, perched at the edge of the passenger seat, disheveled and breathless.

They stare at each other silently.

  



	8. alleyways and payphone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be read as a transcript of a GChat or similar. I’ve largely avoided hyper-accurate formatting and text/internet speak in favor of readability. I’ve identified the speaker only on the first two lines; each line break indicates a new speaker. Separate sentences in quotations on the same line indicate the same speaker sending multiple messages.

Jeff: “Come over?”

Annie: “I’m in bed already.”  
  
“Then can I come over?”  
  
“Sleepy ; )”  
  
“You can sleep. I’ll be quiet.”  
  
“I don’t know, you make a lot of noise sometimes.”  
  
“You make WAY more noise.”  
  
“You talk more.”  
  
“You like it.”  
  
“See?”  
  
“I like it when you’re loud.”  
  
“Good because it’s too hard to stop myself sometimes.”  
  
“I could gag you.”  
  
“Ooh! We haven’t done that yet!”  
  
“I was kidding. Is being gagged on your list?”  
  
“I don’t have a list.”  
  
“You mean you don’t have a list on paper.”  
  
“I don’t have one at all.”  
  
“So we’re improvising?”  
  
“Well. Not exactly. I think about things.”  
  
“’Things’…”  
  
“You know what I mean : )”  
  
“I do, but I like it when you talk about ‘things.’ A lot.”  
  
“Do you want me to say ’fuck’ all the time like you do?”  
  
“Or whatever. Make it your own.”  
  
“Like, ‘fuck me harder,’ ‘fuck me faster,’ etc?”  
  
“I haven’t fucked you at all yet.”  
  
“I suppose not, in the traditional sense.”  
  
“Do you want to? I know you said no last time, that’s okay, I just don’t know if we’re working up to it or not.”  
  
“Yes, I’m just not sure when. It just feels different y’know?”  
  
“Well yeah, my cock would feel different from my fingers.”  
  
“Jeff.”  
  
“Sorry, I wasn’t making fun of you. Different how?”  
  
“More serious.”  
  
“Generally I don’t tie people up or let them tie me up unless things are fairly serious.  
  
“I know, that got…heated.”  
  
“By which I mean never.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
“I figured. That’s part of why I was hesitant at first.”  
  
“Not later though.”  
  
“Because I saw how much you liked it.”  
  
“But you still didn’t want to?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that. It doesn’t really tick any of my boxes, especially not with you, but it doesn’t freak me out either.”  
  
“Especially not with me?”  
  
“This is the biggest experience gap I’ve had with someone I’ve been with long enough to find out about it.”  
  
“Does that bother you?”  
  
“I’m surprised it doesn’t bother you.”  
  
“I trust you. And it kind of takes the pressure off to be with someone who knows what they’re doing.”  
  
“I get that.”  
  
“So…do you have a list? Written down or otherwise?”  
  
“My list is whatever you want.”  
  
“But what do **you** want?”  
  
“You.” “However.”  
  
“However…?”  
  
“As in, however, whenever, any which way.”  
  
“Sometimes I’m not sure why you’re not doing this with someone more experienced. Is it about the conquest?”  
  
“Maybe some of it was at first. It only really matters that it’s enjoyable, and it is.”  
  
“So, I’ve been wondering something.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Is there even such a thing as a bad blowjob?”  
  
“It’s like pizza. Even when it’s kinda bad it’s still good.”  
  
“But what would bad even be?”  
  
“Too much teeth. Over-confident about deep-throating. Gagging isn’t sexy. Well in a way it is, but more of a ‘my dick’s so huge I’m literally choking this woman’ and that’s fucked up. I don’t want to kill anyone with my penis.”  
  
“That’s comforting.”  
  
“It should be.”  
  
“I mean that literally though. You’re very considerate. It would be easy for you to overpower me physically.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound good. Especially after the last time.”  
  
“You pick me up and carry me around all the time.”  
  
“Because you’re pocket-sized.”  
  
“Because you’re a giant.”  
  
“I’m just a full-sized human man. You’re like half woman half pixie.”  
  
“Oh shut up. I can hold my own.”  
  
“I know you can. You beat me up all the time. And then there’s that thing you do to my hip.”  
  
“To that little dimple?”  
  
“’Dimple’ sounds like I have cellulite.”  
  
“Nowhere that I’ve seen. It’s just a….crease. Dimple sounds better.”  
  
“Whatever. That thing you do with your fingers.”  
  
“I just like touching it.”  
  
“Ditto regarding … all of your parts. And places. Etc. I don’t think you have any creases though.”  
  
“You would know.”  
  
“Have I actually seen every square inch of you?”  
  
“I don’t know, have you?”  
  
“I think I missed a spot, come to think of it.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“You have a crease too. Two, actually. Right where your ass meets your thighs.”  
  
“It’s because I have kind of a big butt.”  
  
“You have one of the most beautiful asses in existence.”  
  
“Just one of? ; )”  
  
“I haven’t seen them all.”  
  
“I should hope not.”  
  
“Anyway, think about what you do with your fingers to my hips, and I want to do that to the spot where your ass meets your thighs. With my mouth.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Does that weird you out?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“A little, though.”  
  
“I don’t know. I guess I don’t always see why you find certain parts of me stimulating.”  
  
“What parts do you mean?”  
  
“Like what you want to do to my thighs.”  
  
“Your thighs are beautiful.”  
  
“They’re a little jiggly. I wish they were more toned.”  
  
“That’s what women’s thighs are supposed to look like. And they taste good.”  
  
“How can thighs taste good?”  
  
“Why do you lick my neck?”  
  
“Point taken. But you like that too.”  
  
“Have you ever heard the noise you make when my mouth is on your thighs?”  
  
“It’s probably an impatient one.”  
  
“Noted. Can I do that thing to your ass-thigh-crease next time?”  
  
“Probably. Any other ideas?”  
  
“How do you know I have more?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Point taken. Toys?”  
  
“I don’t know. Do we really need them?”  
  
“Have you tried any before?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Well then.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. Just thinking.” “About that.”  
  
“; )” “It’s not like I was celibate before you.”  
  
“I know. Thoughts are all positive.” “What kind of toy(s) do you have?”  
  
“Just a vibrator.” “It’s very quiet.” “Since I have roommates.”  
  
“Of course.” “Do you not want to talk about this?”  
  
“I’m not embarrassed.” “It’s just not something I’ve talked about with anyone else.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“I don’t think we need help anyway.”  
  
“: )”  
  
“: ) what else is on your list?”  
  
“Remember that time you came over to write your paper?”  
  
“Yes.” “Were you really asleep when I came in your room?”  
  
“Not a deep sleep but yeah.”  
  
“When did you wake up?”  
  
“When you sucked on my lip. Unless you were actually grinding on my leg before that.”  
  
“I think I was.”  
  
“Well then earlier than that. But you remember that time.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well what if we did what we did after I “woke up,” except without clothes and instead of your pussy it was your tits?”  
  
“I hate that word.”  
  
“What, ‘pussy’? I know it’s terrible.”  
  
“Aren’t there any good alternatives?”  
  
“Flower? Vulva? Snatch? Muff? Box? Twat?”  
  
“Ew.”  
  
“Yeah there are no good words.”  
  
“How come guys get words like dick and cock and we get those?”  
  
“Are dick and cock that much better?”  
  
“Look at that list again.”  
  
“You’re right. You could take back the c-word.”  
  
“Too loaded with unpleasant connotations.”  
  
“There is nothing unpleasant between your legs.”  
  
“Well whatever. What was the question?”  
  
“Can I fuck your tits?”  
  
“Oh right. But how would that even work?”  
  
“You just squeeze them together a little. Or I do. Either way.”  
  
“It seems like friction would be a problem if we’re just skin on skin.”  
  
“We’ll use lube.”  
  
“And that does it for you?”  
  
“Have we not fully discussed your tits?”  
  
“Jeff!”  
  
“Does “tits” offend your sensibilities too?”  
  
“No it sounds less comical than ‘boob.’ Really, men get all the good words. Dick. Cock. Pecs.”  
  
“You can say dick and cock all you want.”  
  
“Like, ‘your dick is so big,’ or ‘I want to suck your cock’?”  
  
“Are these just examples, or…”  
  
“I am still awake. You said you’d be quiet.”  
  
“I could be but then I’d just be sitting here jacking off by myself.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“If you keep talking about dicks and cocks I will be.”  
  
“Don’t pluralize, it makes me sound whore-ish.”  
  
“You are absolutely not that.”  
  
“Some people would say so.”  
  
“Why? We’ve known each other for 3 years.”  
  
“That’s not the same.”  
  
“As what?”  
  
“As if we were dating.”  
  
“So what? I would have paid for your drinks before I went down on you the first time. What difference does it make?”  
  
“I guess it doesn’t.” “You don’t have to talk about it like that though.”  
  
“Don’t stress, babe.”  
  
“I’m not stressing. There’s nothing stressful about no-strings-attached sex. Isn’t that the point?”  
  
“Not to poke that sleeping bear, but we’re not having sex.”  
  
“I’m not ready yet.”  
  
“Just drawing the distinction.”  
  
“Why does it matter?”  
  
“Because it matters to you. That’s the only reason it keeps coming up.”  
  
“You keep bringing it up.”  
  
“Once, and you said no, and I dropped it. I’m trying to give you what you want.”  
  
“So now you can read my mind?”  
  
“That’s not what I said or meant and you know it.”  
  
“Neither of us is a mind-reader Jeff. I think we’ve established that pretty clearly.”  
  
“There’s a difference between that and willfully misunderstanding me.”  
  
“I didn’t realize it was acceptable in our situation for you to still act like my dad.”  
  
“Come the fuck on Annie. You seem to think your lack of experience disqualifies you from being treated like an adult.”  
  
“You don’t have the best track record there.”  
  
“It’s different now.”  
  
“Exactly; you look at me differently now that we’re doing this.”  
  
“Of course I do.”  
  
“I thought we’d be able to stay friends.”  
  
“How good of friends were we? You said yourself, it’s not like we hang out outside of school.”  
  
“I know that.”  
  
“So what are we really losing?”  
  
“We’ve known each other for 3 years.”  
  
“Yeah, and I still had to tell you I had some theory about giving you head before anything happened. That’s my point.”  
  
“You never had a theory?”  
  
“’I have a theory about going down on you’?” “Really?” “You had to know that was bullshit.”  
  
“Wait, what are you saying?”  
  
“That wasn’t about satisfying my curiosity. I wanted you. We’d been getting closer and things had stalled for a while but it wasn’t going away. I can’t say I never meant for us to end up here, but this isn’t all I want. We were buzzed that night and I got greedy and impatient and scared that I wasn’t going to have a chance. But you didn’t seem to mind.”  
  
“I didn’t. I mean, I didn’t know it meant…all that.” “I thought this was just casual.”  
  
“That was what you wanted.” “We said it would be neat. Relationships aren’t neat.”  
  
“That’s totally different. All we were talking about was being exclusive.”  
  
“That’s not a relationship?”  
  
“Not like that, just that you weren’t going to run off and sleep with someone else while we were getting together.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to be with someone else while we were figuring out where this was going. And I haven’t.”  
  
“I know that.” “I never thought you were.”  
  
“It’s not like I’ve had much free time.”  
  
“Can you blame me for making the most of things?”  
  
“Never.” “Are you there?”  
  
“Yes, just rereading.” “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
  
“For the same reason you’re not volunteering to tell me what you want now.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say.” “When it started you just seemed to want a friend with benefits.”  
  
“I never said that. You’re not a fuck buddy. You’re better than that.”  
  
“I don’t feel like it’s a bad thing.”  
  
“It’s not bad in general. Is that all you want?”  
  
“What if it’s not real?”  
  
“It was always real.”  
  
“Don’t do that. For the first three years you treated me like I was delusional whenever I acknowledged that you were attracted to me.”  
  
“It’s fucking scary okay? You know me.” “I haven’t felt this way the whole time, but at this point I didn’t think there was really a chance for something more than whatever this is.” “I took what I could get.”  
  
“Don’t make it sound like that.”  
  
“Like what? Like we’re fuck buddies? You just said there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
  
“Stop, you’re twisting my words.” “I didn’t know how you felt, but that’s not my fault. You kept it from me.”  
  
“You’re still not saying what you want.”  
  
“I didn’t think there was anything wrong with being friends with benefits.” “Not at first.” “I still don’t think there’s anything wrong with it.” “I guess I was thinking more in theory than about us specifically.” “I think I want more than that but like you said it’s scary.” “This is going to take a little time to get used to.”  
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Are you still there?”  
  
“Yeah. Speaking of theories…”  
  
“: )”  
  
“Did I mention I can be there in 15 minutes?”  
  
“Troy and Abed are home.”  
  
“So? They know.”  
  
“They know we were hanging out the other day. But that’s different from you coming over after midnight right in front of them.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“I’m barely catching up here, I’m not ready for everyone’s opinions yet.”  
  
“I get that. I know I haven’t historically shared everything with the group, but they’re going to find out at some point anyway so we might as well control how we tell them.”  
  
“What would you even say?”  
  
“Depends on who I’m talking to.”  
  
“Okay, how would you tell Shirley?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have to, she asks every single time we go out who I’m spending my time with lately ‘since I know you’re not spending your free time taking an interest in your friends’ lives Jeffrey.’ You ignore one phone call from Britta and suddenly you can’t catch a break.”  
  
“You’ve been ignoring Britta’s calls?!”  
  
“Once. One time, and it was at 6am and when I listened to her voicemail I deleted it after the third mention of her cat.”  
  
“Oh, I think one of them needs ear drops and the prescription was really expensive. She asked Troy how much he gets paid fixing air conditioners and how he learned.”  
  
“Wow, a conversation I want to hear about less than I want to tell Shirley about us.”  
  
“Just don’t tell her about the sex. We’re still friends. We hang out.”  
  
“Yeah. Naked.”  
  
“Conceded. At least we haven’t done anything at school for a while.”  
  
“I finger fucked you in an alley on Friday night.”  
  
“I know : )”  
  
“But you’re right that’s SO much better than making out in the halls.”  
  
“There’s a time and place for everything.”  
  
“Agreed. I’ll sneak in a window.”  
  
“Not tonight. Do you mind?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“: (”  
  
“I mind that it limits the amount of time I get to spend eating you out.”  
  
“: )” “That phrase makes no sense. Unless you actually put food in there and literally ate it out of me. Is that a thing?”  
  
“That’s a thing.”  
  
“Sounds like it would lead to infection.”  
  
“Lots of laundry.”  
  
“That too. Is that on your list?”  
  
“Told you babe, however, whenever.” “I don’t think I fully expressed how horny I am right now. And please don’t start an etymology on ‘horny.’”  
  
“You love my etymologies.”  
  
“Sure. I don’t zone out and stare at your mouth at all.”  
  
“Well I don’t mentally undress you during your Winger speeches.”  
  
“I don’t drop my pen under the study table on purpose when you’re wearing skirts.”  
  
“You have seemed clumsier lately. I’m surprised Britta hasn’t noticed.”  
  
“Better hope she doesn’t. I’ll have six diagnoses.” “I don’t have two pairs of your panties in my nightstand.”  
  
“Two?!”  
  
“The ripped ones and the purple ones. How are you so forgetful about your underwear, seriously.”  
  
“I don’t know, I thought maybe someone creepy took the purple ones from the laundry room. I’ve been trying not to think about it.”  
  
“You could just go commando all the time.”  
  
“Or I could wear your underwear.”  
  
“That…works too actually.”  
  
“Now you have three things and I only have one.”  
  
“Did roughness not count?”  
  
“Only if you want it to.”  
  
“We should have a safeword.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Something you wouldn’t otherwise say in that context so it’s unmistakable.”  
  
“I know what a safeword is.”  
  
“You googled it didn’t you?”  
  
“A **safeword**[[1]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Safeword#cite_note-0#cite_note-0)[[2]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Safeword#cite_note-1#cite_note-1)[[3]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Safeword#cite_note-2#cite_note-2) is a code word or series of code words that are sometimes used in [BDSM](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BDSM) for a [submissive](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Submissive_\(BDSM\)) (or "[bottom](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bottom_\(BDSM\))") to unambiguously communicate their physical or emotional state to a [dominant](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominant_\(BDSM\)) (or "[top](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_\(BDSM\))"), typically when approaching, or crossing, a physical, emotional, or moral boundary.”  
  
“Shit. I’ve lost you to research haven’t I?”  
  
“I’m still here.”  
  
“But now you’re printing out wikipedia articles to highlight and put in a binder.”  
  
“I’m not on Wikipedia!”  
  
“Those footnotes say differently.”  
  
“Well I am, but I wouldn’t use it for anything school-related. It’s not a reliable source.”  
  
“I can just see you in glasses at a chalkboard right now. Can I bang the erasers after class?”  
  
“I thought the professor thing didn’t work on you.”  
  
“That was a while ago. I’d like to know what you can teach me.”  
  
“I don’t think there’s anything I know that you don’t. About sex that is.”  
  
“You’re an excellent student though. When you’re paying attention.”  
  
“We’ve been talking this whole time.”  
  
“But I bet you’re still reading that article aren’t you?”  
  
“Some partners may also have different gradations of safewords, such as _green_ to mean "Okay" or even "harder" or "more", _yellow_ to mean "slow down" or "stop doing that" without stopping the scene, and _red_ to mean "stop the scene". In this fashion, a dominant partner may ask the submissive partner "What is your color?" to check with a submissive partner without having to stop the scene.”  
  
“I knew it!”  
  
“Let’s try it.”  
  
“Right now?”  
  
“You tell me something you want to do to me, and I’ll say green, yellow, or red. Go!”  
  
“Put me on the spot why don’t you.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Fuck your tits.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“In the shower.”  
  
“Green!”  
  
“In your ear.”  
  
“Red??”  
  
“Just kidding.”  
  
“Okay. Because I don’t even see how that would work. It’s way too big.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“My turn!” “Blindfold you.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Wear your underwear.”  
  
“GREEN.”  
  
“To school.”  
  
“With the understanding that I will probably drag you into that closet again and tear them off of you before the end of the day.”  
  
“Even if they were those fancy organic hemp ones?”  
  
“Are you mocking my underwear Miss Everything-is-floral-all-the-time?”  
  
“They’re not!” “You’re just saying anything to pretend you have something to tease me about, hippie.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Hemp!” “Okay okay, you wear them well.”  
  
“So would you. Especially if you wore those and nothing else.”  
  
“That could come later.”  
  
“Pretty sure both of us would come later.”  
  
“Dirty!”  
  
“You’re the one who brought up safewords, aren’t you the dirty one?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Have you been bad?”  
  
“Green!”  
  
“You seem a little too cheerful about this.”  
  
“Yellow?”  
  
“You need to be punished don’t you?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Spanked?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Hair pulled?”  
  
“Green. Green.”  
  
“Tied up?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“After I tie you up I’ll go down on you.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Until you’re crying you want to come so bad but I won’t let you.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“You want me to fuck you with my fingers?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Hard and deep three at a time.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Bite your thighs so you have marks the next day.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Nobody knows they’re there but the two of us.”  
  
“Green! Green. Green.”  
  
“Just fucking come over here already and let me do this in person.”  
  
“Yellow.”  
  
“Not so sleepy any more?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Touch yourself.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Over your panties.”  
  
“Yellow.”  
  
“Patience.”  
  
“Yellow.”  
  
“Do what I fucking tell you to.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Slow, soft circles over your clit. Not too much pressure.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Now move down, not inside, just feel how wet you are.”  
  
“Very green.”  
  
“Think you’re cute? Type out three sentences from that article you were reading, no touching for 60 seconds.”  
  
“A top will often sensibly make clear beforehand that they will not agree to a scene if they do not believe the bottom will use the safeword as soon as they need to, and the bottom will not delay using the safeword and endure more than they really want to, simply to avoid disappointing the top, since the top will be far more upset if they unwittingly inflict psychological trauma. In addition, intentionally disregarding the activation of a safeword is considered a serious ethical violation.”  
  
“That’s two sentences. Your fault you picked a long one.”  
  
“While many in the BDSM community consider safewords to be an essential part of safe play, there is a contingent that chooses to occasionally play without using safewords.”  
  
“Are you going to follow instructions now?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Start over. Slow circles, light pressure.”  
  
“Yellow.”  
  
“Do I have to be mean every time?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“If I were there you’d get spanked for that.”  
  
“Green!”  
  
“Do you want to keep touching?”  
  
“GREEN.”  
  
“Still as wet as you were before?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Good girl. Hand under the panties now, but leave them on.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Is it hard to type with one hand?”  
  
“Yellow.”  
  
“Good, that’ll make this take longer. Unless you want to come right now?”  
  
“Red.”  
  
“You don’t want to come yet, or you want to stop?”  
  
“Not yet. Don’t stop.”  
  
“Put your fingers in your mouth.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Don’t lick them clean yet, just suck on them. Pretend they’re mine, like the first time when you’d never tasted yourself before.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Do you taste good?”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Now take your fingers out of your mouth and get naked except for your panties.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Not under the covers.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Are your fingers still wet?”  
  
“Yellow.”  
  
“Put them back in your mouth, then circle them around your nipples.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Get them wet so they tighten up.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Now pinch them and roll them between your fingers.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Harder.”  
  
“green.”  
  
“Don’t get sloppy.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Squeeze your tits. Both hands.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Lose the panties and spread your legs.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“Now two fingers inside as deep as you can, and use your other hand to circle your clit until you come. Don’t say anything else until you do.”  
  
“Green.”  
  
“That was quick.”  
  
“I was close.”  
  
“So was I.”  
  
“Did you?”  
  
“What else was I gonna do for that…47 seconds it took you to come.”  
  
“Is that strange? That it was so fast?”  
  
“Not if you were already close. I shouldn’t even be admitting it took me so little time. I have a reputation to uphold.”  
  
“I won’t tell.”  
  
“Still reading that article?”  
  
“In the U.S. [television series](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Television_series) _[The Office](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Office_\(U.S._TV_series\))_ episode "Woman's Appreciation", it is revealed that Michael and Jan's safeword is "foliage". In the DVD commentary, it is revealed that this was intended as a [placeholder](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Filler_text), and the writing staff originally intended to change it to something more humorous before shooting, but failed to do so.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound like an academic source to me.”  
  
“What are you gonna do about it?”  
  
“Oh you’ll be punished.”  
  
“Green.”


End file.
